


分院帽的预言

by qilibali



Series: 侦探魔法世界 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 83,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 假如holmes兄弟在魔法世界的故事。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 侦探魔法世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 一年级·Sherlock与看不见的幽灵

终于，Sherlock Holmes也到了进入霍格沃茨的年纪，他等这一天可是有七年了，毫不夸张，期间他写了好几封信给校长和魔法部，认为他们应该修改入学年纪，但是当然魔法部没有搭理他。  
倒是老校长给他回信了。信件每次都以“亲爱的小Holmes先生”开头，礼貌地询问他最近的情况，再告诉他“你哥哥”在学校干了什么。但没提过成为学生会主席或者是被颁发了什么奖项——就像妈咪时常收到的通知那样，而是告诉他Mycroft在分辨比比多味豆的口味方面有着惊人的天赋，还有他是如何擅长猜中巧克力蛙卡片上的人物介绍等等乱七八糟的新闻；最后，校长会遗憾地表示，按照入学年龄规定依旧无法看到他们俩兄弟同时在学校里走动。  
Sherlock和Dumbledore的信件往来持续了好几年，有时候老校长很忙，他会寄来一些古怪的零食，“你哥哥也喜欢这个”。  
谁想知道啊！！  
终于，他满11岁了，霍格沃茨的官方入学通知姗姗来迟，Sherlock难以形容拿到猫头鹰邮件时的心情，他很恼怒——为什么这封信这么晚才到？哥哥已经毕业，而他才刚入学，霍格沃茨又不许跳级，差距根本没法弥补！所以他又给魔法部去了最后一封咆哮信，抱怨这顽固不化的办学制度，他还特地在信里加了很多胡椒粉。  
去上学那天爸爸妈妈都去了车站，就连Mycroft都来了——他因为麻瓜事务停留在伦敦已经几个星期，Sherlock对麻瓜的了解大多来自麻瓜爸爸，样本不足导致他很难确切知道Mycroft身上的信息代表什么。  
在车站，妈咪警告他再也不要搞出往魔法部寄胡椒粉咆哮信的类似行为。  
哦，看来这次魔法部回信了，Sherlock看到Mycroft对他的保证翻了白眼。  
就这样他终于见到了霍格沃茨，虽然Sherlock在书上看过很多资料，但亲眼见到这所奇迹般的学校还是为之惊叹——他才十一岁。  
进入大厅，长得和巧克力蛙卡片图片一模一样的白胡子老校长在高背椅座位上微笑着对他眨眼睛，Sherlock默默哼了一声，看向椅子上的分院帽。  
他会被分到哪个学院呢？  
他母亲是拉文克劳的学生，而她的家族基本上都出自拉文克劳——包括Mycroft，虽然在入学前他哥哥亲口跟他说觉得自己会分到斯莱特林，但分院结束后他们收到了猫头鹰信件，妈妈很高兴家里又多了一个鹰院的孩子。Sherlock当时很生气，他哥哥从来不出错，那就是分院帽出错了吗？他立马写了一封信去问（夹在妈咪的信件里），但面对他的每一个问题，Mycroft的回答却总是：“等你入学的时候就知道了，Sherlock，我可不想破坏你的惊喜。”一次又一次下来弟弟气死了，于是Sherlock再大了一点儿就断了和哥哥的通信，转而骚扰起了魔法部和校长，你知道。  
所以……分院仪式到底有什么惊喜？他一直想知道，七年了。  
现在，他等待着，帽子盖住他的头，显得狡猾又深思熟虑的声音在他耳边响起：  
“哦又一个Holmes！我认识你哥哥——当然你知道，他非常优秀……为什么是拉文克劳？因为……好吧好吧我会把对你哥哥说过的话重复一遍——听我细细说来：  
“你的脑子适合拉文克劳！那儿总是聚集聪明人！也拥有过最博学的头脑和最蓬勃的求知欲！  
“但是你的冒险精神属于格兰芬多！你渴望挑战讨厌无聊，毋庸置疑你拥有对抗全世界的勇气，虽然那来自于骄傲和自信，哦是的有一天你会为了合适的理由这么做的！  
“不出意外你还有赫奇帕奇忠诚正直的特点，是的是的，另一个Holmes也是如此反驳！  
“毫无疑问你的头脑里也充满了斯莱特林的野心，喜欢强大力量的你们都很适合那儿，为什么他没去——那要问他，我推荐你去鹰院，不去？不想和你哥哥一个学院？你决定了吗？好吧……斯莱特林！！”  
帽子外面似乎有人吹了一声口哨。  
帽子离开了，Sherlock抬头看向它，变形教授McGonagall教授提着帽子尖儿瞅他，“去你的学院餐桌，孩子。”  
Sherlock从高脚凳上跳下去，斯莱特林？他去了斯莱特林？Mycroft的确很适合斯莱特林，但他没有去……而自己也很适合拉文克劳，但他也没有去。  
学院是自己可以选的。  
当你的多项属性平均的时候，帽子会尊重你自己的选择。  
这或许就是Mycroft对他保密了七年的“惊喜”。  
他坐进斯莱特林的餐桌，同学们淡淡地对他表示了欢迎，与格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇欢迎新生的欢呼声相比微不足道。这是一个很有个性的学院，每个人都自视甚高对其他人了无兴趣。Sherlock倒是很喜欢这个态度。  
但刚才是谁吹了口哨？这个疑问滑过他的脑海没多做停留。  
他注意到了其他学院的学生对他们这一桌的眼神，就好像……只要坐在了这张桌子旁，就已经成为了黑巫师似的。我大概知道为什么Mycroft不来斯莱特林了。  
可……Mycroft难道是会在意别人看法的人吗？他哥哥压根不在乎那些金鱼怎么想才对。这就奇怪了。Mycroft为什么不愿意来斯莱特林呢？  
*  
吃完晚餐他们要去认识自己的学院休息室和寝室，沿路他们都得到了学校墙上各种画像的围观和招呼，有的画中暴躁的骑士嚷着要和新生决斗。Sherlock混在人群中，觉得有趣的同时他优越的观察力也让他意识到了一丝奇怪。  
有人在跟着他们。  
当然，有很多人物都跟在画像里走了一段路，比如那个一本正经的爵士一直跟着新生队伍念叨着城堡生活守则。但不会有人一直盯着你瞧，对吧，那种被注视的感觉，有的人可能难以察觉，但Sherlock从来不放过身边的任何信息。  
他被观察了，但他以目光梭巡，却又找不到目标。  
Sherlock有些困惑，难道是他神经过敏？  
*  
霍格沃茨的生活非常有趣。  
Sherlock认识了自己的宿舍后，当天晚上就睡在了禁书区。几天内发现了四条地道通向校外，轻松拿到了其他三个学院的进门方式和口令——但都很无聊就像他了解到的那样；他还去了禁林，最后被斗大的蜘蛛追着跑，逃进了狩猎场看守的小屋导致接下来一个星期的晚上都要清除地下教室地板上长年累月堆积的魔药残痕；第一天干完活后饥肠辘辘的他去厨房把家养小精灵唬得一愣一愣的答应以后当他的“管家”……就是那种只要他一晃铃铛就会来询问需求的管家太太，顺便一提那铃铛还是家养小精灵自己提供的。  
——Sherlock简直要爱死了这栋城堡，如此多的“惊喜”，他有些感谢Mycroft的保密主义了。  
但时常，他还是会感觉到有人在观察他，甚至是在课堂上，当他得到加分或是表扬的时候他尤其意识到那目光的存在，但他依旧没找到来头，不过没关系，他有的是时间。  
*  
开学一个月，Sherlock已经开始预习二年级和三年级的魔咒学，有一半的夜晚都睡在禁书区，每天的精力都在于打破更多校规。  
学校教授们还真没有遇到过这么棘手的学生（他们还不认识四年级以后的Sherlock），发现这孩子在课堂上干别的还没法责备，一年级的问题他都知道答案，扣分他也基本不在意，这让老师们都感到束手无策。这孩子所在学院的院长，Snape教授倒是对他没什么意见，“他是难得一见的魔药天才，假以时日他会超过我，只要他用心。”这可是很高的评价。  
“他才一年级懂的咒语就比六七年级的还多，不限于某一领域——我还没见过像他这样出风头的学生。”格兰芬多院长兼变形学老师McGonagall教授揉了揉额头。  
教授们都点了点头，“他的确有罕见的天赋，”魔咒学教授同时也是拉文克劳的院长Flitwick教授表示，“我喜欢他，他的施咒方式很有魅力！即使他只有十一岁！”  
“不过，他如此特立独行……我担心会惹出大麻烦。”赫奇帕奇的院长草药学老师Sprout教授忧心忡忡。  
“他和他的哥哥很像，”校医Pomfrey夫人轻声说，顿时引起其他老师侧目：“什么？一点儿也不像！”  
“他在禁林里划伤了小腿，血流了少说有一品脱，送来医务室哼都没哼一声，”老校医转着眼珠回忆，“我记得Mycroft来校的第一个星期也去了禁林，不是吗？但他是叫上Rubeus一起去的，那孩子知道那座林子的危险。”  
“对，对，”神奇生物课的老师Hagrid应道，“Mike来找我，我们聊龙和巨蜥，他懂得可真多，那时候也才十一岁，后来我要去禁林巡逻他自告奋勇陪我一起去，我不知道怎么的就答应了。”半巨人不好意思的挠挠胡子。  
“他一定从你这儿得到了很多禁林的一手信息。”Dumbledore的蓝眼睛瞅着他的老朋友，猎场看守点点头：“是的，我猜是的，那个机灵鬼。”  
“以便于之后他独自一人去禁林？我很少听到Mycroft违反校规。”Snape教授沉吟。  
“他的治愈术自学得很不错，除非必要他不会来找我，”Pomfrey夫人轻笑，“他是个小滑头。”  
“这么说来……他们兄弟是很像，”McGonagall教授揉了揉眉头，“只是Mycroft比较会隐藏？”  
“他不会主动惹麻烦，我猜是因为他是哥哥，我认识他们的妈妈，Holmes夫人可不是好惹的，”Sprout教授呵呵笑，“母亲惯常更照顾小儿子，当哥哥的都不得不学会谦让。”  
“希望小Holmes先生不会惹出什么大乱子，我是说，这才开学第一个月。”McGonagall教授叹了口气。  
*  
一天晚上，Sherlock和皮皮鬼吵起来了，这家伙是城堡里最讨人厌的讨厌鬼，“卷毛怪胎！”他喜欢绕着Sherlock转，阻碍他走路不说，声音也会惹来巡逻的教授，Sherlock对他用了一个冰冻咒，普通的咒语对鬼魂都用处不大，皮皮鬼几秒钟后就解冻了，但他气坏了，大吵大闹着。  
“怪胎要好好教训！！臭轰轰的家伙！！看我不整治你……”皮皮鬼尖叫着跑掉了，Sherlock多了个心眼儿，他见皮皮鬼跑得很有目的性，就好像知道有什么能“教训”他似的，于是Sherlock冒着会被老师捉到的风险跟了上去。  
霍格沃茨城堡的二楼有一间麻瓜研究教室，不是很大，沿着墙摆放了一些东西，冰箱啊电视啊留声机什么的，他们只在麻瓜研究课上会使用这儿，而且电器在城堡里根本不能用，只是展示。  
皮皮鬼跑进了这间屋子。里面有什么玄妙吗？他琢磨着，躲在门外等皮皮鬼搞出个名堂来，正在他估摸着能进去一探究竟的时候，一把苍老和蔼的声音在他脑后响起：“晚上好，Holmes先生。”  
是Dumbledore，Sherlock转过身故作镇定地回答：“晚上好，教授。”  
好极了，他被校长逮住夜游。  
“所以，你也发现了这间屋子。”老校长从他身边经过，走了进去，Sherlock跟进，皮皮鬼已经不知所踪，老人站在冰箱前，“我很享受睡前吃一杯冰淇淋，意大利或者土耳其的都很好，你要来一点儿吗？”  
“什么？可是……”Sherlock话没说完，就只见校长掏出了一个长相奇特的插座，把冰箱的插头插了上去，“嘘……这是你哥哥的秘密小创造之一，城堡里只有这间教室可以用，我为此还给拉文克劳加了五十分！”校长对他眨了一只眼然后用魔杖敲了敲冰箱，清了清嗓子说道，“请给我来一杯Cornwall奶油冰淇淋吧，谢谢。”  
当老人打开冰箱门，冰冷的雾气从门里漏出来，一杯冰淇淋摆放在里面。  
校长瞅瞅他，“你也要来一杯吗？我推荐Dondurma，小孩子都喜欢那个。”  
“不用了谢谢。”Sherlock眯着眼睛，他突然觉得这一切有些既视感，老校长打开冰箱那种喜滋滋的样子……就像Mycroft。  
“不要？真的？好吧……”Dumbledore嘀咕，自顾自含了一口，“我猜……我哥哥经常来这？”Sherlock狐疑地盯着校长的吃相——这个不知道有几百岁的老人看起来像个孩子，“哦Mike，他总是花很长时间在这间屋子里，他在这儿的时候，这个……微波烤箱？大概是，会转出很好吃的蛋挞——哦我不是说城堡厨房的蛋挞有什么不好，只是，口味不一样，你知道，麻瓜的制作方式别有风味。”校长仰着头眯着眼睛似乎在回味。  
“我要回去睡觉了，晚安教授。”Sherlock一脸无趣地转身要离开，Dumbledore在他身后轻声道：“真的？你已经找到了？”  
“什么？”Sherlock追问。  
“是啊，什么呢？”校长笑道，捧着他的冰淇淋杯对他摇了摇勺子，“晚安小Holmes，晚上不要乱跑哦。”蓝眼睛在半月形的眼镜后闪着光。  
Sherlock一头雾水，他再次扫视整间屋子，电器都静静地摆放在那儿，他猜测着皮皮鬼的目标到底是这间教室还是只是穿过这间教室去了哪儿。  
*  
三个月过去，Sherlock对城堡的新鲜劲儿已经打发得差不多了，他目前为止找到了所有能出去的地道，包括有求必应室里的那条，但霍格莫德村也没什么好玩的。  
迄今为止，还有一件事他没有解决，就是那个暗中观察他的人。  
他已经调查过了每一幅画像——校长室那些除外，那些都是过去校长们的画像，一般根本不会离开办公室，他认识了每一幅画像里的人，但都不是那个默默关注他的视线来源。  
奇怪，Sherlock走向地下教室去上魔药课，他又感觉有人跟着他来了，但他一回头，走廊上谁也没有。  
他的魔药成绩非常好，Snape教授总是给他加分，“你配置泡骨水的方式很有创意，Holmes先生，这的确是个省时省力的发现，斯莱特林加十分。”魔药学大师又表扬他了，Sherlock都习惯啦。  
此时此刻，教室里的很多人都在看他，Sherlock知道，包括那个从走廊跟过来的……什么？幽灵吗？隐身衣？他知道隐身衣，是古老家族才会有的特殊魔法制品，Sherlock也想有一件，他打算自己做一件好了。  
难道那个人是披着隐身衣跟着他的？为什么要跟着他呢？  
不知为何，思索中，Sherlock想起了那天晚上在麻瓜研究教室里Dumbledore说的话。  
发现什么？  
*  
十二月，阴冷的小雨一直不停。  
一开始是去城堡后面的温室上草药课的路上，一起上课的拉文克劳学生们从身后经过把Sherlock的书本都撞在了地上，由于下雨地面都是泥巴和水洼，Sherlock连忙捡起他的东西——盒子里有脆弱的药草。  
那些人没有道歉就走了，他也没在意。  
接下来他正在魔咒课上示范一个悬停咒语，他分明很成功，但不知道是什么从他脚下窜过让他失去了平衡倒在地上，而那张漂浮的书桌差点儿就砸在他头上，老师急忙救场才只是小腿骨折，好在Pomfrey夫人一分钟就治好了他，但整整一个星期他的腿都酸麻酸麻的。  
魔法史课他去晚了，坐在最前面的位置。上课到一半，Sherlock突然觉得鼻子有些痒，他一个喷嚏又一个喷嚏，幽灵老师以为他是故意捣蛋气了个半死——虽然他已经死了。Sherlock最后不得不去了医务室，他被人施了“喷嚏连天”咒语，这并不是很严重的恶咒，所以没有立马禁止的办法，只能等魔法慢慢消失，Sherlock后来在医务室打了一下午的喷嚏，筋疲力尽，头疼欲裂。  
这种学生之间的小恶作剧经常发生，护士长见怪不怪地说。  
至少没人敢在魔药课上捣蛋。  
后来是早上的飞行课，他们本来应该练习安安静静地坐在扫帚上，学校的横扫系列扫帚一直就不太稳定，总是原地抖一抖，Sherlock那根扫帚格外不听使唤，就在Hooch夫人转过身纠正一个学生的手部姿势时，Sherlock发誓有人对他的扫帚用了咒语。他的鼻子断了，任何人被抛上天空再脸着地都会这样。  
但这些都和那个偷偷摸摸跟踪他的“东西”没关系，都是他的同学做的，有斯莱特林的也有拉文克劳和格兰芬多的，Sherlock一清二楚，他们的脸就像是麻瓜的霓虹灯管，迫不及待地昭告众人“刚刚那个是我干的”。  
Sherlock有些困扰，他不能诅咒别人，可能会死人，他会被开除。但他也不想去和教授告状，这很幼稚，证据一抓一大把，但那又怎样？让校长扣他们自己学院的分数吗？Sherlock的确不在意被扣分，但那是因为他总能把分数加回来。  
几天后，事情有些失控。Sherlock在试验一个没做过的药剂，需要他70小时盯着坩埚。Sherlock已经坚持了一个周末，他摇铃叫来过家养小精灵给他送来食物，但他还是得去上课，况且变形课最好不要翘掉，副校长生气起来颇为可怕。  
于是Sherlock带着自己的坩埚去了变形学教室，他特地坐在最后一排，并且也和McGonagall教授说明了情况，老教授盯着他的锅子：“Snape教授知道你在做这个吗？我记得一年级的学生不会参与枯梢煲剂的熬制！不小心溅到可要住院的！”  
“我知道，教授，但我就快成功了，您看颜色已经变成了蓝色，只要再两个小时就会变成白色，保证不会洒掉的，只要每隔半小时搅拌一下，”Sherlock信誓旦旦，“而且我已经学会今天的课了，我可以现在就把茶壶变成青蛙。”说着他就晃动了一下魔杖，每个学生桌子上都有的一只白色小茶壶在他面前轻巧地转身，成了一只肥硕的大蟾蜍，“咕咕。”这只胖东西叫了一声。  
正当所有学生都瞪着这活物的时候，Sherlock嘀咕了一下：“抱歉，搞混了种类。”于是他又晃了一下魔杖，丑丑的蛤蟆摇身一变成了光滑的绿色青蛙，也没那么胖了，直接在桌子上跳开了。  
McGonagall教授轻轻叹口气，无奈地瞅了他半天，“看来我们得讨论一下你的课程安排Holmes先生。”然后就走到了教室前面去。  
Sherlock得以开始翻看变形咒语四年级的书，并半小时搅拌一下他的药剂。所以他没有注意前面有几个学生在小声地讨论着他的事，回头看向他的目光充满嫉妒和不甘。  
*  
给孩子们上课从来不轻松，McGonagall教授安排好了作业，她的学生们陆陆续续从教室里离开，她也终于能松一口气，就在这时她听到一声惊呼，“教授！！！”  
她以最快的速度赶过去，拨开学生们围城的一圈人墙，只见Holmes先生站在那儿，他身边有一锅倾倒的药剂——浅蓝色的药水漏了一地，而地上还有一只扑腾的……金鱼？？  
“教授！！他把Tomas变成了一条金鱼！！”有学生尖叫。  
“什么？”McGonagall教授掏出魔杖一挥，地上那只蹦跳挣扎的金鱼就变回了一个湿漉漉的男孩。  
“Holmes先生去校长办公室！！”McGonagall教授尖声道，她低头对那个叫Tomas的男孩说，“你跟我去医务室！”她对着男孩用了清洁咒语，枯梢煲剂是没了，但他身上已经开始冒出斑点。  
“不是我！”Sherlock Holmes在她身后喊道，“不是我干的！！”  
他到了校长室也是这么说。  
所有的教授都来了，他们检查了Holmes的魔杖，他最后施的咒语从魔杖尖端飘出来，是一只青蛙。  
“我说了不是我。”一年级生不满地强调。  
“可当时在场的只有一年级生，除了Holmes先生还有谁可以把一个学生变成金鱼？”McGonagall教授看向校长。  
*  
金鱼事件就这么不了了之，Sherlock没有告诉他们“看不见的幽灵”跟踪他的事，因为他想要自己搞清楚原理。他肯定有人在跟着他，也是那个人对Tomas用了变形咒。  
不可能是学生，在校生每天不上课跟着他不被发现是不可能的；“它”可以施展魔法，这不可能是幽灵。  
Sherlock真的被难住了。  
不过最近再没有学生敢找他麻烦，把人变成金鱼的事一传十十传百，现在他走进大厅都会享受注目礼：“看那个能把人变成动物的一年级生！”  
Tomas在病房里住了一周，人们都在传是因为他变成水生动物后在陆地上无法呼吸导致急救，而完全不搭理Sherlock的解释——他打翻了我的药剂还泡在里头了！  
在学院里他没有一个朋友，同龄人不是怕他就是讨厌他，高年级的斯莱特林都戒备着他。  
Sherlock唯一说过几次话的人是Victor Trevor，他父母都是麻瓜，在学院里也是被排斥的存在，可现在他为了不成为众矢之的，也避免和Sherlock走太近。  
Sherlock原以为自己并不在乎，一个十一岁的孩子感到孤独没什么不对，他安慰自己，涂涂改改了好久，最后还是把信寄给了妈咪。  
*  
又一个夜晚，他去了麻瓜研究教室，掏出了从校长室偷来的插座——“Cornwall奶油冰淇淋”真的不是什么难猜的口令。他没有去给冰箱插电也没有动微波炉，而是来到一只大箱子前，把木板门打开，箱子里放着一台笨重的机器，是老式的胶卷影像播放机。  
他拿出妈咪寄来的录像带，打算挂上去播放，可打开机器上的胶卷盒一看，里面还挂着一卷。  
Sherlock瞪着它，突然，他明白了。  
那个总是捕捉不到的身影，跟随他的视线，跟着他上课的“隐形的人”，他调查了几个月都没有头绪的。  
现在，他却明白了。  
Sherlock把这台机器摆弄到可以使用的样子，确认了胶卷卡得很好，打开开关，机器咔嗒一声，开始转动起来。  
一段影像被投射到了魔法学校的墙壁上。  
画面里，爸爸坐在圣诞树下冲着镜头笑着，挥了挥手，Sherlock眨眨眼，爸爸也眨了眨眼睛，“哦上帝啊，你是……仁慈的上帝啊，你是Sherlock？”爸爸弯下腰抱起了一个小男孩儿，黑色的卷毛圆嘟嘟的脸，指着镜头，“看呐Sherlock！是你！”  
Sherlock皱着嘴唇对爸爸说，“爸爸，”接着又冲着四岁的自己点头，“Sherlock。”  
四岁的孩子似乎想要冲出墙面，“我？可你和我长得不像！”  
“我是十一岁的你。”Sherlock撇嘴。  
“十一岁！”画面里的小朋友惊呼，他看到了Sherlock的校服，大叫起来，“我去了霍格沃茨！我去了斯莱特林！Mike！Mike！我去了你本来要去的学院！”男孩子嚷嚷，挣扎着从爸爸的手里跳出来，“Mike！”他蹦跳着，“我去了斯莱特林！”  
“亲爱的！快来看啊妈妈！我们的Sherlock长得这么大啦！！”爸爸也对着画面外招手，Sherlock准备好了迎接妈咪，可是过了一会儿妈妈也没有出现，爸爸遗憾地说，“哦我忘了她要拿摄影机，抱歉，Mike！Mike！来和你弟弟说话！”爸爸又喊道。  
Sherlock等着，等着，但他哥哥没有出现在屏幕上，“这孩子又去哪儿了呢，我有一段时间没有见他了。”  
“他天天跟着我去上课，还把我的同学变成了金鱼，”Sherlock说，“对不对，Mycroft？”  
Sherlock回过头去，投影画面的外头，白色的墙上站着一个胖胖的男孩，看上去也就十岁出头，他穿着圣诞毛衣，在胸前交叉着双手很不高兴的样子。完全就是Sherlock记忆中那个在第一学年的圣诞节回家的哥哥。  
只是，Sherlock第一次发现，比自己大七岁的哥哥看起来这么小，这么……幼稚。  
“你好啊小笨蛋，你打算什么时候做‘变小药剂’？我知道有一个秘密通道去密室，那儿被封起来后只有这个办法能进去。”小Mycroft说，“本来我打算早点儿告诉你的，谁叫你现在才发现我，你这个笨男孩。”  
“我才不是笨男孩！”Sherlock翻个白眼，他哥哥还是那么讨厌。  
“是吗？那你打算什么时候做呢？”Mycroft放下了叉着的手，“也许明晚？”Sherlock滴溜溜转了一下眼睛，“我得找一下配方。”  
“太好了！我可以帮你找！”小Mycroft得意洋洋地晃了一下头，“来吧，我知道配方的禁书在哪！”他说着，就朝着教室外跑去了。  
“抱歉爸爸，我先走了！”Sherlock急忙和画面里莫名其妙的父亲道别，拔走插座追了出去。  
十一岁的Mycroft在门口等他，“什么事花了你那么久！”他抱怨着，带着Sherlock去图书馆，Sherlock注意到，这个家伙可以在所有相连的平面上滑动，轻轻松松躲进石头缝隙或是盔甲的阴影里，难怪自己一直找不到他。  
*  
Sherlock原本以为那是不可能的事——和Mycroft一起上学。  
但事实证明，霍格沃茨就有这么神奇。  
十一岁的Mycroft告诉他，只有在霍格沃茨他才可以这样走动，更年长的Mycroft说在其他地方的实验从未成功。  
“但为什么关了开关没有电你还可以存在呢？”Sherlock曾经问道。  
当时，他们已经躺在了床上，小Mycroft当然不能躺着，但他印在床单上就好像在躺着一样，骄傲地扬起他胖胖的脸：“那你就要问更大的我啦，他干的，他让我还可以使用一点儿魔法，只要在霍格沃茨，这也没什么难的。”说着，小男孩挥了挥魔杖——Sherlock很熟悉，他们外公的雪松木龙心弦魔杖现在Mycroft也依旧在使用，他给Sherlock展示了他的小魔法：  
四柱床的帷幕顶端变成了星空，就像霍格沃茨的大堂屋顶，他们仿佛睡在野外，幕天席地。  
一般人都会觉得这真是美好的一幕，但这对兄弟有些与众不同，“我就是不喜欢天文！Mycroft你这个讨厌鬼！！”他伸手去拍打床单上的哥哥。  
“你和四岁的时候一模一样！”小哥哥躲着他大笑，弟弟嘟起嘴，“天文有什么用！”  
“可以用来认路，好吧好吧，你该睡觉了Sherl，不然妈咪会生气的。”十一岁的Mycroft收起魔杖说。  
“你别告诉她就行了。”十一岁的Sherlock咕哝。  
“那可不行，我是你哥哥，我得看着你睡着，快睡！”和他一个年纪的Mycroft霸道地回答，“不然我就不告诉你拉文克劳的冠冕在哪！”  
“我知道在哪……就在——”  
“那！那我就不告诉你格兰芬多宝剑的位置！”胖男孩急忙道。  
好吧，Sherlock还真不知道，他只好闭上眼睛，过了一会儿他又睁开：“你不是十一岁的时候就知道的对不对！你让以后的Mycroft告诉你的！”  
小Mycroft可不上当，“反正我知道，你睡不睡？”  
Sherlock没办法，虽然他想多和同龄的Mycroft说说话还不想睡呢。  
*  
快乐的日子总是飞一般过去，眨眼就要到圣诞节，Sherlock忙着和Mycroft研究变小药水，这个药剂太难做了，何况还有好几种药材找不到。  
“或许我们可以写信给谁，让他们去翻倒巷买了寄来。”他俩偷偷摸摸地商议，可给谁呢，年长的Mycroft？小Mycroft都觉得不可能：“我不会同意的，我见过十七岁的我，他可啰嗦了。”  
Sherlock觉得很滑稽，十一岁的哥哥嫌弃十七岁的自己，真有趣。  
“为什么你要变成那样呢？”Sherlock好奇，他记得自己四岁的时候也没觉得十一岁的哥哥有趣，但现在他却完全不那么认为了。  
小Mycroft摇摇头，突然道：“我知道了，Snape教授的私藏里肯定有！火蜥蜴的喉咙，尼加拉瓜蚯蚓的皮，波塞冬龟的尾巴，没问题我肯定他有！”  
Sherlock眼睛一亮，但真的要偷魔药教授的东西吗？听起来就有点儿可怕。  
“放心，不会被抓住的！”小Mycroft保证。  
Sherlock盯着他自信满满的脸，觉得这大概是一个假哥哥。  
最后，他们还是行动了，一个放风一个偷偷溜进斯莱特林院长的储藏室，Sherlock的心脏扑腾扑腾跳，他又兴奋又开心——他在和Mycroft一起做坏事！  
他那个十一岁的哥哥没说错，Snape教授的库存就是个大宝藏，架子从地面一直顶上天花板，数不清的药材瓶子就像“药材馆”，他已经找到了两样，还差一个火蜥蜴的喉咙就行了！  
“Sherlock？你找到了吗？”门外传来Mycroft轻声的询问，“没有，他的蜥蜴罐子有几百个，我还在找！”Sherlock一边搜索一边说。  
“他们都看魁地奇球赛去啦，应该不会回来，”Mycroft溜了进来，“我帮你找。”他灵活地滑进药品架子间，没有体积也不受高度限制，不像Sherlock还得爬在梯子上一层一层找。“在这儿！在这儿！”他哥哥轻声喊道，从架子的最上层探出头，“Snape把它放在最里面，你能够到吗？”  
Sherlock爬到梯子的最上一层，可他还是太矮了，那个距离是魔药教授的身高可以拿到的位置，因为担心会撞倒其他瓶子，他们没有用飞来咒，只能徒手去拿。  
“我可以试试推出来一些……”小Mycroft努力把瓶子往外挪，“你能拿到了吗？”  
Sherlock已经离开了梯子踩在了架子上，快了，快了，他的手指和瓶子越来越靠近，Mycroft最后推了瓶子一下，瓶子就在Sherlock指尖滑了下去。  
火蜥蜴的喉咙是非常危险的药剂，它就像火蜥蜴一样受到刺激会爆炸。  
“啊——”Sherlock惊呼，眼看着瓶子要掉在地上——“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”印在架子上的Mycroft叫道。  
呼……瓶子漂浮在了空中，他们俩都松了一口气。  
“该死的你在干什么Holmes！！”魔药教授的咆哮声传来，咔嚓，瓶子掉在了地上摔碎了。  
*  
Sherlock又来了校长室，麻瓜研究教室专用的供电插座摆在老校长桌子上，Snape教授一脸阴郁，Sherlock站在一边，眼睛盯着插座，他俩身上都有烟灰，一副狼狈样。  
十一岁的Mycroft印在校长办公桌的侧面——那可是一张很大的桌子，“都是我的错，教授，是我怂恿他去的。”  
“才不是！”Sherlock叫道，“我才不需要别人给我顶罪呢！”  
“本来就是！如果不是我告诉你密室的通道你怎么会想要做缩小药剂！”Mycroft反驳他。  
“我——”Sherlock气坏了，“真感人的兄弟情。”Snape教授黑着脸冷冷地打断他们的“争执”。  
Sherlock想要说什么，可这时候校长室的石像又转动了，他们看向门口——教授们都在了，还有谁要来？Sherlock想，该不会是妈妈吧……  
*  
麻瓜研究室白墙上的投影画面里播放着圣诞节的录像。  
爸爸抱着四岁的Sherlock，想要把他放在十一岁的Mycroft身上，但现在那个Mycroft并不在画面里。他正在和十一岁的Sherlock吵着呢。  
“我不需要你保护我！我现在和你一样大了！！”  
“哼，你还是个小笨蛋，他们都欺负你！你却不反击！”十一岁的哥哥嚷着。  
“你能怎么办，反正你也不能把他们都变成金鱼！”Sherlock受不了地叫着。  
“可你是我弟弟！我不照顾你谁来照顾你呢？”小Mycroft一副义愤填膺的样子。  
Sherlock一时语塞，“我才不需要你照顾。”最后他咬牙。  
录像里的爸爸好笑地看着这对小孩子拌嘴，这时一个人走上来摸了摸Sherlock的脑袋，小男孩把头扭开，扁着嘴。  
“好了，回到录像里去吧。”Mycroft说，这是他毕业后第一次回学校，袍子又比之前短了一点儿，他高高瘦瘦的，和墙上那个胖胖的小了七岁的“Mycroft”看起来判若两人，只有五官能看出些端倪。  
小Mycroft低着头，似乎对这位年长的Mycroft有些畏惧，一声不吭慢慢地走向录像画面，突然，Sherlock呜咽一声，扑到了站着的Mycroft身上，揪着他的袍子把脸埋在里面。  
十一岁的Mycroft回过头，看着他们，“再见Sherlock……”  
“我讨厌Mycroft！最讨厌你！！”  
小男孩整个人都在一颤一颤的，高大的哥哥无奈地叹口气，轻轻拍着弟弟的背。  
Sherlock松开他的衣服站远了一些，瞪着的眼睛红红的，“我又没有哭！！”  
大Mycroft瞅着他，翻了翻眼皮，“是啊，没有，”说着，他走到插座那儿，“准备好了吗？我拔掉了。”  
白墙映着的画面里，爸爸抱着Sherlock，把他放在一个胖胖的男孩身上，那孩子有些不情愿，但还是笑着，弯弯的眼睛有些泛红。  
Sherlock看着他们，擦了一把眼睛。  
*  
“我要走了，圣诞节见？”他们停在中庭的喷水池那儿，Sherlock垂着头没搭理他。  
Mycroft苦笑了一下，“恭喜你进入斯莱特林？我还没有跟你说。”  
Sherlock这才抬起头，“分院帽推荐我去拉文克劳。”  
“我想也是，但斯莱特林也很好，”Mycroft说，“你不是一直想去吗？”  
“为什么你不去？你不是也想去吗？”Sherlock瞪他。  
Mycroft移开了视线，“那你为什么不去拉文克劳呢？什么阻碍了你？”他说，Sherlock突然睁大眼睛，但他哥哥笑了，“不，不是那个原因，我十一岁的时候也不可能想到你会拒绝和我一个学院，Sherl，我有我的原因。”  
Sherlock哼了一声，径直往自己的学院走去，“我又不想知道，分院帽本来就傻傻的，他应该把你分到格兰芬多。”  
身后的哥哥望着他的背影，微微笑着：“‘有一天你会为了合适的理由这么做的’。”  
Sherlock回头：“你刚才说什么？”  
小男孩收到的只有挑眉和假笑，他咬牙，这回再没回头。


	2. 二年级·Sherlock与血誓

又一个学期结束了，很快就要进入暑假，Sherlock有些心神不灵。  
这个学期他过得有条不紊，多亏了一年级就把同学变成金鱼的那次事故，“水生生物！”变形学教授兼副校长差点嚷破他的耳膜，这对那个一直以来都以镇静严肃著称的教授来说实在是了不得的一次爆发。虽然之后证明那不是他干的，也不表示他干不出来。  
只要稍微认识了Sherlock的人，就会发现他擅长某功课实属寻常——也就是除了他不感兴趣的占卜学以外的所有的功课，即使Sherlock在每一个教授的课上都在干别的事（不要妄想用提问难住他），他的成绩也永远名列前茅。与他的好成绩相反，他的脾气和秉性让习惯了Mycroft Holmes的教授们措手不及——都是一个家出来的怎么差这么多！他哥哥也聪明得不敢置信但从来不会这样让人头疼！！  
Sherlock在身体力行去证明“我可不是Mycroft”方面走得很远……  
暑假第一天，学生们统一乘坐火车回家，家长们在9¾站等候着孩子们下车，站台上充斥着久违的拥抱，而罕见礼节性的点头——比如Mycroft。  
他现在在麻瓜政府部门工作，办公室常驻，文件柜放在左手他经常开第三个抽屉……衣服上还有一些不太明白的信息。Sherlock思索过为什么他不去魔法部，因为所有人都知道Mycroft的能力远远超过他这个年纪的巫师该有的水平。但他哥哥就是没有呆在巫师界，而是干脆去了麻瓜世界，简直不可理喻。  
穿着麻瓜西装的Mycroft对他点点头：“我工作的地方离车站很近。”陈述了是他来接人的原因。  
“我看出来了，”Sherlock翻翻眼皮。他哥哥又长高了，难怪麻瓜们会相信他已经硕士毕业——反正Mycroft那天带回来的伪造的“牛津大学”学位证明上是这么写的。  
Mycroft接过他的行李箱，手指掠过了他的校服袍子，“这一年看来很开心？”他哥哥说道，“我只是懒得换衣服，并不是留恋那儿。”Sherlock嘟嘴。  
“哦，好吧，那么你在袍子里藏了什么，你偷了学校的猫头鹰？”哥哥又说。  
“我偷猫头鹰干什么我有Flint船长！！”Sherlock翻个白眼，胳膊缩了缩。Flint船长是Sherlock五岁时亲手做的机械鸟，Mycroft让它可以飞翔，那之后它时不时承担着送信的任务。  
“很好，我感到安心不少。”年长的Holmes睨他一眼讽刺道，带着弟弟坐上了回家的出租车。  
麻瓜的交通就是狗屎。  
Mycroft不许他在车厢里看魔法书，在校外不能使用魔法已经够烦人了，他还得缩在这个没有一点儿多余空间的小盒子里一个小时！  
麻瓜比巫师更需要魔法，比如，把椅子变得更加舒适一点儿，天花板更高一点儿，简单来说——“Sherlock，汽车不是休息室，不要扭了。”  
“他们应该把这儿变成休息室，科技理应和魔法一样起作用！”Sherlock强调。  
“科技比你想象的要受限，兄弟，想赶上魔法的效果至少得再物种进化一回。”Mycroft冲着外面按喇叭的车辆皱眉。  
“为什么你会容忍这儿，Mycroft，你为什么不去魔法部——”  
“亲爱的，你幻想电影看多了。”Mycroft打断了他的话，在后视镜里对司机假笑。  
Sherlock瞥到镜子里的司机露出“深感同意”的微笑，而Sherlock对这蹩脚的伪装嗤之以鼻，“我不看幻想电影，可悲的麻瓜玩意儿。”他嘀咕，扭头冲着窗外。  
车窗玻璃上映出了Mycroft浅笑的脸，不知为何他哥哥看上去有些疲惫。  
*  
“为什么Mycroft不在魔法部，妈妈？”Sherlock一到家就对妈咪问道，虽然在邮件里他就问过了，“他有某项能力没有达标吗？快告诉我！”他在起居室给父母展示自己穿着霍格沃茨校服的样子——虽然开学前就已经看过了，但Sherlock也长高了一些，袖子有点儿短。  
“好了好了，有什么问题直接去问你哥哥，你知道我们不会干涉你们的选择，是想去魔法部还是麻瓜的什么部都由你们自己决定。”妈妈拍拍他的肩膀，端着水壶走向厨房，“你们俩都得更新衣柜，改天去一趟摩金夫人店吧。”  
“我不喜欢去那儿，傻站着量尺寸——她总是不相信我的目测，虽然每次我都是对的！”Sherlock追了过去，一路抱怨着。  
“幸好一年才去一次。”妈妈泡着茶，懒得安慰他。  
“我就不用了，我暂时不需要穿长袍。”Mycroft来厨房倒了一杯泡好的大吉岭，他还穿着衬衣马甲和西装长裤——麻瓜在家都这么穿吗？  
“Mike，你总得穿回一次长袍？”妈妈扯着嗓子喊道，墙上挂着的钟显示“大儿子”的指针从“厨房”咔嚓一声转到了“院子”，Mycroft的声音从那儿传来：“很难，我有需要的时候会自己去买的。”  
妈妈看上去有话要说，Sherlock仰着头观察，绝对是，但妈妈低头看了他一眼放弃了，“那就这样吧，这周我没空，下周就我们俩去对角巷Sherl。”  
“我也可以不用……”Sherlock反对到一半，妈妈横了他一眼：“你必须得去，Sherlock，看看你的长袍都垂在膝盖上，我是什么样子的妈妈啊嗯？让儿子没衣服穿？”  
Sherlock受不了地叹口气，“我又不在意——”  
“听她的吧Sherly，不会有坏处的，需要我陪同吗？我可以——”爸爸也走进了厨房，揉了小儿子的头顶一下，“不要。”黑发的男孩晃了晃头，恼火地瞪他，却只让爸爸哈哈笑：“Sherlock长大了，不希望双亲陪着出门，会显得他还是小娃娃！”  
“才不是那种原因，你们故意的！”Sherlock嚷着，爸爸妈妈笑着用“我知道我知道”的眼神瞅他，而Mycroft倚靠在门口，抿着茶。  
厨房通往院子的门敞开着，夏天的热风吹进来，带着草木被曝晒后的味道还有院子里的蔷薇花盛放过后将落未落的花香。  
Sherlock依旧觉得，藏在茶杯后的哥哥的表情有些疲惫。  
*  
“为什么你没有去魔法部？从我记事起你就觉得你可以改革魔法部，变成一个更高效的部门，你是这么说的。”暑假一个星期过去，Sherlock还没有得到答案。  
“情况很多，有些不受控制。”Mycroft耸肩，麻瓜工作不是很忙，据说就是文件多，那些Mycroft只需要扫一眼就可以让羽毛笔自行解决，所以他总是踩着点出门踩着点回来。  
也就是说，上午四个工作时，中午回家吃饭，下午再四个工作时，一秒都不多，有时候更少些。总之，他回家的时间比有工作的爸爸妈妈都多，这对于放假在家的Sherlock来说是个威胁。  
“你就没有些什么追求吗？学学食死徒建一个摇滚邪教团之类的。”Sherlock气喘吁吁地堵在门缝后，瞪着“下班回家听到房间里有奇怪的声音”而来敲门的哥哥。  
Mycroft翻了个白眼：“Sherlock，与其你不断尝试把我赶出去，不如直接告诉我你在干什么，要知道虽然你可以在家小小地使用一点儿魔法，但这也是有风险的，魔法部说不定哪天会给你递交一份出庭通知。”  
Sherlock咬牙，“我自己会解决的！”他想要关上门。  
“真的？不过如果你因此上了魔法部的黑名单，亲爱的，霍格沃茨会禁止你回学校，”Mycroft低声道，他捏着一根小小的羽毛举到两人中间，“而要我忽略你房间里的动静已经越来越难了，男孩。”  
Sherlock吞咽了一下，迅速抢走了哥哥手中的绒毛。  
未成年巫师禁止校外使用魔法，这道禁令是为了避免不懂事的小巫师在麻瓜面前暴露魔法，所以只要周围有成年巫师监护，魔法部就会睁只眼闭只眼。但是，如果周围没有成年人但他附近却频繁出现魔法信号的话，魔法部很有可能会找他麻烦，即便他身处一间本身就有着魔法装修的屋子里。  
白天爸妈都不在，他在房间里搞的那些动静已经很危险了，要是还打算使用魔杖施加静音咒……  
Mycroft在门口叹气：“你喜欢霍格沃茨，Sherlock，别测试踪丝的灵敏度还有魔法部的反应，他们总让人惊讶。”  
“那你为什么不去魔法部？”Sherlock又抓住这点追问。  
“我有我的理由。”Mycroft从门缝前离开，“你总是这样，想知道我的秘密却从来不分享！”黑发小男孩打开门吼道。  
“前提是，你那是秘密，”Mycroft正在下楼，“小心，Sherlock，我暂且相信你会解决你的‘小麻烦’。”  
“谢谢你的忠告！”Sherlock重重地关上了门。  
门板的撞击声回荡在屋子里，整栋房子都抱怨他们的争吵，冰箱门轻轻地咬了一下Mycroft拿冰棍的手，似乎在责怪他，“好吧，抱歉，为什么我总是要为他的任性道歉？”哥哥叹息，靠着冰箱撕开了包装，含住冰棍的时候感慨麻瓜家电偶尔还是很有好处的。  
而楼上的Sherlock，正汗流浃背地喘气——他不敢施清凉咒，房间里也没有空调，为了透气开了窗，吹进来的都是火热的风。  
“我讨厌夏天！”Holmes家小儿子说。  
汗水浸得他伤口很疼。  
*  
Mycroft的房间就在Sherlock旁边，而他今晚“恰好”没有按时入睡。  
隔壁传来痛呼声，短促得就像是脚趾撞在了桌脚，声音突然出现又骤然消失，Mycroft静静坐在床头，背靠着墙壁，墙那边就是弟弟房间。  
他们兄弟间的对抗赛已经持续了好几年，从Sherlock开始有自我意识后，当他发现自己可以不是哥哥屁股后面的小跟屁虫了，这场比赛就开场了。确切来说，就是Mycroft十一岁去霍格沃茨开始。  
Mycroft再也不能随意进入旁边的房间，他弟弟自尊心强得可以为了一支被擅自移动的别针而一个月不吃饭。  
那家伙在尝试“一些事”，对Sherlock这样的孩子而言禁令反而是挑战。他倾听着隔壁的动静，魔法触角轻轻地探出去，他替Sherlock施加了隔音咒，这样不会吵醒父母，他才能把可能会出现的麻烦控制到最小。  
他转头看向床头柜上的药瓶子，希望用不到这个，他想。隔壁没有什么动静了，Mycroft把触手再伸进去了些，绕过他自己设置的静音咒，探知到Sherlock躲在床单下面，呻吟声从布料下溢出来，像是轻声的抽泣。  
他受伤了？！Mycroft跳起来冲出房间去，无声咒在他出门的同时打开了隔壁的门，房间里很凌乱，就像有一头小型动物闯了进来似的，窗户敞开着，地上一片狼藉，细碎的羽毛到处都是。  
门轻轻地关上了，床上的鼓包颤动着，体积有些异常。  
“上帝啊……”由于麻瓜爸爸的原因，他们家梅林的出现频率和上帝平分秋色，Mycroft走过去，手放在床单上的同时，那个鼓包剧烈地抖动了一下，他轻轻抽走了床单，一头小兽缩在床上呜咽着。  
阿尼玛格斯。  
“Sherlock，”Mycroft叹口气，他弟弟终究还是成功变形了，但……面前这个小东西，有着鸟头，双翅的羽毛没长齐，有着鹰的爪子和猫科动物的后肢，还有一条长长的尾巴……小家伙抬头看了他一眼，大大的蓝色眼珠委屈巴巴的。  
“呜——”小兽发出了控诉一般的哭腔，“哦梅林……”Mycroft难得地失去了语言。  
*  
Sherlock简直想死。  
自从第一节变形课McGonagall教授演示了从一只猫便成人后，Sherlock就一直念念不忘阿尼玛格斯的事。但阿尼玛格斯需要长期的练习——少则几年多则十几年，除了那些天赋异禀的巫师以外，很少有人会花这么多的时间练习危险的变形术，如果没有人监护，一旦在变形过程中遇到问题，比如……他现在这样，就会万劫不复。  
他之前一直无法真正变形成功，总是只能在身体某处长出几根羽毛——什么鸟的羽毛都有，可见他大概是会变成一种会飞的动物，他不得不频繁地把羽毛从身体上拔掉，那很疼，又不能去找Pomfrey夫人治疗，而他的治愈咒语又很烂——看在万能的梅林份上治疗系魔法是最不符合他天性的体系，他只承认自己在治疗咒上缺乏天分。  
但他无法放弃，Sherlock整个学期私底下都在练习。直到暑假前夕，他终于有了些许突破，他终于把双手变成了翅膀！  
根据羽毛种类他分析是鸮形目[][鸮是脊椎动物亚门、鸮形目动物，是中国古代对猫头鹰一类鸟的统称，现在用来命名鸮形目猛禽，该目猛禽均为夜行性鸟类，广泛分布于除南极洲外的世界各地，现存约140种。]的一种，他费了很大劲才把翅膀收回去，但不知为何Mycroft依旧在见面的第一刻就戳穿了他。他已经如此接近结果！他可能会变成一只会飞的鸟！这多让人激动啊，他无法等到暑假结束，他得继续努力尝试！  
可……急迫的结果，却是阿尼玛格斯变形中最忌讳的走火入魔，魔法失控，把他的变形过程导向了一个魔法结果——他变成了魔法生物！成功的那一刻无比痛苦，他的身体和身体里的魔法都产生了剧烈的波动，就好像在与这个新身体所具备的魔法相互排斥，电流在身体里窜来窜去，难受极了……Sherlock挣扎着分析自己的处境，他似乎有翅膀，但他可以看到自己的爪子——还有后腿，糟糕……糟糕……他还能感到自己有尾巴，该死他变成了魔法生物里极为罕见也极为强大的一种，狮鹫！  
作为人类是控制不了这种生物身体里的古老魔法的！！  
“呜……”他忍不住哭出声，身体好痛！要被撕裂了！！谁来……救救他！！救命！救救我Mycroft！！  
“Sherlock……”  
熟悉的声音传来，Sherlock条件反射地抬头看去，因为痛苦和混乱，他什么也看不清，气味倒是很明显，他不反感，“呜呜……”他听到自己发出了哀鸣。  
“好了好了，我知道，冷静……”那个蓝色的影子晃着，好疼！好疼啊Mycroft！  
“我知道……听着，你得——”那个人在对他说着什么，但Sherlock太疼了，他想要嚎啕大哭，他想要在地上打滚，但他也想要展开翅膀飞走，他想要撕开什么！！  
可他被抓住了，“嗷呜！！！”Sherlock挣扎起来，“嘘嘘嘘——安分点儿——拜托——Sherlock，听我的，就一次……你会伤着你自己！上帝……”  
Sherlock不管不顾地试图发现身体里的痛楚，但他挣扎着，他生气地又挠又抓，最后扑通一声掉在地上，痛楚之外空气里多了一种气味，闻起来很危险的味道……Sherlock一愣，他饱受折磨的大脑呆住了，那是浓稠的铁锈味！  
鲜血的味道激活了他猛兽的捕猎本能，他安静下来捕捉味道的来源。  
“谢天谢地。”有人叹道，他发现了，血液的颜色像是鲜艳的旗帜一样在空中飘舞着，从那个站着的男人身上散开，Sherlock扑过去——蓝白色的光芒一闪。  
剧痛让他的世界天旋地转，“啊啊啊——”他咆哮，嘶吼，哭喊着，身体似乎被从里到外换了个边，视力完全消失，疼痛在四肢百骸流转，他快疯了，或者已经疯了。  
不知道过了多久，久得他以为自己要死了，疼痛才慢慢地褪下去。  
他还没有回过神，有东西凑到了嘴边：“喝下去。”遥远的地方有人的声音传来，他不是很清楚自己是否张着嘴，也不知道怎样吞咽，总之好像浑浑噩噩地喝了什么刺鼻的东西，之后便什么也不知道了。  
*  
那天晚上之后的整个暑假，Sherlock都很虚弱，他的身体大概是被拆掉重新拼装了一次，每个部分的零件都要重新适应所在的位置，他非常颓丧，妈妈担忧地问他出了什么事，因为他在摩金夫人店里毫无怨言地任由夫人为他测量。  
“没什么，妈咪，只是晚上看书看累了。”他如此解释。  
那天之后，麻瓜政府部门的工作似乎突然多了起来，Mycroft开始忙碌，总是很早出门又很晚回来。  
但每一天，早上起来他会在自己窗台发现一瓶药剂，他打开一闻，就和第一晚昏迷前喝下的那瓶相似的气味，他喝下去了，有些恶心，但过后胃里会沉沉的，就像他是一艘要散架的船，而药是一只锚，把他钉在原地让他好修复自己。Sherlock还没有博学到知道这个药剂的名字，从口味上来说，他只能推测出六种成分，复杂得要命。  
失败的阿尼玛格斯变形后果非常严重，他原本应该去圣芒戈住院的。  
有一天晚上他没睡，凌晨的时候窗外传来扑簌簌的羽毛声音，Sherlock静静地躺着，等着，玻璃瓶轻轻地磕在窗台上，他一跃而起跳到窗前，却依旧只来得及看到送信的鸟远去的背影。  
Sherlock也不是很明白，就算抓住了猫头鹰又能怎样呢，又不能逼问一只鸟是谁让你送来的。  
虽然他很清楚答案。  
Mycroft绝口不提那天晚上的事，见了面，他们依旧像往常那样斗斗嘴，或者视而不见。  
Sherlock偶尔会想要，他是不是需要问一下类似“你的伤口怎么样了”之类的问题，但那很蠢，Mycroft的治愈咒很厉害，他一准早就自己治好了，从他的举止中看不出来受伤的痕迹。但他记得自己那天晚上变成了狮鹫，这种魔法生物的爪子都有一定魔力，伤口可能不是那么好疗愈的。  
但他问不出口，每次见到Mycroft，他都挣扎着在内心拔河，最后干脆就躲着哥哥不见面了。  
终于，暑假就要过去，Sherlock总算是要离开这让他喘不过气来的两个月，他收拾着行李，拿出一个厚厚的本子，最新的一页里夹着狮鹫的羽毛——这学期以来搜集的每次尝试变形长出的羽毛都在里面，各种长度各种类型都有，他依旧不知道自己会变成哪一种鸟，哪种都可以，只要不是魔法生物就好。  
身体上拔掉羽毛造成的伤口已经全好了，他这段养伤时间每天都在思考是哪个环节出了问题，是否可以改进，他琢磨着回到霍格沃茨就可以开始新一轮的练习——有人敲门。  
是Mycroft，Sherlock不用开门也知道，喜欢用那个节奏敲门的只有他。  
“我能占用一点儿时间吗？”他哥哥礼节周到地询问。  
这一个多月来他们还没有正式交谈过，Sherlock咬了咬嘴，放他进来。  
“明天爸爸送你去车站，我还有点儿事要处理就不去了，”Mycroft看到了他的行李箱上合起来的羽毛收集本，转开了视线，“你想说什么Mycroft？”Sherlock皱眉，他知道他欠了Mycroft一个不必要的解释，或者说道歉，也就是说感激。总之，就是那些麻瓜电视剧里播放的那样。  
他得感谢兄长拯救了他的小命，然后对方说这是他应该做的，家人彼此都会这么做，然后两兄弟抱头痛哭？之后握手言和，一起对抗世界。  
听起来真糟糕，他真的不该和爸爸一起看麻瓜肥皂剧。  
“我知道你从来不吸取教训，”Mycroft突然说，他一直在观察，一直，“所以，Sherlock，我要你对我发誓。”  
Sherlock对他那种居高临下的口气没什么好感，但这次他知道自己少一口做对的底气，那句教杀手做人的古语怎么说来着？不要吃别人递来的面包，以免他就是下一个要杀的人？  
“关于？”他僵硬地回答。  
“发誓你绝对不会在我不在场的时候练习阿尼玛格斯。”Mycroft前进了一步，他很高，十二岁的Sherlock只到他的胸口，哥哥一低头，整个把男孩笼罩在阴影里。  
“我——”Sherlock反射性地要拒绝，可Mycroft捏住了他的下巴，拇指压在他的唇缝上，Sherlock扭动间尝到了铁锈味——与那晚他失神疯狂的时候捕捉到的一模一样。  
血，他哥哥的血。  
Sherlock愣住了，他知道的会和血搭上关系的魔法无一不强大，要么是最强力的保护咒，又或是最狠辣的黑魔法，或者，是最牢靠的誓言。  
“我拒绝其他的回答，Sherlock，‘饮下兄弟的血，说出你的承诺’，发誓——”  
他被强行抬着下颌与Mycroft对视，哥哥的眼睛微微眯起，浅色的眼珠子在眼皮缝隙里散发着危险的反光。  
Sherlock吞咽了一口，口腔的血味让他无法动弹，除了服从以外。  
“我发誓……只在你的监护下练习阿尼玛格斯。”他说。  
“你知道违背誓言会发生什么。”Mycroft跟道，手指离开了。  
Sherlock又吞咽了一下，他们血脉相连，如果Sherlock违背了诺言，受伤的将会是他们俩，甚至可能父母都会察觉。但Sherlock没有想那么多，那双锁定了自己的眼睛具有某种魔法，似乎看进了他内心，或许在他脑子里刻下了什么。  
“知道了。”他无知觉般喃喃道。  
Mycroft出去了。  
Sherlock长吁一口气，他躺倒在床上，胳膊遮住眼睛，好半天都没有起来。  
嘴里的Mycroft血液的味道，还残留着。


	3. 三年级·Sherlock与渡鸦

新学期，学校又换了新的黑魔法防御课老师，给出的新学期教材参考书列表包含了一本海洋魔法协会出版的《海洋的魔法Ⅰ》，不是必修但一看名字Sherlock就很感兴趣，然而妈咪带着他去买的时候发现……一千金加隆一本，有半张书桌那么大。除了封面每一页纸都是水做的，翻书必须用控制水的咒语，如果伸手去碰触，海水就会顺着手指流出来，干了会留下细微的盐粒。  
Sherlock想要，但看在梅林份上他妈妈才不会买！透支到三十岁的零花钱也不够。  
开出这个书单是个（没记住名字的）女老师，她建议学生们面对黑魔法时，多学会运用自然魔法去对抗，因为黑魔法是不自然不健康的，自然魔法天然具有抵抗力。不过她的理论……只停留在理论阶段，现有的除了一些能掌控的简单风火水咒，并没有太多的自然魔法可控。Sherlock所在的斯莱特林学院对力量有着天生的敏感，开学后学院内部也一直在讨论那本书。  
“太贵了，即使是那些财大气粗的家族也不见得愿意花这个钱买一本书，据说丽痕书店至今也只卖出去三本，一本在魔法部研究，一本在霍格沃茨，还有一本不知道是谁买走了。”  
“霍格沃茨图书馆这本书也不能外借……”学生们都在Pince夫人的监督下阅读，以免错误的翻书咒语搞得水淹图书室。  
为了抢在别人前面Sherlock跷课去看，惹得Pince夫人跟教授告他逃课，当然禁闭又逃不掉了，再逃课也只会被Pince夫人赶出去。  
Sherlock数着自己的小金库——靠贩卖自制魔药这几年他赚了点儿小钱，但乱七八糟买他那些超纲的东西也花了不少，数来数去也只剩下三十六个加隆八个西可还有几块铜纳特，买那一页都怕不够。  
值得一提的是，第二学年Sherlock在学校里认识了一个好朋友，格兰芬多的John Watson比他高一个年级，这孩子长期被酗酒的父亲家暴，来了学校后就瘸腿圣芒戈也治不好，但Sherlock从走廊经过一眼就轻而易举解决了他的“小问题”，从此John就对Sherlock佩服得五体投地。  
开学第二天John在晚餐的时候来找Sherlock：“我的钱袋不见了！我找了一整天！”  
蛇院学生已经习惯了其他学院的人来餐桌上找Sherlock答疑解惑。黑发男生说：“那个绣着JW的棕色天鹅绒布袋，赫奇帕奇学生送你的，里面有十一个西可五个纳特的钱袋。”  
“对！你知道在哪？！”John惊喜地喊道。  
Sherlock把它丢到了餐桌上，“太少了，一点儿帮助也没有。”  
John气得两天没理他。  
Sherlock叹气，除了抢劫古灵阁外没辙了。  
他愁眉苦脸地第六十一次给妈咪写信抱怨他想要那本书（除了烦妈咪他实在想不到任何不犯法不会被学校开除但短期内能达到目标的办法了虽然这个做法也有很恐怖的后果），烦不胜烦的妈咪给他回了一封吼叫信。  
奇怪的是，那封信不是Flint船长带来的，而是一只漆黑的大渡鸦。  
大黑鸟在一同飞进来的各种鸮形目猫头鹰中间可谓鹤立鸡群，斯莱特林有学生的雪枭站在主人桌上吃肉，渡鸦落在附近一只银双耳面包盘的边缘几乎和它一样壮观，只是羽毛没有那么蓬松，反射着金属一般的蓝紫色光芒。  
它黑溜溜的眼睛在看Sherlock。  
“哇哦！”  
一部分学生惊呼Sherlock那家伙又收到了吼叫信，一部分惊叹那只漂亮的乌鸦。  
“Sherlock！！你要再给我写信要那本湿漉漉的书！！我就烧了你的温室！！别以为我不知道在哪！！我说到做到！！与其不劳而获你还不如好好想想怎么少关禁闭！！存一存你的钱罐子！！圣诞节必须回来！！哦对了，欢迎你的朋友来家里度假，John？我们全家都期待在圣诞节看见你！你可以带伴儿来，具体写信告诉我哦！Sherlock！！听到了吗！圣诞节你敢不回家我也会烧掉你的温室！！”  
哗啦啦信纸碎在了桌子上，礼堂里静悄悄地，直到隔了两张桌子以外的格兰芬多桌子那边传来一句：“呃……谢谢夫人？”  
大家哄堂大笑，只有Sherlock气呼呼地吹走了碎屑。  
那只渡鸦还停在桌子上，它咂咂嘴，无视了其他学生喂的面包和肉，也不许人摸，跳到了Sherlock的南瓜汤杯子旁喝了几口，乌黑的鸟喙一离开黄色南瓜汁，汤水就仿佛从荷叶上滑落的露水一样不留一丝痕迹。  
接着它展翅飞走了。  
“第一次看到用乌鸦做信使，据说这种鸟太聪明难以使唤。”学生们嘀咕。  
“它真大啊！我还以为是老鹰！Sherlock那是你家的鸟？”  
“不是。”Sherlock盯着那只飞禽的背影，若有所思。  
*  
又一个早晨，那只渡鸦又跟随着送信猫头鹰飞进了大堂，这一次它落在Sherlock肩膀上，嘴里叼着一只小羊皮纸包裹。  
Sherlock拆开来，正是他写信要妈咪寄来的折叠银刀——为了做魔药赚钱他切割了太多草药原来那把银刀报废了，Holmes夫人在羊皮纸上还写了一段话：你把你的银刀怎么了，这把刀用来拆信也太锋利了！我是相信你不会把它用在不好的地方才寄来的，你知道后果。对了蜂箱已经装好，爸爸已经迫不及待啦！Mike说他对蜂蜜“不感兴趣”，你懂的，哈哈哈。  
Sherlock翻翻白眼，渡鸦也咔咔咂嘴，这时他旁边的同学惊呼：“它是不是也在看信？”  
可不是吗，Sherlock偏过头，仿佛它落在肩膀就是为了和Sherlock一起看信。  
“别傻了鸟哪看得懂，就算它们聪明。”有别的学生反驳。  
作为雀形目中最大的一种，Sherlock目测它比大多数隼形目都要大了，肩膀上沉甸甸的，“你超重了吧？虽然鸦科是最大的鸣禽，但大成你这样只能叫胖。”Sherlock说。  
接着，斯莱特林的学生们就见识到了，什么叫鸟类最高智商。  
它叼走了那把折叠刀送到了 Filch的位置上，这位霍格沃茨管理员入选历届“学校最不讨人喜欢的存在”可不是徒有虚名，他瞪着那凸出的圆溜溜眼睛盯着这“凶器”，拿起来左右看了看，“折叠刀？”粗声粗气的，他是个哑炮没法确定是不是有魔法，就递给旁边的魔咒学教授检查，教授看了看，“的确是有魔法的……”  
“没收！”不等教授给结论，Filch就夺过去收起来了，“有魔法的刀！”  
没有人敢说那是Sherlock的包括Sherlock自己，他和 Filch从入学后就一直势不两立，这下他要拿回来可不那么容易。  
渡鸦大摇大摆飞回来，鸟喙又沾了沾Sherlock杯子里的牛奶，在男孩捉住它之前耀武扬威地飞走了。  
Sherlock瞪着它的背影咬牙切齿，他的手指刚才差一点儿就碰到了那蓝黑金属般的羽毛。  
*  
九月末尾的风开始卷了些凉意，这一学年他们周末可以去霍格莫德村度假，但首先要有父母的同意书。  
渡鸦送来了他的回执，Sherlock当然不用担心妈咪会反对，不过就算反对他也已经从地道去过无数次了……所以，在他打开信封抽出同意书的时候，那只乌鸦似乎也讽刺一般咂咂嘴，Sherlock的同学依旧尝试喂它吃东西，但它根本不搭理，却总是依旧要在Sherlock的杯子里喝点儿什么再走，不管里面是什么。  
Sherlock递给渡鸦一封信，里面问妈咪家里是不是买了渡鸦用信使，还有他的Flint船长怎么了是不是弄坏了。  
“给妈咪，你知道。”魔法世界里只要这样对猫头鹰说就行了，但乌鸦瞅着他的信封没有要接过去的意思，“好吧，给Holmes夫人，她住在——”  
渡鸦在他杯子里咂了两口柠檬苏打水，扭头就走，压根没搭理他。  
Sherlock拿着羊皮信纸的手僵在那里，“难道……它需要报酬？”坐在他身边的Victor探头道。  
“它腿上没有绑钱袋。”Sherlock翻个白眼，直觉告诉他这只该死的渡鸦就是不想给他送信。  
妈咪这一次的回信是家里原来那只猫头鹰Billy带来的，主要是为了寄给他新的袜子，紫色的，附带一片小回信：“你终于想起问问Flint船长了，你那只鸟遇上了暴风摔坏在家呢，我和你爸爸都不会修。天气变冷了记得穿袜子！不要光脚在学校跑来跑去的，有人告诉我你光脚穿鞋！真是不像话！渡鸦？我不知道你在说什么亲爱的，Billy还好好的，它才三岁！你不要跟它说要换鸟！它生气了谁给你送信！”  
Billy在他桌子上吃了些碎肉肠，正要走，Sherlock突然一把将它抓住，吓得这只三岁的长耳鸮扑腾起来，脑袋上两只耳朵一样的羽毛“角”都炸毛了。  
“我说，”Sherlock瞪着它黄色的大眼睛，“你是不是把家里的信给了一只渡鸦？嗯？你居然把家里的信给其他鸟？！”  
长耳鸮发出尖尖的像猫一样的叫声，Sherlock听了一会儿，“好吧，我相信你不会背叛我们的。”他一松手，这只备受惊扰的大鸟就跳起来用翅膀打他的头，扬了几片小绒毛后气呼呼地飞走了。  
斯莱特林的同学都很震惊，“你听得懂它说什么？”Victor不负众望地来询问。  
Sherlock奇怪地看他一眼：“怎么可能。”  
“那你干嘛欺负它！”Victor无奈地叫道，“你知道女生们都快把你盯穿了吗！”  
Sherlock这才意识到差不多整个大堂的学生都在以目光谴责他，就连教师餐桌的老师都在瞪他，于是，过了一会儿变形课老师就走过来：“早餐过后来校长办公室一趟，Holmes先生，关于你对待动物的行为我们要讨论一下。”  
Sherlock不出意外把这笔账记在了那只渡鸦身上。  
*  
那之后好一段时间Sherlock都没看到Billy，它倒是有尽职尽责送信，但总是高高地把东西丢下来就走了根本不下来，有一次还摔坏了Holmes夫人带给Sherlock的一罐蜂蜜。Sherlock感觉这个学期跟他有仇。  
想要的书买不到，银刀坏了，教授一个个排队关他禁闭，Flint船长也受损报废，家里的猫头鹰还往他碟子里投鸟粪。  
还有他没法练习阿尼玛格斯！  
难道就永远卡在变形的途中无法精进了吗？但Sherlock无论多么想要尝试练习，也不敢真的去实施，只要他哪怕起一丝破坏约定的念头，侵入嘴唇的那滴血就似乎在口腔内散发着苦涩的味道。  
他无法入眠，睡梦中都似乎有人把拇指压在他的嘴上，轻轻摩挲……他忍不住用舌头去舔舐，却无法磨灭那奇特的感觉，哪怕用牙齿噬咬，几乎把嘴皮咬破他也还是忘不了，那根手指在梦中折磨着他，一开始是嘴唇，接着是脖子，锁骨，胸膛……  
Sherlock不知道自己是第几次从热汗中惊醒，他的背后一片濡湿，裤裆也是。  
这不公平……他跪趴在床单上捶打床垫，这也不合理。  
他肯定出现在其他男学生梦里的绝对不会是亲哥哥。  
白天，他想方设法制作魔药赚钱——他需要一个自动搅拌机！福灵剂的价格最高但是最难制作，他的成功率不错但那相当耗神，但Sherlock不在意，越累他越能睡个好觉，一夜无梦。  
可事实并不如此理想。  
他在最累最坏的夜晚依旧会做梦，一开始是一根手指，后来是手掌，梦中还有耳边似命令似低语的呢喃，他辗转反侧，在一片潮热中惊醒，肮脏的内裤和黏在额头上的发丝无一不告诉他发生了什么。  
Sherlock离开宿舍，在城堡里横冲直撞。  
他差点儿直接炸掉Filch办公室的门，而如果银刀没有就放在书桌右边抽屉里的话，他可能会炸掉整间屋子。  
“老天爷啊，孩子你今天怎么了？”墙上的画像在他经过时惊呼，但Sherlock根本没有搭理，他手中握着自己的折叠刀，卡进肉里的刀背就像刀锋一样令他疼痛，但不会流血。  
是的，这把折叠刀有魔法，它属于Mycroft。当它在人手中的时候，不管是否折叠起来它都是一件武器。它造成的伤口不可见，却可以致命。  
或许这就是为什么渡鸦要把它送进Filch手里，虽然看起来像是因为嫌弃Sherlock说它胖……Sherlock怒气冲冲的脚步放缓了，几乎停下来，他面前长长的走廊里，月光在墙面投影了一扇一扇窗子的花纹，其中一扇中间就有它黑色的轮廓。  
它乌黑的眼珠子在月光下闪着琉璃珠一般的光，似乎能看透一切。  
一切，包括他如此愤怒的理由，包括他半夜出现在这儿的理由，包括他下意识藏在身后的手中的刀。  
Sherlock的呼吸急促起来，他瞪着渡鸦，渡鸦也看着他，在窗台上一动不动。  
男孩重新迈开脚步，他缓缓地经过那扇窗子，就像是夜不归宿的孩子偷偷经过熟睡父母的门口，听不见半个脚步声。  
然而他又停下了，他吞咽了一口，慢慢回头，渡鸦还在那儿。  
无法抗拒地，他走过去。  
月光下，乌鸦几乎是闪闪发亮，就像是黑色的镜面，或者，它就是。  
Sherlock摸到了它，它的羽毛并不是想象中那样冰凉，而是温暖的，甚至灼热——几乎要把他烫伤，它扇扇翅膀，Sherlock条件反射地喊道：“别走！”  
男孩急急忙忙地把刀子放进口袋，空出手捧住这只大鸟的身体，他哪里捧得住啊，它那么大。  
他掌心的刀伤灼烧，但Sherlock不在乎，他只庆幸那把刀不会造成伤口，不然现在血就会沾染上这赤黑的羽毛，它会不高兴的，男孩觉得。当他的手掌滑过那仿佛涂了蜜一般油滑的覆羽，内心忍不住赞叹着。  
渡鸦让他抚摸，甚至似乎在他手下有些昏昏欲睡，Sherlock把它抱起来的时候它都没有挣扎，乖觉的样子就像家里养的那条雪达犬，小时候的红胡子也是这样乖乖地缩在他的怀抱里，让他抱着回到被窝。  
Sherlock躺进被单下，乌鸦也是，在他身边蜷缩起来，脑袋埋在翅膀下面。  
他睡着了。  
朦胧的梦中他似乎在飞翔，就好像是躺在云层里，他终于成功了……  
酣畅淋漓的一觉醒来，Sherlock意识到他开学以来还从来没有睡得这么好过，他看向身边，床单上并没有一只乌鸦存在过的证据。  
而他的手也不再疼，Sherlock反复张开手又拳起，是的，那道看不见的伤口消失了。  
他或许知道渡鸦是哪来的了。  
*  
这天晚上，他来到走廊，果然又看到了那只渡鸦。  
这一次他没有靠近，一旦他知道了事实，一切都开始不一样。  
他恨这只大鸟，就像他恨Mycroft。  
开学一月零六天后，Sherlock重新开始了练习阿尼玛格斯，他选择在湖边的空地，那儿有很多树，渡鸦总是停在其中一棵柳树上，静静地看着他。  
Sherlock严格按照书上的步骤去做，再也不敢走捷径。  
渡鸦再也不靠近他，午夜十二点前它就会离开，Sherlock如果不停止练习，会感到心脏抽痛。  
它不是每天晚上都来。而它不在的夜晚，男孩还是会在湖边的柳树下坐一阵子，手里把玩他的那把小刀，一边小心不要被刀背划伤，一边渴望被划伤。  
他如此举棋不定，那根本不像他！Sherlock愤怒地把小刀扔进了黑湖。  
*  
两个月后，Sherlock还是没能变形成功，他的羽毛收集本都满了。分明他能感到羽毛一根根长出来，但就好像他本身难以放弃人类的身份成为动物，又或者是之前那次惨痛的变形失败给他留下了阴影，他总是卡在变形中间，空有一身羽毛却无法飞翔。  
亏他还总是嘲笑John有创伤后应激障碍。  
就在他的焦虑中，圣诞节来了。  
John如约在Holmes家度过了假期，幸好Sherlock的温室还没有被烧掉，这给他带来了一丝安慰，Sherlock每天去查看，估摸着假期过去后里面种的东西能卖多少钱——还是完全不够。  
Mycroft在家也有工作，还是穿着他那身黑色麻瓜套装，时不时会去院子里冲着一个叫“手机”的麻瓜制品说话，每一杯茶里都要加一勺蜂蜜。  
“你又胖了，兄弟。”Sherlock每天都报时一般对他说。  
麻瓜政府小职员冲他翻白眼，有空就邀请John去下棋——还故意输给他，Sherlock对此嗤之以鼻，但又忍不住想到他哥哥都从来没有故意输给过自己。  
圣诞节当天早上，Sherlock抢在所有人前面第一个跑去圣诞树下，收到了爸爸妈妈送的新银刀，John送的一本麻瓜侦探小说。还有Mycroft送的一只新本子，并不是很厚，干净的羊皮纸散发着奇特的墨香，里面什么也没有，当然了那是用来写东西或者夹东西的本子！  
Sherlock不知道自己那么生气，虽然他早就推测出了自己会收到的礼物，但他还是不知道自己为什么那么失望。  
当John感谢Holmes夫妇送给他的珍贵礼物时，Sherlock大声打断了他，“除了那本海洋魔法书以外的礼物都是多余的！”他说，“真不知道这种无用的传统还有什么存在的必要！”  
妈咪气坏了，对他施了鼻涕泡咒，只要不说话就一个劲儿冒鼻涕泡，非要他对所有人都道了歉才停。  
那之后他整个脸都红红的，因为一直流鼻涕眼睛也红红的，喉咙也酸胀不堪，就像一场重感冒。  
即使对Sherlock来说，他这天也有些超支。  
晚上他窝在自己的卧室里，听见楼下爸妈还在聊天——肯定在讨论他今天的失礼，John已经睡了，Mycroft不知去向。  
“Sherlock！你到底是怎么了！我不记得把你教育成这样没有礼貌的粗鲁孩子！！”早上Holmes夫人的咆哮还犹在耳边，Sherlock也不知道自己是怎么了，他搞不明白，坏掉的机械鸟Flint船长摆在他桌上，他已经修好了，修得甚至比之前还好。他可以修复如此复杂的能飞的假鸟，却修不好自己。  
他一团乱麻，就像是被塞进布袋里的一堆羽毛，杂乱无章，横七竖八，支离破碎。  
Sherlock有很久没有哭过了，他缩进被窝，圣诞节真的不应该是哭泣的日子，不过他反正从来不在乎过节，管他的呢。  
叩叩叩。  
Sherlock静止了一会儿。  
扣扣扣，那声音又响了，是有什么敲玻璃。  
在床单上擦好脸，男孩探出头去看，他的窗帘半拉着，今晚没有月亮。  
但他可不怕，下个月他就十四岁了好吗，鬼什么的又不能对他施咒，也许是谁给他写信了。这么想着，Sherlock就翻下床去拉开窗帘，但玻璃外并没有猫头鹰。  
他打开窗户张望，不远处的栗子树上一抹阴影吸引了他的目光。  
那只渡鸦。  
栗子树是爸爸在他出生的时候种在院子里的，旁边是Mycroft出生时种下的橡树，比他的树高大很多，虽然现在是冬天但张开的枝干显示着只要春天到来会是什么样的枝繁叶茂。  
渡鸦扇扇翅从树上飞过来又合上翅，轻巧得仿佛是跳过来似的。  
它站在窗台，即使云层厚实，Sherlock也依旧能看见它羽毛反射天光，油光发亮。  
“干嘛，你来嘲笑我吗。”男孩没好气地想要关上窗户，但渡鸦已经跳了进来，他放弃了，又回到床上去背对窗户继续生闷气。  
渡鸦也跟着蹿到了床上，它在Sherlock身边走来走去，男孩的余光能看到它走路的样子。  
腿短的鸟类几乎没有优秀的步行者，况且床单是软的，它走一步就要陷进去，这给抬起腿迈出另一步增加了难度，滑稽的步态让Sherlock扑哧一声笑出来。  
渡鸦仿佛生气了，它扇扇翅膀，不走了。  
“好吧，你要干什么？”男孩软了脊背，叹口气。  
闻言，它朝着地面跳去，一眨眼间这只乌鸦似乎放大了一百倍，它的羽毛层叠铺陈翻转，组合成了由一件黑色西装包裹的男人。  
Mycroft出现在Sherlock的卧室里。  
男孩被那个瞬间点亮，但当哥哥出现的时候他又黯淡下去。  
这很奇怪，明明渡鸦和Mycroft就是同一个。  
“如果你是来骂我的——”Sherlock鼓着脸颊。  
“你今晚不练习吗？”Mycroft看看怀表，“今天很合适，没有月亮，但还没下雪。”  
意味着光线不好，意味着在外面练习也不会有人看到。  
但Sherlock不想去，“反正我总是失败。”他咕哝。  
“你是认输了？”他哥哥说。  
Sherlock讨厌输，他一直在追赶，就是不摔倒也很难追上，如果摔一跤还不赶紧爬起来，距离会越来越远。  
“爸妈还没睡。”他没法溜出去。  
“你今天牢骚很多。”年长的男人叹口气，挥挥魔杖，屋子里的物品都迅速靠墙贴好，就连Sherlock屁股下的床也把他抖下地，拎着被子床单把自己两条腿搭在墙上竖起来。  
房间里顿时就空旷得像舞蹈教室。  
Sherlock并不经常看到他哥哥施咒，但他知道这样不说一句咒语有多难。  
他咬着嘴唇内侧，静静回想阿尼玛格斯变形要点。  
“呼吸，Sherlock，深呼吸。”Mycroft说。  
他深深吸气。  
“你知道你会变成鸟，想想飞行，云层，风……”Mycroft的声音在这间房子里回响，“你喜欢风，想想它们托起你……”  
可他总是会继而想到自己摔下去。  
对面的Mycroft似乎啧了一声。  
下一秒，他感到了风。  
*  
Mycroft并没有带飞天扫帚，他大概在鞋子上用了魔法，又或者他全身的衣服都是魔法道具，飞行魔法，也有可能是防护咒附带悬空效果。  
Sherlock看到自己的家越来越小，而他们还在往上。  
风从他身边掠过，低矮的云层环绕他们，冻得像掉进了结冰的水面。  
他什么也看不见了，云遮住了一切。  
Mycroft停下了，“准备好。”  
Sherlock冻得瑟瑟发抖还没来得及思考他要准备什么，他开始坠落。  
“Mycroft你这个混蛋——”  
他的叫骂拉着长长的尾音消失在空中，云层迅速遮住了那个黑色的高挑身影。  
冷！他快结冰了！！  
风像刀子一样划过他的皮肤，他无法呼吸。  
快想，阿尼玛格斯变形要素，快想！  
Sherlock紧闭着眼，不敢问自己离地面还有多远，他感到熟悉的羽毛钻出皮肤的刺痛感，他又会卡在中间的！Sherlock快哭出来，眼泪一冒出来就冻在了睫毛上，他眨着眼睛想要挣开冰块，感觉有东西来到面前。  
是渡鸦。  
它缩着翅膀，和Sherlock一同坠落，漆黑的羽毛上沾满了冰晶。  
Sherlock也不知道在想什么，他伸出手去抱住了乌鸦，虽然是体长两英尺有余的大鸟，但比起Sherlock的五英尺的身高依旧是小小一具，冰凉的覆羽下温暖的身体让他暂时忘了这是谁。  
它羽毛滑溜溜的，黑色的爪子尖利，它刺破了Sherlock的睡衣，痛得他清醒过来。  
地面的窗户里灯光闪闪，那是他家的房子，还剩下不到三千尺。  
他会摔死！  
想想飞行，想想风，想想它们托起你。  
Sherlock闭上眼，感受下落的风呼啸着刮过他长出来的脆弱羽毛，感受每一根新羽在风中摇摆，承受风的摧残，坚韧地并列成排——  
他已经被风刮麻的脸颊失去了痛觉，四肢百骸不知道是什么滋味，好似已经死了，才什么也感觉不到。  
Sherlock睁开眼，发现自己飘在空中，他惊讶地晃动四肢，却感到在上升。  
他的胳膊长满了羽毛，他细细的腿在空中踢踏。  
Sherlock只愣了一下，就开始掉落，吓得他赶紧挥舞胳膊——现在是翅膀了，没有光照看不清纹路，他是什么品种的鸟？  
他一直飞，尝试了飞到最高点，他的高度远超过雀形目，翼展也比渡鸦宽，尾巴很短，爪子强壮，翅膀的花纹看不清楚，综合来说他是猛禽的概率无极限大。他想要和渡鸦炫耀，但一转头却找不到鸟。  
他飞着寻找，总是因为不熟练飞行而在空中打滚，他不敢相信真的变成了一只鸟——这么愚蠢的形容实在不适合他，事实就是他变成了鸟，有什么好不敢相信的。  
雪终于落下来，柳絮一般的雪片在四周飞舞。  
他飞了很久，久到掌握了所有飞行技能，但再也没有找到渡鸦。  
后来，他知道了，自己是一只尚未成年的短尾雕，比他小的鸟全是他的猎物。  
Sherlock把最新也是最后的羽毛夹进了那只本子，有着黑色的封壳，里面的每一页羊皮纸都散发着奇特的墨水香味。  
他的圣诞礼物。


	4. 四年级·Sherlock与吐真剂

致黑皮本：  
虽然你是讨厌的Mycroft的圣诞礼物，但作为公平公正的以理智和逻辑思考能力著称的人类，我还是决定正式启用你作为我的记事本。  
在你之前，我并没有系统记事过，如果我有什么地方做得不对，你只能忍着。  
但我相信文字记录是一件绝顶容易的事，不是吗，据说有人三岁就开始写日记了，我不可能比一个刚学会“拼写”的人干得还糟糕。  
如果你想问“为什么这个小子要开始在本子上记事而不是用脑子”，我大可告诉你：我年岁渐长，有太多无用的信息进入视野，有一些我可以毫不犹豫地丢弃，但有一些，以我目前的经验难以分辨。我一岁零六个月的时候妈妈说——她是一个很有头脑的数字魔法研究员（著有《详述数字魔法的奥秘》一书），她说“有备则无患”。于是这就到了你派上用场的时候。  
我好奇我那糟糕的哥哥是否会有记事本。  
鉴于他把你送给我，我假设他也有类似的需求。  
你诚实的用户：SH  
1.6  
生日在圣诞假期中间令人恼火。  
我可以拒绝生日帽，但拒绝不了吹蜡烛和爸爸跑调的生日歌。  
Mycrov不在家是唯一的好事，如果我还得忍受他去年那样的嘲讽，我就要戳瞎他的眼睛。  
如果我估算不错，圣诞节后他比以前忙碌了十倍，中午不回家，周一和周三周五的晚上，周末全天不在。他的麻瓜工作不可能突然变得繁忙，结论，他有了新工作。虽然他不承认。  
愚蠢的Mycrov，他忘了家里还有一面钟表会告诉我他在哪？下午三点到四点间他去了“魔法部”！  
  
1.8  
Mycrov的外套上有飞路粉。鞋底和裤子反而没有。  
结论：他换了衣服。  
问号：他做了什么需要换衣服？  
  
1.9  
魔杖尾端有磨损痕迹，他是用木头去打人了吗？  
我查看了他的麻瓜机器，麻瓜制品的一个好处：可以记录物主踪迹。这台机器显示他有三个时间段失去信号，我相信他去了没有信号的霍格沃兹。  
  
1.10  
圣诞假期要过了，我肯定校长知道发生了什么。  
  
1.21  
不敢相信！他成了傲罗！！可明明之前他无论如何也不愿意去魔法部！甚至不愿意谈论这件事！  
为什么？？  
发生了什么。  
他不愿意告诉我，一如既往！  
  
2.28  
你说我要是加一点儿蜂蜜会怎样，能降低浓度增加甜度吗？但不能甜得让人尝到。  
  
3.2  
失败。失败失败失败失败  
我恨魔药  
可恶  
  
4.25  
暑假前能成功吗，我很怀疑。  
  
7.1  
不能……我必须承认，魔药大师这一称号掺不得一点水份，这使得它更有价值了。  
  
7.21  
今天是疲惫的一天，黑皮本，我烧掉了温室……我得记住这一天，千万不要把滚地虫的粘液、吸血蝠的舌头、地精的指甲搅拌在一起接受阳光的照射。千万不要。  
还有千万不要再把温室安在妈咪的玫瑰丛旁边，千万，千万不要。  
  
8.30  
他暑假很忙，基本不回来，倒不是说我想看见他，见不到人怎么测试？即使是我也无能为力。  
不是因为还没准备好。  
没有温室是一件很麻烦的事。  
  
9.16  
测试人数：149  
不良反应：3  
有一个是前一天摄入了酒精，另外两个是当天摄入了酒精。  
结论：本品基本合格，严禁摄入酒精。  
  
10.3  
John对此反应良好。我认为可以进入下一阶段。  
虽然有难度，但我成功率很高，瞧着吧。  
  
11.6  
进展顺利，Snape教授认为让我们尝试一下高级魔药的制作难度很有必要。  
告诉你了黑皮本，我可以的！“如果把你扔进黑湖喂章鱼能改善一下你沾沾自喜的脑瓜子，我会的。”  
我喜欢他我告诉过你吗？他是我最喜欢的老师！  
难度：妈咪＞Snape＞McGonagall教授＞Dumbledore  
我还没想好把他放哪，不要嘲笑我，他有变量。  
  
12.20  
制作顺利，不出意外我可以在圣诞节前做好，你觉得教授会认可吗？他最好认可，不然Mlike就要倒霉了！  
不管怎么说，你都不会希望家庭成员倒霉的，对不对？  
*  
虽然已经到了午餐时间，但魔药教室里的孩子们却一反常态，不但没有一窝蜂地从这间不见天日的地下教室涌出去，相反他们分成两派聚精会神地围绕在讲桌旁，教室里鸦雀无声。  
讲桌上摆放了两个小瓶子，里面各自装了小半瓶无色透明的液体，其中一瓶多一点儿。  
“或许你的黑魔法防御学领先学院，但校长的胡子都知道我的魔药学比你更好，Holmes，所以我的得分当然要比你高！”站在讲桌一边，一个穿着拉文克劳校服的男生说道。  
“把希望寄托在校长那堆主要成分是角质蛋白的有机物上真是明智。”而另一边穿着斯莱特林校服的黑色卷发男生哼道。  
“什么？你又在说什么麻瓜玩意儿！”拉文克劳怒斥，那边的学生们也都作出嫌弃的表情。  
“你知道巫师的减少就是你们排斥麻瓜看不起麻瓜造成的吗？不思进取自取灭亡。”黑发的斯莱特林说，然而他身后同学院的斯莱特林们都没有搭话，要知道斯莱特林可是最排斥麻瓜的学院了。听到这种话，有一部分原本站在他这边的学生忿忿挪到拉文克劳那边去。  
拉文克劳的学生更得意了。  
然而这个叫Holmes的斯莱特林学生只是翻个白眼：“我可以用实例证明，我的吐真剂比你的更有效。”  
这时，站在两个阵营中间的魔药学教授咳嗽了两声。  
“行了，Holmes先生，还有Slughorn先生，你们的吐真剂都十分成功，两个学院都可以加二十分。现在，离开我的教室去塞你们的中饭！”教授低沉在声音在教室里嗡嗡回荡，学生们顿时作鸟兽散。  
只有两位当事人还留在原地，Slughorn先生不服气地嘟囔：“没道理，先生，明明我的更多。”  
教授瞪他一眼，“我知道你因为有一个当过魔药学教授的亲戚而自鸣得意[]，Slughorn先生，你再多说一个字我就扣分。”  
听到这么说，拉文克劳学生急急忙忙地拿起小瓶子要离开，“把它留在这儿！我可没指望你们这个年纪就能做出吐真剂去祸害四方给我惹麻烦！”教授的怒斥吓得学生手一抖把小瓶子丢在桌子上跑走了。  
“啧，好了，Holmes先生，你还有什么疑问吗，不，不用回答，只是给我滚出去。”教授乌黑的眼睛居高临下地瞪着剩下的这位斯莱特林，“天知道出了什么岔子今年的圣诞节大餐不如往常吸引小鬼！”  
“如果你只是要我离开，为什么要用疑问句？”Holmes也瞪他。  
“因为这个句式对别人都有用，除了你这个……小混蛋，去喂饱你自己。”魔药教授横他一眼，一手拿起自己的教学用具，一手推着斯莱特林把他搡出了自己的教室，头也不回地朝着热闹的大厅走去。当然，他没能看到当他绕过讲桌的时候，Holmes先生迅速地在他黑袍下方把两瓶吐真剂收进了自己的袍子。  
跟着教授走进既是餐厅也是大堂的高顶下，雪花正在簌簌落下，小精灵们在空中飞来飞去洒着闪闪发光的金粉，转来转去的螺旋彩带和小礼花围绕着几棵悬在空中的华丽圣诞树，整个霍格沃茨都充满了圣诞节的快乐气氛。  
白发苍苍的老校长已经发表完了今天下午开始放假并祝大家圣诞快乐的讲演（或者是不成调的歌唱），午餐已经摆上餐桌，到了下午，学生们就都要陆陆续续离开了。包括小Holmes先生。  
*  
“所以，你认为呢，哪一瓶更优秀更好？”Sherlock擎着两个瓶子站在Holmes大宅的门口，他刚被妈咪拥抱过，而他的哥哥Mycroft正准备依葫芦画瓢也拥抱他一下来着。  
哥哥把张开的手臂放下来，眯起眼睛，“你们做了吐真剂？四年级？”他拿起其中一瓶打开盖子闻了闻，塞给Sherlock，拿起另一瓶又闻了闻，举起来透光看了一眼。  
“较少的这一瓶添加了配料之外的东西，Sherlock，你又这么干了。”他盖上盖子。  
“停下做那张脸，“Sherlock嫌弃地说，“那张‘哦你又惹事了’的脸，我这回没有！”  
“恭喜，魔药教室躲过一劫。”Mycroft兴趣缺缺地回答。  
“这让它更有效！”Sherlock义正言辞，气鼓鼓地。  
“但是Snape教授没有给你额外加分，不是吗。那说明它和其他吐真剂一样有效，好吧，创意精神可嘉。”Mycroft挥挥手，走进屋内，Sherlock跟在他身后：“一样有效？！听听你在说什么Mike！像个两百岁的老头儿，‘稀饭和玉米糊一样好下口’，哦真恶心！”  
“你再叫一次那个名字我就——”Mycroft竖起一根手指，Sherlock瞪圆了眼睛，“Mike！Sherly！你们还在门厅干什么？吃饭了！”妈咪的声音传来。  
他俩抬起头看向正对家门的大摆钟，铛——悠扬的钟声传来，一根雕刻成“父亲”字样的指针咔喳一下从“车”摆到了“家”上，在此同时，身后的房门打开，Holmes先生走进来：“哦！孩子们都回来了！你们好！”  
“你好爸爸欢迎回来你另外一只手套落在咖啡店了。（哦真的？谢谢亲爱的我就猜是那儿！）别叫我那个妈咪那真幼稚。”Mycroft抬脚去了餐厅，留下Holmes先生和Sherlock大眼瞪小眼，“你好Sherlock？”  
“你说过一遍了爸爸。”Sherlock阴沉地回答。  
“Mike又欺负你了？”父亲眨眨眼睛。  
“他什么时候那么干过？哦，无时不刻！他是个糟糕的哥哥！！”他冲着餐厅的方向喊道。  
“别像麻瓜金鱼那样喊话，Sherly，就算是，你也是只巫师金鱼，爸爸不应该给他看麻瓜电视剧，这个圣诞假期不能再这样度过了，”餐厅里伴随碗碟的碰撞声，他哥哥的回答传来，“我宁愿他炸掉温室，妈咪看在梅林份上再给他一间温室。”  
“我恨他。”Sherlock翻个白眼，搂着他的肩膀朝餐厅走的麻瓜爸爸哈哈大笑。  
*  
Mycroft进餐中途收到一封猫头鹰邮件急忙离开。饭后爸爸去咖啡店拿手套，妈妈放任厨房里的餐具自己洗洗干净跳进碗柜，来到还坐在餐桌边的Sherlock身旁，“你看起来很……蜜糖，学校里一切都好吗？”  
Sherlock正在唰唰地翻阅巫师邮报，指着第十六版一个小框说：“看，又有人被关进了阿兹卡班，而没人知道他是被冤枉了，如果吐真剂能被合理使用——”  
“吐真剂太过了，亲爱的。”妈咪对着厨房一角的毛巾点点魔杖，毛巾跳起来抓住一个企图开溜不擦干自己的盘子用劲地抹干，发出哧溜哧溜的滑稽声音。  
“如果人们无罪，为什么不能坦诚一点儿？”Sherlock甩了报纸蹦起来，椅子不满地在他身后擦着地板大声抗议着滑开。  
“至少你要让人们选择是服用吐真剂来证明自己的清白或是……”  
“或是谎言！”Sherlock喊着，扔下报纸走了。  
妈咪叹口气，走到洗手间的镜子前，魔杖敲了敲镜面，“帮我找大儿子，谢谢。”  
过了一会儿，镜子说：“抱歉，他说现在没空，晚些时候他会从后花园的门进来，哦他说，如果太晚了就明天见。”后花园连着厨房，上楼不经过起居室所以不会打搅家里的任何人。  
“哦那孩子，总是没空，傲罗部门真是太繁忙了，即使他是最年轻的高级探员！我可怜的孩子……”妈咪托着下巴感叹。  
“……我对此持保留意见，夫人。”镜子含蓄地回答。  
*  
Mycroft的确是从后花园进来的，悄无声息，家里任何一个物品都没有惊动，除了在厨房里守株待兔的Sherlock。  
“特别行动分子，晚上好。”Sherlock坐在厨房角落的一张单人沙发里，在灯亮起来的同时，两手支在椅背搭出一个小尖塔。  
Mycroft翻个白眼，在门边搁好雨伞，“学得很像，Sherlock，斯莱特林加十分。”  
“那当然，我可是斯莱特林。”Sherlock也翻个白眼，和他哥哥一模一样。  
“因为你试图模仿我的野心？可怕。”Mycroft打开柜子给自己搜刮宵夜，他晚饭只吃到一半就走了，现在已经是半夜啦。不过妈咪似乎没有留下任何可能会喂给老鼠的食物。  
Sherlock在Mycroft鼻子下面举起一只碟子，里面放着一块熏肉三明治。  
“哦，谢谢。”Mycroft这么说着关上柜门，“真贴心，你又想要什么了？”  
“你疑心病真重，Mike，不到退休你就会变成传说中的疯眼汉Moody[]那样疑神疑鬼，最后住进圣芒戈精神科。”Sherlock眯着眼睛上下扫了他哥哥一眼。  
“不准那么叫我；而且Moody并没有疯癫；还有你话太多了兄弟，我觉得这个三明治十份可疑。”Mycroft盯着三明治，拿起来左右看看。  
“那就别吃，”Sherlock耸耸肩，转身离开了厨房，“晚安Mike。”  
*  
过了一会儿，厨房里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，“荧光闪烁。”一声低吟，魔杖尖端发出莹莹亮光，照亮了洗碗池里只剩下一点儿残渣的碟子。  
Sherlock翘起一边嘴角。  
*  
他哥哥卧室的门开了一条缝，“Mycroft，你睡了吗。”  
“如果我睡了，你会离开吗？”黑暗里床上的身影回答他。  
“你应该回答我的问题而不是用问题回答我。”Sherlock闪进去关上门。  
“而你不应该在我的宵夜里放吐真剂。”他哥哥的声音有些低沉，黑暗中Sherlock暂时无法完全通过声音判断哥哥的情绪，那家伙可是伪装的大师。  
“你没吃，不然应该生效了才对！”Sherlock开了灯，顿时光芒让他们俩都眯起眼睛，“Sherlock……”哥哥无奈低吟。  
“你吃了吗？”Sherlock追问。  
“是的是的我吃了，虽然我知道我弟弟是个小混蛋，但我还是决定纵容他一回，权当圣诞礼物，现在关上那该死的灯！”他哥哥的头闷在被子里几乎是小声咆哮。  
Sherlock关了开关，有些雀跃地跳上床钻进Mycroft的被子里：“你现在是什么感觉？和老式吐真剂的服用者感想有什么区别？你看过报告，快告诉我！”  
年长的Holmes从被窝里探出头来，长吁一口气，“该死的，那就是我可以选择用自己的方式回答你的问题，而不是机械性地吐出第一个冒出脑海的答案，我看过吐真剂的详尽报告Sherlock，比你知道的更多，那东西有很复杂的后遗症，神经会有一定损伤，你确定你的不会吗？”  
“如果会的话你还会吃？你为什么吃？”  
“因为我相信你不会给我吃将造成后遗症的东西，虽然你不是个小天使，但你总归不会拆了他们的翅膀。”Mycroft又叹了一口气。  
“我当然不是天使，你觉得你是？”Sherlock趴在床单上，胳膊肘撑起上半身饶有兴致地盯着Mycroft的脸——他们逐渐适应了黑暗，但要看清楚一个人的表情很难。  
“不，我也不是。”Mycroft这回叹了一口气才说。  
“你总装作你是。还有你为什么总是叹气，这可能是副作用？”Sherlock手掌托着下巴，他记录资料并不需要用纸笔，否则现在应该开始在本子上刷刷写个不停了。  
Mycroft真的在说一句话叹一口气，“我认为，这应该是我特有的反应，Sherlock。”  
“为什么？为什么你要叹气？”Mycroft可以看到Sherlock歪着头。  
“为什么你要拿我做实验？你有很多小白鼠，不够的话我还可以找来更多。为什么我有这么不按常理出牌的弟弟？虽然那也多了很多乐趣，但也多了很多麻烦。为什么我的上司如此愚蠢？我希望——我确定他在那个位子待不久了谢天谢地。你瞧，我有很多需要叹气的事。”  
“为什么你成了傲罗？为什么之前你不去？为什么突然又改主意了？为什么不告诉我原因？”Sherlock一股脑问了一堆问题。  
Mycroft先叹了口气，然后他回答：“傲罗司正缺人，我当然是去最缺人的部门；之前不去是因为我有些项目做不到，比如体力活；改主意是因为经过这段时间我改进了自己的不足之处，而且麻瓜政府很无聊，再找点儿事干也不错；就像很多其他你想知道的原因一样，我希望你自己去发现而不是让我告诉你。”  
Sherlock并不需要时间消化他这段话，所以很快他继续追问：“只是因为想要锻炼我？不是因为你那无聊的虚荣心？向我炫耀你什么都懂而我是笨蛋，你知道。”  
“你只是相对于我来说是笨蛋，Sherlock，我还以为你明白，你这小笨蛋。”黑暗中Mycroft翻白眼似乎翻出了声音。  
Sherlock哼了一声，他安静了不到两秒又问：“如果有机会，你会让我不要出生吗？”  
Mycroft瞪大了眼睛，他几乎是条件反射地张嘴，“不！为什么我会那样做？我不会冒险改变我的命运，还有爸爸妈妈的，他们很快乐，我希望你也快乐。”  
“可是你总是折磨我！”Sherlock小声质疑。  
“如果你希望别人不要对你做某件事，就不要给他们期望之中的反应，那是一个让他们继续的信号，Sherlock，我告诉你了，你是个笨男孩。”即便是他们已经适应了微弱的光线，Sherlock也很难看清楚Mycroft是否翻了白眼，但他肯定哥哥这么做了。  
“你在把你欺负我的责任全推到我头上！你的逻辑学这么糟糕你那卓越的大脑是怎么容忍的！”Sherlock喊道，声音都没有降低多少，“嘘！”Mycroft在嘴唇前竖起一根手指，“你想让妈咪知道你给我下药？吐真剂？她会关你一年的禁闭就连校长来求情都没用！”哥哥低声道。  
Sherlock抿嘴，他知道Mycroft是对的，他们安静了一会儿也没有听到任何动静，“他们睡了。”弟弟才用气声说。  
“感谢梅林。”哥哥又叹气了。  
“我认为你没有吃那个三文治。”Sherlock侧躺下来，胳膊枕在脑袋下。  
“你无法证明我吃了，或者没有。”Mycroft依旧平躺着。  
“我可以，我可以问你一些你平时绝对不会回答的问题——”  
“但你无法证明我回答的真伪。”Mycroft打断他。  
“我可以让你再来一滴，反正你已经吃了一滴了，三滴内都是安全的，这可由Snape教授检验过。”Sherlock倨傲地说，手从被窝里伸出来，一只小瓶子在窗外漏进来的月色中反光。  
“我可以拒绝。”Mycroft别过脸去。  
“可如果我也有一滴呢。”Sherlock说。  
*  
几分钟后，他们身穿睡衣面对面坐在床上，Sherlock的是浅灰色的条纹，Mycroft是深红色的条纹，就像两个大孩子支起被单玩家家酒一样，周围厚厚的床幔都放了下来，被单中央飘着一只发亮的橘黄色光球，球里的光像水一样流动，还辐射出一些热度，既可以保暖又可以照明。  
“你的同学知道他们一直都在当你的实验对象吗？”Mycroft提问道。  
“只有John知道，他发现的时候气得要命，那天早上我为了实验致幻剂的效果给他泡了咖啡，结果那东西没起作用，当然。”  
他哥哥扶着头，“他赢得了我的尊敬，至今也没杀掉你。”  
“我告诉他了，你知道普通人所受到的那一丁点儿实验附加损伤几乎可以忽略不计，我研制的魔药产生的后遗症大概就和他们喝茶加两颗糖还是三颗糖为心脏带来的负担的差距差不多，”Sherlock撇嘴，“而如果我成功了，成果是这损伤的无数倍！”  
“只有我知道，梅林保佑我。”Mycroft翻个白眼。  
“轮到你了！”Sherlock琢磨了一下，“我的确可以思考我的回答，虽然John也是这么说的，好了现在我又多了两个样本了。”  
“他知道你在拿他测试吐真剂？不你不敢。”  
“太麻烦。”Sherlock老实回答。  
“很好，我不需要问你是用了什么办法复活自己的。”Mycroft又翻了翻眼睛。  
“没人可以复活，Mycroft，你不会想要长生不老吧？你想要吗？”  
“你呢。”他哥哥又反问他。  
“你又用了问句，”Sherlock皱眉，“我觉得药效还可以加强一点儿。”  
“不，Sherlock，这样很好，不会对人体造成负担。”Mycroft盘着腿，手肘撑在膝盖上，手指在下巴搭起尖塔撑着头。  
“可你一直在回避我的问题！”弟弟也盘着腿，手肘也撑着膝盖，他下意识想要模仿这个动作，但最后还是阻止了自己。  
“不，亲爱的，我在回答你问题。”哥哥淡然地回答。  
Sherlock愣了一下，他的问题是：你想要长生不老吗。而Mycroft的回答是：你想吗。  
他的表情有一瞬的空白，就好像这个答案超出了他的思考范围，一如他经常嘲笑那些面对他时反应不及的普通人那空白的表情一样。  
“这个世界很无聊，我不想活那么久，可也许以后会有很多有趣的事发生，麻瓜世界日新月异，迟早他们会革新这个世界，不是吗兄弟？那时候……”Sherlock喃喃低语，他哥哥看着他，“那时候再考虑也不迟不是吗。”他兄长替他回答。  
Sherlock眨眨眼睛，他看进Mycroft的双眼，那双眸子里光芒闪烁，大概是光球里流动的辉芒产生的效果，出乎意料地引人入胜。  
“我知道你的意思。”Sherlock回答，虽然Mycroft的并不是一个问句。  
“你还有问题吗？”Mycroft轻声问道。  
“我……”Sherlock张嘴，“我有，”他断续说，“但我……”他的脑子在和药效做斗争，他想要回答问题，但分明他应该才是问问题的那个，可他不知道怎么他哥哥就变成了控制问答的人。  
因为他们都服用了吐真剂，笨蛋，当你们都站在一个平面上，你怎么可能赢他呢，Sherlock在心底骂自己，可原本他以为如果他们都必须说真话，他得到的肯定能比Mycroft从他这儿得到的多——毕竟平时他在哥哥眼里就足够一览无余。  
他的确得到了很多，可他还想要更多，更多，远远超过他应该得到的。  
“我有问题，但我不想问，不要逼我。”最后Sherlock涨红了脸才回了这个简单的问题，因为他内心深处，想要问，想要问太久了。  
“好，”Mycroft从容地回答，眉宇间有些担忧地看着他，“我不会，但我认为是你自己在逼你自己，Sherlock，别跟药效做对，那不值得。”  
“噢你肯定对此一清二楚了？”Sherlock音调陡然拔高，这顿时撕裂了他们难得平和的相处空间，Sherlock吃了一惊，而Mycroft的表情中忧虑的部分更多。  
“这显而易见，没有什么值得，Sherlock。”他哥哥依旧回答了，即便那其实不是一个问题。  
Sherlock瞪着Mycroft，过了一会儿，“你根本不知道。”他说道，带着他这个年纪的男孩鲜少有的沉重，Mycroft来不及张嘴，他就掀开床幔跳了下去头也不回地离开了，留下敞开的门，和借此涌进的风。  
Mycroft又叹了口气，走下床去时听到隔壁的关门声，不是很响，但也没有刻意控制声音。他也关上门。  
回到床边，Mycroft一挥魔杖熄灭了那颗光球，房间里顿时一片漆黑，温暖也消失殆尽。他摸了摸残留着两人体温的被单，爬进去盖上被子。  
平躺着，他再次长舒一口气。  
“如果你没有那么骄傲，亲爱的，我们都会轻松很多。但我可能不会像现在这样爱你。”  



	5. 五年级·Sherlock与水蜘蛛

在霍格沃茨，五年级末尾有令学生们担惊受怕的O.W.Ls.考试，他们大多数会因此度过地狱般的学年，当然了，恨不得一年级就考掉它的Sherlock Holmes例外。  
开学第二天，同学们的日常交流内容就分为了考试和魔法部换届两大派，中间可能还夹杂了感慨假期短暂和期待新恋情（从未发生过的自然也是新的）等小众派别；作为霍格沃茨唯一订阅了巫师报纸和麻瓜报纸的学生，Sherlock自成一派。巫师人口远远不如麻瓜，新闻产出率自然也望尘莫及，虽然魔法学校的学生们对此不感兴趣。  
长耳枭Billy至今也不爱搭理他，总是把一捆报纸高高地丢下来，一副不砸烂他的早餐就不罢休的样子。  
Sherlock独自离席，在去图书馆的路上迅速翻阅着厚厚一沓报纸，时而辅以不屑的冷哼，除非他看到了感兴趣的东西。  
“怎么了Sherlock？”过来找他的John Watson点点他的肩膀，“表情那么奇怪。”  
“定义奇怪。”Sherlock转过头来。  
“呃……若有所思？或者说一看就觉得有阴谋也行。”这位格兰芬多级长还没有从假期的愉快经历中回过神来，他红光满面，姜黄色的头发都有点闪闪发光。  
“看这条新闻。”Sherlock把报纸递给好友。  
“上一起失踪案发生于两周前，目前苏格兰场正在全力调查中……有麻瓜失踪了？”  
“是又失踪了，”Sherlock纠正他，John便继续看了下去，“……第一起发生于八月的最后一个周日深夜，伦敦郊区三十六岁主妇疑似离家出走，第二起……嘿！”  
Sherlock摘走了报纸，不死心地想从单词缝隙间抠出点儿新信息，“一个月内三起失踪，不同地点不同阶层不同年龄不同时间，警方完全没有头绪——”  
“巫师界完全没有报道，我们的报纸什么也没写！”被勾起了兴趣的John又抢回来，直到他们走进图书馆在窗边坐下后都在看。  
“天呐，这到底是什么情况Sherlock？如果巫师失踪这么多都要翻天了，大家会担心是不是神秘人复活……之类的，这版下面紧跟着歌手发布新专辑销量破纪录？谁在乎那个？！”  
“好问题，回答你需要麻瓜学校的人类社会学位John，那不重要，重要的是没有一丝线索，虽然麻瓜警察的无能不出意料，但根据我长期订阅的报纸描述他们的监控系统还算运作良好，像这样完全没有线索的案件——嗯，有意思。”Sherlock停下了长篇大论，盯着报纸一角，食指抚摸着自己的下唇若有所思。  
“什么？”John探过头去看他在研究什么，但除了报纸上的几张照片以外什么也没看出来。  
“我有点事要去查证，回见。”Sherlock报纸一折起身就走，John追上去：“你去哪，图书馆没有你需要的资料？”  
“图书馆不是万能的，早安。”Sherlock对怒视他的图书管理员Pince夫人乖巧眨眼，一旦离开其他人的视线，Sherlock就把随身带着的课本塞进John怀里，格兰芬多级长已经见怪不怪了，一脸“哦拜托又来了”的表情。  
下一个瞬间，站在他对面的斯莱特林学生已经消失，取而代之的是一只在空中扑腾的短尾雕，尚未成年的脸还是蓝灰色，它对John短促地鸣叫了两声后就滑出了城堡，朝着蓝天的边际飞去。  
“是是是，我会留意的，当教授问起‘亲爱的Holmes先生逃课去哪儿啦’我保证不知道，我本来就不知道，他什么时候告诉过我？从来没有！”  
忿忿不平的John尖着嗓子学舌，没有注意他身后的砖墙上有个不算小巧的影子一闪而过。  
*  
麻瓜聚集的伦敦空气一如既往地劣质，Sherlock走在大街上，鹰隼般的目光迅捷地扫过他的目标们，虽然每个人手上都有一台“手机”，他还是费了些功夫才偷到了一台不用指纹解锁的。  
Sherlock认为手机是个好东西，他哥哥就有，但霍格沃茨不兼容麻瓜科技，他暂时还解决不了这座学校古老强大的魔法限制，令人生气。  
有手机指路，Sherlock顺利找到了目的地，那是一栋废弃的大楼，也是第三个人失踪的地点。  
他钻进警戒线四处查看着，虽然不能在校外使用魔法，但他认为其实麻瓜的先进科技已经在某种程度上属于“魔法”了。说起麻瓜科技，巫师们时至今不知麻瓜们的技术在某些方向上已经远远超出了魔法的想象，开发新魔法的需求迫在眉睫却以世纪为单位止步不前，再这样下去魔法世界迟早走上绝路。  
他不禁又想到了图书馆那本《海洋的魔法》，若能在自然魔法界开辟一条道路……  
“你会在用完后还回去吗。”身边突然响起的声音截断了Sherlock的思绪，他翻个白眼，“你是拥有伦敦还是怎么，一只鸟都逃不过你的视线？”  
他哥哥的眼睛朝上翻了翻，Sherlock顺着看过去，他们正站在一枚球形摄像头的扫描范围内，“鸟总会落地，落地必然有脚印，Sherlock。”Mycroft的声音如往常那样抑扬顿挫，普通的对话也像在念一段诗句，用Sherlock的话叫“极尽戏剧化之能事”——虽然他的好友也会用来形容他。  
“交给你了。”Sherlock把手机关掉，往穿着西装的Mycroft胸前一拍，转瞬间又变回了一只棕色的大鸟，扇扇翅膀就飞出了建筑很快不见了。  
他敢这么胆大妄为地随意变身，也是料定了他兄长一定有所防范——麻瓜监控威胁不到像Mycroft这样高明的巫师。  
被留下来的高个子转了转手中的麻瓜设备，看了看密码锁屏和干净的屏幕，一个穿着黑色便装的干练女性走近了，Mycroft把手机递给她：“查一下使用记录后还给失主。”  
*  
回学校后，Sherlock当然因为逃课被关禁闭了，关于他逃课的事一年级学校就和Holmes夫人联系过，三方会谈的结果就是校长认为不应该太过于束缚学生的天性，因此只要他期末考试没问题也就关关禁闭了事，反正学校里谁不知道他Sherlock Holmes的能耐？  
当天晚上两个死党约在有求必应屋碰头。  
“你今天去伦敦了？！真好……我也学会阿尼玛格斯就好了……”John沮丧又羡慕，忽略Sherlock关于他的阿尼玛格斯形态大概率不适合长途旅行的推测，“你去伦敦干什么？”  
“确认一下麻瓜警方真的在与魔法部合作，而不是巫师单方面参与麻瓜事务。”Sherlock在一张大会议桌上摊开他收集到的资料，这间屋子目前是一间会议室。  
“和巫师合作？这又不是第三次世界大战……”John嘀咕，“你怎么知道巫师参与了——”Sherlock瞪了他一眼，“明明早上我看过的报纸你也都看了，”他翻出一张报纸，指着不会动的照片给他，“这是谁？”  
John探头观察照片上的侧脸，“呃……一个警察？”  
Sherlock白眼翻到脑后，又扯出一张报纸，指着头条上做无声演讲的魔法部长照片，John仔细一看，一对比，喔，刚才那个警察就站在部长身后，看似傲罗。  
“既然有巫师参与，那绑架犯不是幻影移形就是用了门钥匙呗？”John摸着下巴，“不，他们没能在现场找到相关魔法使用痕迹。”Sherlock耸肩。  
“你怎么知道现场没有痕迹？报纸上写了？”John正要去翻，“John，你好歹出身麻瓜家庭，如果有哪怕丝毫线索即使是魔法线索，你觉得这些报纸不会换着花样把功劳都算在麻瓜部门头上吗？！”  
“嗯……有道理……”John点点头，“但也有可能政府部门封锁了消息？”  
Sherlock沉默了一会儿，“不。如果真的是幻影移形或者门钥匙这么容易追踪的咒语，他早就破案了。”  
他的好友愣了，“‘他’？谁？”  
Sherlock一本正经随口道，“你所知的最危险的人。”  
John顿了一下，叹口气，“唉，原来是你哥啊。”  
*  
很快，第四起失踪案发生了，Sherlock甚至没有通知John就翘掉了变形课，那是早上第一节，副校长气得扣了斯莱特林五十分，还从来没有人敢于逃她的课，即使Sherlock Holmes或许已经掌握了当天的课程。  
Sherlock赶到了案发现场，距离报纸出街才两个小时，距离案件发生时间大约八个小时，他在空中盘旋着俯瞰狭窄交织成网络的小巷，警察还在附近流连。  
根据报道，监控录像显示被害人打着伞经过了上一个路口，必然进入了这一片地区，然而却没有录像表示她的离开，只有她的黄色雨伞掉在布满积水的路面。  
到底发生了什么。  
鹰眼比人眼敏锐六倍以上，因此即使在高空也能观察到人类容易忽视的信息，但他什么也没发现。  
他不甘心，这一次是他距离案发时间最近的一次，他不断盘旋，今天的伦敦难得有很热切的阳光，烤得他的背上热烘烘的，他快闻出羽毛烧焦的味道了。  
就在这时，Sherlock突然朝着一块地方俯冲下去。  
“哇哦！这么大的鸟！”  
“这是什么鸟？”  
Sherlock置若罔闻在地上走来走去。  
他终于发现了痕迹，是的，终于。  
他一抬头，看见警戒线不远处一个黑衣女人在观察他，鹰的眼球上瞬膜滑过，在任何麻瓜对他采取行动前飞上高空走掉了。  
假如顺利，他还能赶上第二节课，或许能减少一点儿禁闭时间。  
*  
他想得美。  
McGonagall教授没把他挫骨扬灰他就该谢天谢地，在副校长办公室抄写基础魔法和校规——自从教授们知道让他做重复低端劳动就是最好的惩罚后，他基本上就只能寄希望于Snape教授能对他好一点了。  
魔药大师向来偏心，所以其他老师一般不让他关Sherlock禁闭。  
抄完那两本该死的书，Sherlock恹恹欲睡地往宿舍走，他横跨半个英国的来回飞行原本就累……副校长猫科一样的眼睛整晚盯着他抄书，让他的鸟神经紧张。  
所以，直到已经走到了斯莱特林地下休息室的门口报了口令等石头挪开的时候，他才见到那只渡鸦。  
它蹲在火把的支架旁边仿若一尊装饰石雕，自从变形成功后，Sherlock还没能再次见到兄长的阿尼玛格斯形态，不知道是不是他的错觉，那只乌鸦更大了，羽黑如墨，像是上了油漆一样晶亮。  
他自己变形后的体形并不比这只乌鸦大多少，短尾雕只是中型猛禽，比起这只“尤其胖”的渡鸦几乎没有体形优势，况且他还是只幼鸟，要长到成鸟那样有一身华丽丰沛的羽毛还需要时日。  
大乌鸦看到他后，解除了石化咒一般活过来，Sherlock犹豫了一会儿——既然渡鸦等在这就意味着它想要进休息室即使Sherlock不带进去它也会自己想办法，并且，容忍Mycroft在学校里却不在他视线内？于是Sherlock伸出一支胳膊，渡鸦便跳到了他手上，尖锐的爪子勾进了他的外套布料中，轻微的刺痛让Sherlock的心脏有些抽紧，他眨眨眼，吞咽了一下。  
有斯莱特林的学生从图书馆回来，看到乌鸦惊呼起来：“你的宠物？”  
霍格沃茨的学生都可以携带一只宠物来校，Sherlock翻个白眼，“只能携带猫头鹰、猫或蟾蜍当宠物。”  
“我又不会告密，”那个学生也翻了下眼皮，“它可真大！”  
说话间，渡鸦跳到了Sherlock的肩膀上，大概是体量这胳膊支撑不了它的体重。  
Sherlock偏着头给乌鸦的体积留出空间，即便如此，那覆羽也还是挨着了他的脸颊，被火把烘得温温的，带着一丝不属于动物的木质香味。  
Sherlock没有再反驳宠物言论，当他走进学院休息室，不少人都注意到了他肩膀上那只庞然大物，五年级的级长Victor是Sherlock在学院里为数不多的友人，他和Sherlock同一间寝室，对三年级给他送咆哮信的乌鸦有印象，猜测大概是他家的信使便没有多言。  
只是Holmes一进门就把自己关进了四柱床的帷幕中，青绿色的床帘密不透风，多半还施加了静音咒，也不知道一人一鸟在那里面干什么，Victor摇摇头，Holmes向来古怪他管不着也管不了，别把床烧掉就行。  
*  
“你有何贵干？”床帘闭合的一瞬间，Sherlock感到肩膀一轻，渡鸦掉在床单上——这不是它第一次来Sherlock的床，三年级它曾经在这被单下睡了一晚。  
但那只鸟羽毛褪去，露出一双苍白的光脚，黑色丝制的睡裤搭配他绿色的蛇院床单异常邪恶而高贵——穿着睡衣的Mycroft坐在了他的床垫上。  
“晚上好。”他哥哥歪歪一笑，似乎在说你很没礼貌。  
Sherlock靠着床帘就好像那不是两片布料而是一面墙，他防备的样子让他哥哥翻翻眼皮，“我就不能只是来看看你的校园生活？”  
“穿着睡衣来？你怎么不干脆在学校里裸奔！”Sherlock嗤之以鼻，甫一出口便知失言——他不可控制地想象了一个未着寸缕的Mycroft，坐在他的床上，他的，床上，光的。  
Mycroft看进他的眼睛，Sherlock心虚之下又不愿服输移开视线，他咬住嘴唇内侧，反而是Mycroft先垂下眸子断开了对视——这一信号令Sherlock瞪圆了眼眶，屁股着火一样叫起来，“你学了摄神取念？！”  
他掀开床帘——这举动欠考虑得很，即便他不怕被同学知道自己床上有个陌生男人，但是当他跌出帘幕，却发现自己并不在斯莱特林的地下宿舍里。  
五平码大小的空间四周是灰色的清水混凝土，水泥面毫无装饰地精准暴露着，过于干净而略显冷感的室内只有一张黑色书桌，书桌对面有一把简单的有靠背的黑色椅子，他的四柱床在房间角落突兀地矗立着，光线来自上方的模拟天光，此时此刻是黄昏。  
他没有来过这儿，冷冽的设计风格之浓郁让主人身份呼之欲出——这是Mycroft的私人领域，或许虚构或许实质存在，萦绕其中的空气给人很强的压迫感，Sherlock对这种魔法略有研究：没有主人的允许谁也进不来出不去。  
“这是哪里？”Sherlock环顾了四周后，走到书桌前抽出空空的抽屉，关上又打开，依旧空的；他转而看向那把椅子，也是空的，但他总觉得似乎有人。  
“那重要吗？”Mycroft依旧坐在他的床上，只是调整了一下姿势。  
他哥哥说得对，这不重要，因为他不可能身处霍格沃茨以外的地方，那栋城堡有某种限制，再强大的巫师也无法在城堡范围内幻影移形更何况还搬走一架四柱床——但曾经有人成功入侵城堡，经过技术改造的话Mycroft也不是不可能绕过……他哥哥的能耐是一个谜。  
比如……什么时候学会的摄神取念？不仅难学，魔法部也限制巫师学习摄神取念，无杖摄神取念师全巫师界也没两个。  
他哥哥刚才的神情，一定是看到了他在想什么……该死的偏偏是他在想那个的时候。  
冷静，他对自己说，那只是一个联想，人类很难控制自己的联想，而且只要不和摄神取念师对视就是安全的。  
“让我回去，”他转而道，“不管你今晚来干嘛，我都没兴趣知道。”  
Mycroft轻哼了一下，“真的？即使是那案子的线索？”  
“我不需要你提供线索。”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。  
“是吗，那么你知道盐从哪里来的了？”Mycroft又说。  
此时此刻如果这间房里有第三个人比如John，肯定一头雾水，盐？还是一个叫Salt的人？  
Sherlock咬着牙，他收起魔杖走回床边，他哥哥已经躺在了床上，翘着腿双手交叠在脑后，好整以暇的样子。  
“嗷嗤！”Mycroft捉住了他的手腕好减轻压在自己肚子上的重量，“你不是五岁！”  
他弟弟才不怜惜他的肚皮，挣开手又摁了上去，“节食单不起作用了？”  
“节食单运转良好！”Mycroft转了个身侧躺躲开他的同时翻了个白眼，他弟弟趴在他腰上，拍拍他松软的肚皮，以前没这么软，减得太急了。  
“你真的十五岁了吗？”Mycroft低头看向自己的腹部，他弟弟挂在那呢：“盐。”  
“霍格沃茨毕业后，我建议你去麻瓜学校上上学，尤其是化学专业，你会喜欢的。”他哥哥答非所问，Sherlock耐心等待着，啪，他又拍了一下肚皮，好吧他没有那么耐心。  
“……那是海盐，Sherlock，未经处理的海盐——”  
“——海水——哦，哦。”Sherlock坐起来，Mycroft也坐起来，揉了一下肚子。  
“你肯定知道还有谁买了那本书，那本书那么贵！”  
“霍格沃茨和魔法部，只卖了两本，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock愣了一下，但不疑有他，“可上次我去问的时候店员说三本都没有了——该死！作者有一本，我怎么总是搞错什么……可恶。”  
他哥哥理智地没有发表评论。  
“……好吧，我分析了四个受害人的身份信息——”Sherlock正要转移话题，“五个，今晚。”Mycroft打断他。  
Sherlock瞪他，“依旧没有什么特别的联系我猜？”  
“你居然用手机黑进了政府档案库，作为巫师值得夸奖，”麻瓜职员翻翻眼皮，“他们没有特殊性也没有共性。”  
“所以为什么？无差别绑架？”Sherlock喊道，“作者是谁，出于什么目的，为什么要用那本书——”  
“Sherlock，”Mycroft打断他，“你想过他们的下落吗？”他眉头拧着，显得很严肃。  
“当然，但他们没有特殊技能，就是大街上随处可见的麻瓜，多数连个兴趣爱好都没有，生死有那么重要吗。”五年级学生回答，甚至有些不屑地瞥了他哥哥一眼。  
Mycroft看着他，Sherlock突然想起哥哥会摄神取念，立马转开脸，“怎么，你要谴责我没有同理心不够善良？John已经说了很多遍了。”  
“不，我想的是另外一件事，”Mycroft顿了顿，也移开了视线，“什么。”Sherlock追问，但Mycroft只是摇摇头，“先不说那个，但我可以告诉你的是，他们注定没有活路了，Sherlock，包括今晚那个。”  
Sherlock果然立马被牵引了注意力，“你确定？”  
Mycroft淡淡地看着他。  
眨眼间，Sherlock恢复了镇定，“所以你肯定很熟悉那本书，做了各种测试咯？”  
“答案是，一旦进去就没办法出来，不管它们是不是活的，一旦落水信号都会被切断，无论麻瓜信号还是魔法信号，那海水的吞噬能力很强，没有人能与之抗衡，除了写书的人。”说着，Mycroft叹口气。  
Sherlock眼珠子转了转，“你见过那个人了？”  
“是的，实际上你也见过。”他哥哥平静地说。  
*  
时间，地点，谁。  
通常Sherlock都不会问这三个问题中的任意一个，因为他总是知道。  
这是第一次，他一无所知，这短暂的震惊足够让他混乱和不知所措，他的呼吸都急促了起来，甚至感到了脊背上冒出来的丝丝凉意。  
“冷静，Sherlock，他年纪比你大，而且他比你更有优势。”Mycroft斟酌着用词，但他弟弟并不领情：“比如？”  
“他是个麻瓜家庭出身的巫师。”Mycroft回答。  
麻瓜出身算什么优势？！我爸也是麻瓜！  
“冷静，笨男孩。”他哥哥又说，Sherlock条件反射地抢白“我不笨！”但他听到了回声。  
哦，他来到了自己的记忆宫殿，最近才扩充的，他哥哥穿着麻瓜西装而不是睡衣站在一边，“想想，他是谁。”  
我怎么知道？在你提出这一点之前我根本没有意识到过！！我见过成百上千的人！  
“错误。”  
该死该死该死！  
“冷静我说过了！笨蛋！”  
可我不知道！不要叫我笨蛋！！  
“挫折是学习的一部分，Sherlock，学会它！”  
好吧，呼，我肯定见过他，是的，可我见过很多人，怎么区分。  
“你不需要区分。”  
那我怎么……啊……对，我不需要！你需要！如果你知道我见过，那说明你也在场，而这个情况多半只存在于家和……霍格沃茨。  
“他……三年级的黑魔法防御术老师！‘她’推荐的那本书，也是那一年开始你频繁来霍格沃茨——你知道他来了学校？”  
面对Sherlock的质问，Mycroft轻轻地点头，“我在追踪他，那时候他没有露出太多马脚，我只知道他偶尔去学校，但我不知道他具体在干什么，很多犯罪线索都和他有关联，我担心……”  
“你担心我？”Sherlock调侃。  
“那不应该是一个问题。”Mycroft瞪了他一眼。  
黑发男孩耸耸肩，“那么，你查出了什么？那一年你可没少来烦我。”  
“他很危险，Sherlock，非常狡猾，而且他很懂麻瓜科技，你知道，在现代社会巫师面对的不是单个的麻瓜，即使你个人魔法再厉害，一个人对抗成千上万的对手也没有胜算。”  
他哥哥很少这样和他讲话，但Sherlock还记得刚才那个小“挫折”带给他的屈辱感，“你就是为了这个来的？来警告我别不自量力？”  
Mycroft深深地叹口气，“不，我来睡觉。”  
说着他就真的往床上一歪，一只胳膊搭在脸上挡住眼睛，“今天真累，我认为你也应该早睡。”  
Sherlock知道他在转移话题，但他也意识到自己没有拒绝的底气，他最后看了一眼那张书桌，咬咬牙拉上床帘。  
空气中的压迫感消失了。  
*  
他很久没有和人形的哥哥一起入睡，准确来说是五年八个月十九天。  
他换上睡衣缩进被单下，“不许再对我用摄神取念！”小声地抱怨着。  
“我还以为这么多年你已经习惯了。”他哥哥闭着眼睛。  
他讨厌Mycroft！Sherlock狠狠地咬牙，讨厌！讨厌！！  
*  
Sherlock并不喜欢睡觉，他醒来的时候Mycroft还闭着眼睛。  
他发现两个人的手不知何时握在一起，Sherlock挣了一下都没挣开，他犹豫再三放弃了。  
他哥哥瘦了，这两年的间谍生活看来十分精彩，Sherlock直冒酸水，他很少有这样单方面观察对方的机会，正如Mycroft所说，摄神取念根本就不是什么新鲜事物，在Mycroft面前，他从来都如同婴儿一样一目了然。  
七年的差距无法逾越，他总是愤恨于此，耿耿于怀。  
可是，如果Mycroft对他了若指掌，那么……他根本没必要隐瞒不是吗，可他们还手牵手睡一个被窝就跟自己两岁的时候一样，这家伙真的明白吗？  
揣着明白装糊涂吗。  
玩弄他为乐吗！  
还是说，睡在一起是“仅仅是兄弟之情”的暗示？  
人类感情真的不是他的领域，他或许懂心理懂行为，但感情，怎么也懂不了。  
Sherlock又缩了缩，初秋的双人被窝里温暖，时间还没到，他还可以再睡一会儿。  
*  
早上，他们一个在穿校袍，一个坐在床上哈欠连天。  
“我要出去了，你怎么还是人样！”Sherlock瞪了他哥哥一眼，手放在床帘上作势要拉开。  
“你尝试过守护神咒吗？”他哥哥突然说，饶是Sherlock也没有预料到这个问题，他眨眨眼，那个人已经变成了渡鸦。  
为什么问这个？男生在去大堂的途中还在思考。  
Mycroft和他共进了早餐，Billy看到乌鸦的出现居然降落了下来，Sherlock趁机与它和好，猫头鹰高傲地接受了他的饼干道歉，把厚厚的报纸卷推到他腿上。  
感谢梅林今天终于不用被牛奶浇头了，Sherlock对咂嘴的渡鸦翻个白眼，他打开报纸，果然报道了昨晚发生第五起失踪案。  
吃完羊角包，乌鸦在蜂蜜茶里洗了洗鸟喙——只是洗没有喝虽然茶看起来少了一半！就轻轻啄了一下Sherlock的衣袖，飞走了。  
Sherlock注视着黑影离去，条件反射地往教室席看了一眼，老校长的镜片闪着光。  
*  
这不是Sherlock第一次潜进校长办公室，但以前每一次都会被Fox啄得满头包，不管他对自己用了混淆咒还是变身咒还是什么别的禁止学生使用的咒语，那只可恶的凤凰总是碍事。  
但，Sherlock从来都学不会死心。  
即使是凤凰也是要外出的，而Sherlock在上一次被Fox教训的时候在它脚指甲上抹了一滴他刻苦研发的，小小的，连火鸟都不会察觉到的无色无味的追踪药剂。药剂的有效时限长达一周，Sherlock一直暗暗祈祷它别宅得一周都不出门。  
所以，一切顺利，他偷偷摸摸地在空无一人的校长室摸来摸去，那本书到底在哪呢。  
墙上的画像们都在嘀咕屋内好像有人，但他们也不清楚到底有没有，Sherlock的混淆咒可谓炉火纯青，他一边搜查着一边责怪自己怎么没早想到支开那只火鸡，每次为了躲它就耗了大半管血。  
他查看了所有值得存放一部大书的地点，无功而返，最后，他看向自己唯一避开的地方。  
Fox的窝。  
它通常会立在鸟架上，但也经常趴在自己的窝里，Fox很大只所以它的窝也很大，铺垫了惊人厚度的编织物，一看就是Dumbledore诡异的审美和制作水平。  
Sherlock攀上高高的立柜，一层一层掀开那些交缠的纤维，果然，那本厚厚的海洋之书就作为垫材给压在下面呢。  
这没有道理，Sherlock心想，让一只会点火的危险物品睡在水做的窝上，简直是书道主义灾难！  
书漂到了地板上，Sherlock握紧了魔杖，做好了该做的所有咒语准备，甚至一只手在口袋里攥紧了魔药瓶，深吸一口气翻开。  
“海洋的魔法”，这本书名不虚传，它来到霍格沃茨的第一个星期，几乎每一个在读学生都去图书馆瞻仰了尊荣，在教授们的严密监控下，没有人能碰触它，很多都被挤到了图书室门口只瞥到两眼水光。  
然后，它就莫名其妙被雪藏了。  
如今看来，理由很充分。  
只要一想到他哥哥对这本书“了若指掌”，而自己还一无所知，Sherlock就很不服气。  
他用飘浮咒往打开的水页里扔东西，固体，液体，他还把校长的一只拖鞋扔进去，Mycroft是对的，这本书就像真实的大海一样吞容了接触的一切。  
拖鞋在他的操控下浮在水面表层，可随着“海面”一个浪花打来，就什么都不见了，而他施加其上的追踪咒也消失无踪。  
就像他哥哥说的那样，没有信号——那家伙受麻瓜社会影响太多了！  
通常来说，单向的追踪总是比较脆弱，如果双方链接起来，那就会牢固很多，尤其是牢不可破咒一类的誓言，那是无论什么都破坏不了的。  
Sherlock二话不说调了躺椅过来，这张家具可以躺下超过六英尺的成年人，四只实木雕刻的腿沉重粗壮，厚实的绒布垫层柔软温暖，Sherlock挥动魔杖，它就变成了一头公牛，牛脖子上栓了一条随意伸缩的魔法绳索系在校长室的柱子上。  
虽然Mycroft说过没有办法……但他总是不死心要试试的。  
或许是躺椅早就渴了，公牛朝着书本小步跑去把头探到了水面上，这本书打开了有一张普通尺寸的书桌那么大，长超过了五英尺，宽超过了三英尺，无法准确报数是因为水面会淹没掉书本边缘，波涛时而低调时而活跃。  
对于一头四英尺高的公牛来说，就像一只小池塘。  
海水并不好喝，但公牛在水里洗脸一样晃着脑袋，Sherlock盯着它，半分钟过去，牛玩累了，在水边曲起腿趴了下来。  
……好吧，Sherlock心道，不愧是Dumbledore的躺椅，和Mycroft一个属性。  
他果断放弃了常规测试，这种小儿科的东西指不定魔法部都玩了几百次了。  
想想看，连Mycroft都没法做的测试是什么？他转转眼珠，走过去，拿着魔杖伸进水里搅了搅——为什么“老师”要推荐这本书？“她”只教了三年级，偶尔会被一个犯罪组织的头头替换，但他对此毫无察觉。鉴于那一年自己的注意力都在时不时飞来的Mycroft身上，他几乎想不起关于那个“老师”的任何信息，就像以往的所有可替换教师一样。无趣，乏味，按部就班，惊人成功的伪装，在校长和两个Holmes的眼皮底下全身而退。  
目的是什么？  
他收回思绪，如同回答他的问题，水面荡起波纹，公牛依旧无动于衷地趴在原地，眼看着那道波纹像龙卷风一样竖立起来，Sherlock退后了一步——瞬间水龙卷压下来哗啦一声撞在地板上朝四周飞溅，Sherlock挥动魔杖隔开水流，正当他以为自己没有被波及的时候，脚下一滑。  
校长室有一半地面都浸泡在了水里，海水正如同退潮一样回流进书本中，Sherlock被巨大的冲力摔在地上，他试图使用咒语，但那水仿佛拥有意志一般禁锢了他的手，他的脚抵在书本边缘阻止自己被水带进海中，但那股拉扯的力道太大了，就像是有无数双手在把他往里拽，他被水流卷离地板，海面已朝他迎面扑来——  
即使你个人魔法再厉害，一个人对抗成千上万的对手也没有胜算。  
那些麻瓜也是这么消失的吗？  
Sherlock没有再犹豫，他用力捏碎了一直攥紧在口袋里的瓶子。  
*  
短时间内，他会失去意识，这是理所当然的，没有巫师在变化成物体的时候还拥有人类意识，当你变成一只花瓶，那么你就是一只花瓶，只有等待魔法解除。  
但Sherlock变成了有思想的水。  
“水刑魔药”的有效时间长达六个小时，并且在这期间可以保证起码意识，不然也就起不到刑罚作用了不是吗，古代的邪恶巫师会用这个来折磨对手，让沾上药水的人体部份融化，总之属于早就被现代文明禁止使用的黑魔法之一。  
Sherlock改进了它，让痛苦的融化过程加速，使变成的液体无限接近于水，水很难对同样是水的东西造成伤害。  
他是对的，Sherlock随波逐流，浪涛卷得他昏昏欲睡，但他还记得自己是谁要干什么。  
他尽可能跟随者那头笨躺椅流动，公牛不是真的牛，它不需要呼吸，在水里还一副很开心的样子晃动着蹄子，它脖子上的绳索只剩下了半截。  
他们漂了很久，此刻Sherlock很难准确把握时间，但他估计超过了两个小时，留在校长室柱子上的半截绳会告诉他们发生了什么，或许失踪的拖鞋和躺椅也能。  
又不知道过了多久，Sherlock隐约看见前方有一片阴影，他凝神注视，直到近了才意识到那是一处废墟——由无数乱七八糟的物体组成的漂浮在海中的“垃圾废墟”。  
Sherlock迅速地扫描了这片区域，很快就找到了校长的拖鞋和报纸上刊登的五具“尸体”。  
那些麻瓜瞪大了眼睛，就像被冻住了一样凝固在了某一刻——显然是他们被带进这本书中的一刻，姿势各不相同，他们或许并没有死，但如果出不去那也和死了没两样。  
观察完这个“垃圾堆”后，Sherlock明白了，为什么这些麻瓜没有任何共同点，虽然他们消失的方式一样。  
这儿根本不止五个人，成百上千个男女老少来自世界各地，粗略一看Sherlock都能判断出几十种被害动机，这不是一个人在犯罪，而是有很多人在利用那本书犯罪。  
这是一个世界性的犯罪网络，那本书就是突破口。难怪Mycroft都会感到棘手。  
好了，他现在该怎么回去？  
*  
千里之外的伦敦，在一间大约五平码的清水混凝土环绕的房间里，一个穿着灰色西装的年轻人坐在房间中央的椅子上，他前方有一张黑色的书桌，桌子上摊开着一本水波荡漾的书。  
当另一个男人从一扇不存在的门中走进来的时候，他露出笑容，像是看见了圣诞礼物的孩子。  
“啊Holmes先生，又见面了。”他咧嘴笑，上下排的牙齿都又白又整齐。  
Mycroft没有笑，也没有看四周，但此刻四面墙上都写满了一个名字，他弟弟的名字。  
“您的兄弟最近还好吗？”那位年轻人笑道。  
“我想，他现在不太舒服。”Mycroft回答，他拄着一把黑色的雨伞，伞柄有着凸出的藤节。  
“是吗……那么您最好帮帮他？”年轻人声调轻扬。  
Mycroft垂下目光，过了一会儿又抬起，“说出你的条件。”  
年轻人慢慢地，逐渐拉开嘴角，“您真慷慨，”他从西装内袋里抽出了一张纸，一张之前无论怎么搜身也没有搜出来的纸，递出去，“请过目。”  
那只手伸在空中好一阵子，就悬在那本书上，不断有零星的海水从书角溢出滴到地板上。  
时间也一点一滴流逝，Mycroft没有接，年轻人没有动，也没有收起笑容，反而，更高兴了。  
最后，Mycroft的腮帮动了动，眼睛从那只手上扫过，纸张就被一股风带走了，在空中打了个圈，最后停留在他面前，展开。  
年轻人缩回手，靠在椅背上深深地吸气，就像一杯陈年佳酿先要品鉴香气一样，深深地回味着，胜利的滋味。  
用了比预期更久的时间，Mycroft才抬眼，半掌黑皮手套包裹的手指夹起那张纸，“这就是你的全部要求？”  
“我认为，”年轻人扬起眉毛，“比起您珍贵的宝贝，这很慷慨，不是吗？”  
“……很不幸，是的，”Mycroft的用词又引起了一阵轻笑，但接下来他继续说道，“但，如果你知道我并不需要做到你的要求，也能夺回我的宝物呢。”  
年轻人诧异了一瞬，仅仅一闪而过，“您知道那不可能，否则我在这整整两个月里您早就找到那些人了。”话语间依旧带着笑意。  
“是吗。”Mycroft也露出笑容，这是他进门之后第一次。  
年轻人看起来不那么愉快了。  
*  
Sherlock想过万一他回不去该怎么办，这可是Mycroft盖棺定论的无法自主离开，但他也很清楚地知道，Mycroft在他身上安置的咒语有多厉害——以至于需要一整晚的时间施咒，那一定是非常复杂难缠的魔咒，说不定是牢不可破咒级别的，甚至是Mycroft专门针对他创造的。  
他哥哥深知自己有个什么弟弟，Sherlock也深知自己有个什么哥哥，那个Mycroft根本不可能为了“警告”他或是来“睡觉”这种理由整整一晚牵着他的手，他们都是Holmes，联络感情的相关字眼从来不存在于字典里。  
所以他的混蛋哥哥最好赶紧的，早点发现他的溺水位置！！  
*  
“这本书，很有意思，”Mycroft说，“它能切断一切咒语，实际上并不是你魔法的作用，没有人的魔法有这么强大……正如这本书的名字，‘海洋的魔法’，你利用了广阔的无边无际的海洋来隐藏踪迹，人类，任何人类都不可能搜索整座海洋，再强大的咒语也无法横跨它，这是你的高明之处。”他连续不断地说着，看起来真的很赞赏。  
“谢谢。”年轻人回答，短暂地笑了一下，有些得意。  
“你发现了我的弱点，这是你第二个值得表扬的地方，”Mycroft继续道，“花了很多时间，去引诱Sherlock……掉进你的陷阱。”他说到那个名字的时候停顿了一下，而与此同时年轻人轻轻嗤笑：“他很年轻，而且恰到好处地聪明，您一定非常为他骄傲。”  
Mycroft又笑了，“是的，你想象不到我有多骄傲。”  
说罢，他抬起雨伞，抽出伞柄，对着桌上的水面逆时针挥舞着，默念的词语又快又含糊，但毫不迟疑。  
“没用的……他无法回应你的呼唤。”年轻人轻佻地哼道。  
但Mycroft没有搭理他，他的魔杖持续转动，一开始没有涟漪的水面，逐渐随着旋转起来。  
年轻人的面色沉了下去，他一眨也不眨地盯住。  
在他漆黑的双眼中，海浪逐渐成型，就像书桌上空有一场迷你的狂风骤雨引发的海啸，巨大的浪涛腾空而起冲上天花板再猛地砸下来淹没一切。  
整间屋子都被浸泡在水里，水位一开始下降得很慢，渐渐地露出站立的男人，然后是坐着的年轻人，书桌，最后是地板。  
水回到了书里，只留下了地板上几滩水迹。  
环顾周围，年轻人的表情又从之前的阴暗变回了滑稽，“哈！”他不带感情地张嘴叹道，挑衅地瞪视那个依旧握着魔杖的人。  
Mycroft看着地面，有些恼怒和震惊地咂嘴，又挥了一下魔杖。  
年轻人的脸僵住了，地面上的水如活物一般自行汇合起来，像果冻一样立起来，组成了一个水做的人体，然后，啵地一声，一个活生生的十五岁男孩就出现在他们面前。  
年轻人似乎试图从椅子里站起，但他没有成功，一阵白一阵红的脸上肌肉抽搐。  
Sherlock一时间站不稳，他哥哥伸手捞了他一把，男孩就像醉酒的人一样挂在他哥哥身上，即使这样了还嘟囔抱怨着：“怎……慢……”这时背后出现一张扶手椅，他便失去意识倒进去。  
Mycroft探了探他的脉搏，还掀开眼皮看了一下，瞟了一眼他被玻璃划伤的手，魔杖点了点治好，最后抹开男孩额头上海藻一般的头发，深深叹口气，过了一会儿才站起来。  
那个年轻人，恢复了面无表情，或者有些了无生趣的意味。  
Mycroft整理了一下仪容，示意手中的那张纸：“‘最强烈的欲望即是最大的弱点’，谢谢。”  
顿了顿他又道：“容我纠正一下，他不仅仅是恰到好处的聪明。”  
*  
一周后，Sherlock才恢复足够的行动力——“水刑药！”他的学院长兼魔药大师在他鼻子前咆哮，唾沫星子溅了他一脸，“你怎么敢！！”  
是啊，一百年前就被魔法部禁止使用的毒药，居然还有人自愿用来洗澡，换谁也想不到，就连Mycroft虽然知道他在调查研究这药水也以为是对敌用的。  
但Sherlock理由充分得很，他破案了！连Mycroft都搞不定的全球顶级犯罪团伙！他帮忙搞定的！  
他哥哥对此无言以对，并且很生气，所以只在他醒的那天过来用眼神狠狠骂了他一顿。  
John坐在霍格沃茨医疗室听完整个过程后，也不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你一定是在开玩笑！”  
“我没有，魔法部和麻瓜政府找到了所有失踪人口，这可是几百条人命呢据说很重要；而双面人Mycroft还解决了他的心腹大患，‘水蜘蛛’落于自己的蜘蛛网，没有比这更绝妙的讽刺了；Dumbledore的拖鞋和躺椅也找回来了，还答应我学期末会把我被扣掉的学院分都加上！三全其美，完美的一个案子！”Sherlock坐在病床上眉飞色舞。  
“但是……”John感到无语吐槽，“你哥哥知道你用那么危险的魔药吗——要是你死了怎么办？”  
“当然不能让他知道，反正他整晚没睡埋了追踪咒……等等，他解除了没有！”  
John是无法理解这对兄弟了，“你们什么时候串通好这一切的？”  
“串通？那可不行，如果魔法部或者谁——比如妈咪发现，他就完了，未成年真的是很麻烦的限制你知道吗，还好他有间谍，这只能叫心有……将计就计。”Sherlock说完翻个白眼，似乎是被自己恶心到了。  
John瞪足了眼睛，他眼睛本来就很大了，可能占据了过多的颅内空间——Sherlock的早期评价，“间谍谁？不是我！顺便一提！我根本不知道你要干什么！”  
“我对你没有这方面的期待，”Sherlock干巴巴地说，“只是……出来吧，我一年级就发现你了，还躲什么。”  
John顺着他的目光转头，医疗室的大窗户旁边只有窗帘，他正奇怪，帘子后冒出了一个头。  
John从凳子上跳起来。  
那个男孩儿慢悠悠地踱出，是墙面上的一个投影。  
John半张着嘴，“嗯哼。”墙上的一年级小孩儿傲慢地清嗓开场。  
“John，这是我十一岁的哥哥Mycroft Holmes，Mycroft，这是John Watson。”  
“我知道他是谁，”小Mycroft屈尊纡贵地点点头，“但他一次也没发现我。”  
“你到底收了什么好处给Mycroft跑腿？嗯？”Sherlock懒得搭理还没回过神来的好友，“为了你的安全，Sherlock，别不知好歹。”一年级的Mycroft人小鬼大地呵斥这个目前已经比他年长的弟弟，“午安！我还有很多事要做！”说完，也不等别人回应就沿着墙面走掉了。  
John目送他离去后，回过头来，“你一直知道他在监视我们？”  
“好了John，不要纠结这种无关紧要的细节，出院后我想找个人练习摄神取念，我很看好你——”  
“滚！！”  
五年级·完

莫名其妙的番外·假如Fox散步回来得早了点儿（Oh no  
乍然一声尖利长鸣刺破了喧嚣的海浪，Sherlock抬头一看，凤凰Fox正抓着他的胳膊往后撤，水流缠绕着他的双腿与力大无穷的火鸟撕扯——说时迟那时快Sherlock抖动魔杖切开了水柱。  
他被惯性甩到了地上，当然，凤凰故意把他摔得远远的。  
魔法书恢复了平静，凤凰飞舞着观察了一阵后，才重重地降落在Sherlock脑袋顶上。  
“抱歉……”他们俩是“老朋友”了，Sherlock语音还没结尾，笃地一声Fox就在他脑门上狠狠地啄了一口。  
半晌后Sherlock才反应过来，“——嗷唔！”  
那可是很疼的。  
伦敦的监牢里，囚犯盯着书喃喃自语：怎么还没动静，怎么还没落网？  
Mycroft也得到了自己的“间谍”情报，扶着额头叹口气，好吧，看来他弟弟推迟了受刑日期——让Sherlock放弃什么的是不可能的。  
所以，过了一段时间后，故事还是会回到正文结局，完。


	6. 六年级·Sherlock与三道谜题

上  
九又四分之三车站一如既往人声鼎沸。  
妈咪不顾劝阻坚持送Sherlock到火车站，也不顾十六岁的儿子反对非要拥抱他一下，在他头上亲一亲，“好了亲爱的，去吧，希望你这个学期不会无聊！”  
Sherlock上车前怀疑地瞥了她一眼，妈妈笑眯眯地目送他。  
几个小时的车程后，Sherlock回到了熟悉的城堡。大厅里又在进行一年一度的分院仪式，Sherlock看向教工席，顿时明白了为什么妈咪会这么说——黑魔法防御学的教授座位是空的，一定又换人了，而这个人选妈咪认识。  
认识，还认为可以让我不无聊。  
依旧硬朗的白胡子校长小步一跳站上讲台，“上个学期教授黑魔法防御课的Brown教授暑假不小心被魔鬼网绊了一跤，摔断了两根肋骨，”台下的学生们哗然，“哦不用担心，那在一个月前就治好了。然而一星期前他拜访朋友出了点儿小问题，脚踝还在家中，但上半身到了纽西兰，当地居民找了一只鸵鸟给他代步，他打算在南半球过了圣诞节再回来。所以，今年我们又有了一位新黑魔法防御课老师，Holmes教授。”说着老校长回身看了一眼教工餐桌。  
“噢他还没有到！Holmes教授同时在魔法部任职是个大忙人，我相信他会带给我们一个难忘的学期，晚餐会原谅他缺席的。好了，那么，飞机，青蛙，杜鹃，指甲，吃吧！”  
照例发表完谁也听不懂的Dumbledore式贺词，盛大的开学晚宴就开始了。  
Sherlock应该想到的，Mycroft。  
上学期开端的“水蜘蛛”案件后他就很少见到Mycroft了，为了那个“追踪咒”大吵了一架后Mycroft依旧拒绝解开咒语，他暴跳如雷地强调自己不需要保姆；加上死胖子不知道什么时候学会的摄神取念，也不知道对Sherlock偷偷用了多少次，种种缘由导致兄弟俩这大半年关系尴尬得很。  
并且据他所知，哥哥不光是在魔法部任职，同时还作为巫师界的间谍在麻瓜的政府部门潜伏，以便于将来和麻瓜协调处理类似食死徒大动乱的麻烦（显然是吃了亏）。  
故而标榜“分身乏术”、“忙得甚至没时间回家吃圣诞晚餐”的人，居然能拨出一整年的时间来霍格沃茨任教，不得不令人质疑他居心叵测。  
这是Sherlock在霍格沃茨的第六年，他那位格兰芬多的好友John比他高一个年级正在准备高级巫师考试，格兰芬多的黑魔法防御课最先上，斯莱特林要等到第二天，Sherlock和John吃饭的时候不同桌，就算他想要问什么也没机会，何况他什么也不想问。  
倒是John一下课就跑进开饭的大厅来找Sherlock，也不管这是斯莱特林的餐桌，“新来的黑魔法防御课教授是你哥！上次暑假我去你家见过他，我没有记错不是吗？Mycroft Holmes！”他低声说。  
Sherlock对一直盯着他等回应的John点头。  
“天啦，他还那么年轻，他只比你大七岁吧？据我们院长说，他的黑魔法防御术是年轻一辈中首屈一指的！毕业没多久就得到了梅林二级勋章！你都没跟我说过！”  
Sherlock横了他一眼，皱着嘴。这时其他斯莱特林的学生们也来吃饭了，John只好急忙回到自己的餐桌去。  
当天傍晚的大堂，所有人都见到了那位年轻的教师，他就坐在Snape教授旁边，和对方说着话看起来关系很融洽。  
四个学院里只有斯莱特林没有上黑魔法防御了，他们在餐桌上纷纷议论：那个人看起来这么年轻，毕业都没几年，怎么能当教授？他们已经听到了一些传闻，据说这个教授非常死板老套，所有的防御学咒语都要求抄写五十遍！  
仿佛察觉到了学生们打量的目光，Holmes教授的眼睛转了过来，在斯莱特林的餐桌方向停留了一会儿。  
Sherlock没有看他，自己的哥哥，来学校当老师，他却是最后一个知道的——倒不是说这事儿有困扰到他。  
第二天久违的黑魔法防御课所有的斯莱特林六年级学生都提不起劲儿，根据传闻——那传闻八成是真的，这个教授完全没有什么个性。  
果然，教授一走进来，连魔杖都没有掏，拿着书语调漠然，就好像他也觉得上课很无聊一样：“我知道，不是所有人都喜欢看书，何况还是教科书，现在，翻开第一课。”  
他讲了不止书上的血吸咒抵抗方式，还讲了施救方法，要求所有人抄下来，“将来，你们或许会遇上黑巫师对你的同伴使用这个咒语，那么不用客气，照着这个方法去把他从鬼门关拉回来。”  
讲桌下方的学生们窃窃私语：“那不是圣芒戈医院该做的事么。”  
“圣芒戈不负责下葬，Wilkes先生。”  
被点名的学生缩起头，小声和同桌抱怨：“他怎么就记住了我的名字？”耳尖的Sherlock内心冷哼。  
下课后，向来不爱随大流的斯莱特林学院学生才真正加入了八卦新教授的行列：他居然要求我们把血吸咒的解法和治疗咒语抄写五十遍！我肯定有更好的办法让人学会知识，他太无趣了！天哪这个学期太糟糕了太糟糕了……  
Sherlock对此不置一喙。他料想过那个从来要把巫师长袍穿得有板有眼规规矩矩的哥哥是干不出什么出格事儿的。而且他肯定不会愿意把这种扫一眼就记住的知识抄写五十遍。  
于是下一节课，他就被点名了。  
“你的作业呢，Holmes先生？”  
“我没有写，教授，我不需要抄写也能记住咒语。”Sherlock盯着讲桌的一个角。  
“可我的要求是抄写而不是记住。Holmes先生。斯莱特林扣二十分。”  
“抄写不就是为了记住么教授？！”  
“那不是我需要和你讨论的话题，坐下。”  
“我不需要上课，我已经记住了书里的每一个内容，我在这的理由是出于对学校和校长的尊重，教·授。”他这么说着，目光转到了教授——也就是他兄长的脸上。  
“坐·下，或者斯莱特林扣一百五十分。”教授冷眼回视他，回答。  
Sherlock死死瞪着他。  
班上的同学都死死盯着Sherlock。他们一起度过了五年，到了六年级的现在大家都知道Sherlock Holmes是什么性子，这是一个不讲究方式却崇尚力量的学院，他们明白Sherlock可以做到什么，如果他说自己能背出一本书，那么他肯定能。而且他向来不在乎学院分，虽然他大多时候能把自己被扣掉的分加回去，然而一百五十分实在太多了。  
Sherlock也明白，最后坐下来。  
学生们不由自主松一口气的同时也对Sherlock产生了同情，在这五年来为数不多的一次大家站在Sherlock这一边。  
Holmes教授没有再说什么，继续照本宣科。  
课后作业依旧是将当天所学到的咒语抄写五十遍。  
很快，大家对新老师的新鲜感就完全褪去，只剩下对他的挖苦埋怨；而且由于他年轻，从而没有让人存留一丝尊敬的本事——像使人昏昏欲睡的魔法史幽灵教授那样。Holmes教授总是在大家都坐好了才进来，整节课从不让大家使用魔法也没见他自己用过，下了课就离开；他很少在除了晚餐以外的教师餐桌上出现。  
学生们都在讨论他是不是个哑炮，或者魔法很差，虽然格兰芬多院长同时也是变形学教授的Minerva McGonagall对她的学生们说过这位年轻人非常优秀，但很多人都不相信，认为这是个传言，因为McGonagall教授是出了名的苛刻，不大可能这样表扬一个年轻人。  
不管怎样，这个学期都得继续过下去，即便学生们怨声载道。  
*  
就如所有在霍格沃茨教学的老师一样，Holmes教授在城堡里也有一个房间。一天他在大厅和所有人一起用过晚餐回到自己的办公室兼住处，看到了门口站着Sherlock。  
“请进，Holmes先生。”他打开门让学生走进去，这儿是北塔楼，非常容易迷路——哪怕在霍格沃茨生上了好几年学也总有学生找不到教室，非常适合占卜教学的地方。  
他的办公空间非常简洁现代，在随处都乱糟糟堆积着历史的霍格沃茨格格不入，就像一个穿西装的麻瓜站在巫师的长袍堆里似的。  
“我以为你的双面间谍活动很繁忙？”  
Holmes兄弟并不是纯血统，爸爸是麻瓜公务员，妈妈是巫师。Holmes先生知道妻子的属性之后接受度良好，也是爸爸将巫师儿子引荐给政府招聘人员的。两头上班的Mycroft很忙，这从他下课就不见人影的行为模式中可见一斑。  
“明年会好点儿，”他哥哥说，“妈咪觉得能给你一个惊喜，虽然我很怀疑。”已经上了一个月的课，他们这才第一次私下对话，Sherlock的视线在他房间里游弋，“你不会一直让我抄写咒语吧，嗯？你会吗？”  
“请求要用祈使句，Sherlock；还有，是，你必须和其他人一样完成我布置的作业。”  
“我和其他人不一样，这就是在浪费我的时间！”弟弟进屋后第一次直视哥哥。  
“你在要求特别待遇吗，其他学生和教授都不会高兴，会给我们带来麻烦。鉴于Watson先生今年没功夫陪你消磨时间，你正好可以分一些给作业，”哥哥也看着他，打开门，“好了，不要在我房间呆太久，别人会说闲话的。”  
“什么时候你在乎别人闲话了。”  
“当那个别人是Dumbledore的时候，他的烦人程度你应该清楚。”  
Sherlock闭上嘴，走了出去，“晚安，Holmes先生。”  
“晚安教授——”Sherlock拖长了尾音。  
*  
两个多月过去，黑魔法防御课的课本已经超额度学完——大家不光是把课本上的内容抄写了无数遍还有教授额外授予的其他咒语。所有学生都叫苦不迭发现今年的黑魔法防御课业比以往每一年都重，“甚至比过去五年加起来还重！”“我们怎么能记住这么多咒语！”  
于是Holmes教授决定要来一个中途测验，学生们不用说又是一顿抱怨。  
“下一堂课我会听写你们过去三个月里我要求抄写的所有内容。所有。谢谢你的鬼脸Connery先生那很有趣，实际上，如果你们觉得时间太紧，那就把测验放到圣诞节假期后也可以。”  
哦别这样教授！！  
学生们都哀嚎起来——他们可不想整个圣诞假期都在温习中度过！  
“好吧，那么，听写中错误的部分将再抄写一百遍，放心，那之后不会再有测验了，因为如果一百五十遍还没能让你们记住内容，你就只能祈祷将来或漫长或短暂的人生中不会用到它们，祈祷的时候记得虔诚一点儿。  
“最后，警告所有人，不要试图作弊，任何辅助测试的尝试都不要做除了确切记住你要写的东西，下课。”  
“我觉得他和Snape教授很像……刻薄方面。”走出教室的学生们嘀咕，“冷漠无情的地方也很像。”  
“至少Snape在魔药学领域是最好的，他是个真正的大师，而这个……我唯一能想到的类比是传说中的Umbridge[][乌姆里奇*在特殊时期被魔法部指定黑魔法防御术课的教授，是个非常糟糕的女人，上课时只是让学生抄书，背书，看书，没有教一点儿实质性的魔法]，据说长得像青蛙的那个女人。”  
学生们小声附和，而Sherlock一声不吭。至今除了John还没有人知道这是他哥哥，他们本来长得也不是很像，他像父母而Mycroft长得像奶奶，尤其是鼻子。虽然他俩说话的语气一模一样——如此明显的信息不知道别人还要多久才能注意到，除了Dumbledore那无所不在的蓝眼睛外——开学以后他有时会对Sherlock眨眨眼睛，当然了，以前他也经常这么干，特别是在Sherlock瞒着教授们违反了校规的时候，那个老人总是给人他什么都知道的错觉。  
反正，圣诞节假期快到了，而测验日也要到了。  
测试当天，Holmes教授念出一种黑魔法名称，学生们就得写下对应的抵抗办法或是解咒；他在教室里走来走去，时不时用睥睨的眼神从眼皮下瞟学生们的羊皮纸，他站在谁身边，谁就神经紧张。Sherlock写得很快，多余的时间就暗地里观察Mycroft。  
他哥哥显得越来越不耐烦，把班上学生们的考卷都瞄过一遍以后——他只在Sherlock身后停留了几秒钟，因为Sherlock早就默写完了正在纸上骂他。  
Holmes教授叹了一口气，他缓缓走到一张桌子前：  
“如果用这个咒语对付隐形怪，他会把你吃掉，Seymour小姐，而你，”他转个身，“Gatt先生，你搞错了陷阱的使用顺序，还说了错误的咒语，最后你会制造一场爆炸，当然尸鬼死了但你也没活着。  
“至于Thomson先生，你的试卷请直接扔进垃圾桶，我回忆了一下过去五年你的成绩记录，每一次考试都刚好及格——我猜是因为服用了福灵剂，那么，五年级的O.W.L.测试结果也令人怀疑。”  
全班鸦雀无声，那个男生脸色通红。  
“你很奇怪为什么这一次福灵剂没有起作用，是啊为什么，我猜没人告诉过你福灵剂是有耐药性的——无人能够靠幸运药剂得到一辈子好运，到最后你可能要喝干一座湖那么多的福灵剂才能捡到一枚铜钱了。况且，这张纸上的防作弊咒语，Thomson先生，一点点儿福灵剂可帮不了你。  
“如果你一直这样利用你继父提供的资源，我恐怕你生父会剥夺你母亲的抚养权把你带回波兰，那么，我想你是受不了德姆斯特朗的教学氛围的不是吗，他们可能会处死欺骗教授的男人，用斧头，在西伯利亚冰原上。”  
这个学生涨红的脸唰地一下苍白，他梗着脖子眼珠圆睁，就像吞下了一颗熟鸡蛋；突然他大叫道：“你对我用了摄神取念！！！”他从座椅里跳起来朝后蹿去，其他学生困惑而恐惧地盯着Holmes教授。Sherlock远远地哼了一声。  
“噢，这就是你的回答，所以，福灵剂是真的。”黑魔法防御学教授冷笑。  
“我……我——”  
Holmes教授睨视他，“好了，你可以去校长室，你已经十六岁了先生，也是时候为自己的言行负责了。Chancellor先生和Sangster先生、Hawes小姐，错了五条以上，每人扣二十分，其他人错的部分抄写一百条。  
“Sebastian Wilkes，Victor Trevor和Sherlock Holmes答案全部正确，每人加十五分，下课。”  
那天之后的情况不得而知，只是那个Thomson把自己锁在了宿舍里，以至于和他一个寝室的三个男生不得不去找其他朋友挤一挤，大伙都在公共休息室里讨论他，说着他家族里曾经有不少“神秘人”的拥趸之类的。Sherlock只听到了一些残音，料想Mycroft一定有这样做的官方理由。  
第二天早上，破天荒Holmes教授出现在教工席位，他们正吃着早餐，斯莱特林的学生们小声讨论昨天的作弊事件；他们一直不与其他学院沟通信息，故而另外三个学院甚至蛇院其他年级都对此一无所知。  
猫头鹰群一如既往从外飞来丢下各种各样的包裹信件，当然还留下一些羽毛和粪便。其中一只越过学生席位直奔教工餐桌，这并不稀奇，但它飞到了校长座位前扔下了一封深红色的信封。  
Dumbledore收到了一封吼叫信！！  
信纸飘到空中，震耳欲聋的咆哮响起来：“你居然允许你的教授对学生！十几岁的孩子！我可怜的儿子！使用如此恶劣的咒语！！一个会公然对自己的学生使用摄神取念的老师？那是什么老师！！那一定是黑巫师！！我原以为Albus Dumbledore绝对不会容许它的学校里有黑巫师！！霍格沃茨堕落到什么样子！！我要让我儿子转学！！我要向魔法部投诉你们！！误人子弟！！呸！！”  
趁着信封最后呸的那一下，Dumbledore迅速地从自己盘子里捞走了他的的起司卷，下一秒信封就撕成淅淅沥沥的碎片落在了他碟子里。  
大厅里几百号人都愣了一会儿，继而陆续开始私语。  
“摄神取念？”  
“为什么，是哪个学院的学生？”  
“发生了什么？”  
在这小小的交头接耳中，原本只是小范围共享的信息——斯莱特林的孩子们也毕竟都是孩子，忍不住把事件起因像传道一样施舍给别的学院，很快整个学校就知道了。  
“那个Holmes教授对学生用了摄神取念？”  
“不然为什么他知道那么多私人信息？”  
“他连那个人当时想什么都说出来了？”  
“天哪！不可能，校长不会允许的！”  
“可校长本人不就会摄神取念么！不然他总什么都知道！”  
“原来那个教授还是会魔法的不是哑炮？”  
“作弊就应该严惩！我看干得好。”……  
大家怀疑的目光和好奇的目光一并投向教工座。老校长的起司卷还没吃完，他可惜地放下那半块，拍拍胡子上的碎屑站起来高声道：“安静，安静，好极了，谢谢，刚才的吼叫信大家都听到了，信里称学校里有教授对学生使用了摄神取念，是这样吗Holmes教授？”  
坐在Snape教授旁边的年轻人咂嘴，“信里是这么说的，教授。”  
“好的，谢谢，”校长点点头，“我很遗憾地告诉大家，Thomson先生是因为屡次作弊被开除的。无论如何，没有教师会/无缘无故/对人使用摄神取念，那很不礼貌，是这样吗Holmes教授？”  
被点名的教授微微翻个别人很难看出来的白眼，“据我所知是这样的教授。”  
“好极了，谢谢。而且摄神取念不是黑魔法，黑巫师纯属无稽之谈……不过我相信，即便我们这样保证，恐怕也无法说服执意要怀疑的人，魔法部或许已经收到投诉了。”  
Sherlock一直暗暗注意着Mycroft，所以他余光看到哥哥的单边眉毛上扬了一下，这表示否定。  
“所以，我会提供一份证明，”校长继续说，“由于特殊原因，Holmes教授在答应替代Brown教授的职务之时，就立下过誓言，他绝不会在霍格沃茨使用魔法，直到过完圣诞节。誓言被诚实墨水写在羊皮纸上，如果他违背诺言羊皮纸就会燃烧。而据我所知……”他磨磨蹭蹭地在袍子缝隙里找了半天，掏出一卷羊皮纸抖开，“瞧，还完整无缺，Snape教授？”他转手递给魔药学教授，众所周知的刻薄大师从眼皮缝隙里扫了一眼，矜持地颔首。  
学生们全都不可置信地讨论起来：整整四个月不使用魔法！巫师怎么可能做到这个！他是个哑炮？但他可以离开霍格沃茨使用，所以他才经常不在学校？所以我们才从来没有见过他在课上拿出过魔杖！难道他那死板的教学风格也是因为不能使用魔法的缘故？为什么他发这种誓？  
Sherlock皱着眉头，发誓……Mycroft从来不做无意义的许诺，他如若郑重答应，就一定会做到。故而过去十几年Sherlock很少在哥哥那听到模棱两可以外的回答。  
而Mycroft不使用魔法……也就是说，他的确没法对任何人使用摄神取念。Sherlock自开学以来第一次堂而皇之地看向哥哥，正好Mycroft也看向他；隔着整个大堂几百号人，他们谁也没有移开视线，两个人的对视几乎持续了一年来最长的时光。  
*  
圣诞节假期翩然而至，Sherlock拒绝家人接车独自回到家，妈咪在门口等他：“怎样Sherl，这是个很棒的学期不是吗？我打赌他一定会享受教学生活的，对不对亲爱的？”  
“你和Mycroft打赌‘去教你弟弟并四个月不诅咒他’？”Sherlock尖刻地说。  
“梅林啊，Sherly你在说什么呢，真的很糟糕吗？他不是个好教授？”  
“糟糕透了。”Sherlock评价，提着行李回自己房间。  
等到平安夜，哥哥终于姗姗回迟，Sherlock在楼上听到他们在门厅说话，“Mike你也太忙了点儿，对了学校工作一切顺利吗？”  
Mycroft回答：“你是对的，妈咪，我很享受这个学期。”  
Sherlock坐在二楼顶端的楼梯上，眯起眼睛。  
魔法禁令只存在于霍格沃茨，Sherlock感到一丝不快，否则他会觉得有趣很多，比如在圣诞晚餐的时候，他就不用偷偷打量对方了。  
Mycroft吃完饭就走了，临走前遥遥地对Sherlock的侧脸说：  
“学校见。”  
*  
圣诞节过后，学生们陆陆续续回到苏格兰的魔法城堡，大家交换假期见闻彼此欣赏各自收到的礼物。  
今年的圣诞礼物依旧只是放在圣诞节早晨的圣诞树下，Sherlock慢腾腾地走下楼梯，盯着树下的盒子，推测里面装着什么。就像过去每年的这一天这样。顺便一提，今年是羽毛笔去年是墨水，加上前年的本子正好凑一套。  
羽毛笔是鸦羽，漆黑油亮，Sherlock带来了学校但还没用过，他没找到用的机会，就好像……需要点心理建设。  
再一次见Mycroft果然是圣诞假期后的第一堂黑魔法防御课。  
等大家都陆续找到位置放下书本，教授才打开门走进教室——就好像他上一秒才抵达城堡似的风尘仆仆：“不用坐下。从今天起，教学内容将要专注于下学期的N.E.W.T.s[终极巫师等级考试][]，想要在这门课获得优秀的举手。哦，Davis先生，真的？”当他看到一个男生试图抬起手的时候开口道。  
Sherlock没有掩饰自己的窃笑，啊这个调调他太熟悉了，看到别人也遭罪他产生了一种奇妙的……幸灾乐祸。  
叫Davis的男生有些恼羞，他的黑魔法防御学的确不出众，因为他对黑魔法本身感兴趣得多。Sherlock刚入学的时候也是如此，他很乐意去钻研突破人类道德控制的魔法能够欢快自由到什么程度，他沉迷于私底下的实验和一步步扩大的尝试，比如他早就知道的魂器，不过他对魂器本身兴趣不大，而是分裂灵魂的过程——Sherlock非常想要把自己灵魂中无时不刻感到无聊的那部分给丢出去。举手的人不多——这可是斯莱特林，虽然每个学院都出现有黑巫师，但出于斯莱特林的比重一直大于其它学院；仿佛麻瓜的艺术院校多奇装异服的人一样，体育院校的学生自然肌肉发达些，而斯莱特林们的特质所强调的“强大”，是没有色彩和道义界限的。  
强大是纯粹的力量，是气派，是权力，是地位，是社会中有形或无形的顶峰。  
Sherlock追求的就是无形的部分，曾经遮天蔽日的Voldemort在他看来不过是个企图以武力捕捉虚无梦想的笨蛋。要搞懂黑魔法，当然要精通它的反面，通过敌人来了解自己往往是最方便的事，Sherlock当然是举手的其中之一。  
Mycroft瞥了他一眼：“好极了，看来这次还有几个聪明人，我会留意你们的表现。现在，都离开自己的座位，站到后面去。”  
学生们左顾右盼，不太明白，Sherlock看了一眼摆在讲台边的三个柜子。  
不等学生们行动，Holmes教授拍拍手，书桌椅子自己撒开腿一张一张一把一把走到教室墙边自己垒起来；还没来得及躲开的学生们被挤得大呼小叫，大家都好奇地看着教室被空出了一大块——这是Holmes教授第一次在课堂上使用魔法！看来那个圣诞节后就可以在校内使用魔法的事是真的！而且他不是哑炮！  
“强壮的学生站后面，瘦弱的站前面，空出一点儿地方来。”  
Sebastian Wilkes举手：“教授，不应该是矮个子站前面高个子站后面吗？”  
Holmes教授假笑一下，“我只希望待会儿后面的学生不会被挤伤，倒不会担心你们看不见。”  
等大家都站好，一些虽然强壮但个子不高的学生不得不攀在后面的桌椅上，讲台前方三个柜子变得尤其醒目起来。  
教授在柜子前走动，“这三个东西，大概是你们普遍平凡的现实生活中能碰到的最黑暗恐怖的代表了，当然如果你们将来要成为探险家，或自制蛇怪和巨蜘蛛另说。  
“第一个，比较常见，以前有教授教过抵抗方法，它能让你们体会自己内心的恐惧——是的Wilkes先生？”  
“是博格特！”  
“是的，Sebastian Wilkes先生，但我并没有提问；它是三年级巫师的水平就可以处理的，只要——是的Wilkes先生？”  
“想象一个有趣的场景说出‘滑稽滑稽’！”  
“你是对的，为了你不再打断我，斯莱特林扣五分。”  
被扣分的Sebastian看起来不太高兴，Sherlock倒是很乐意，他一直不喜欢这个人，总在宣扬自己有一天要建立巫师自己的银行和古灵阁对抗什么的，资本家，无聊。  
“第二个，在你旅行的时候遇上就比较麻烦，它会变化成你认识的人的样子，引诱你走进沼泽或是深渊，好把你慢慢吃掉。好了，问题，有人知道这是什么以及如何抵抗吗？”  
“食尸鬼？”有学生小声说。  
“错，他们不会变化，而且他们也并不怎么危险。”  
“塞壬？她们会引诱水手——”  
“注意我的问题。”教授打断她。  
“雾妖。”Victor Trevor回答。Holmes教授赞许地看向他，“继续？Trevor先生。”  
“抱歉，我只知道这些，它们形成迷雾导致旅人进入沼泽，就这样。”Victor耸耸肩。  
Holmes教授点头，“可惜，斯莱特林加五分，那么——”  
“它们的资料，”Sherlock说，没有看教授就好像在自说自话，“很少人知道因为它们很少暴露自己。有人消失在沼泽也没人深究以为只是迷路溺死的；有人幸运地在被骗走之前被人叫回来，也多半以为是自己的错觉——通常是亲近的重要的人在引诱他们走上死路。雾妖无法被消灭，剧烈的火焰和飓风只能暂时狙退它们，不过一旦伪装败漏它就会放弃，它们不吃受惊和被迫的人类，我猜大抵是觉得尖叫影响进食心情和口感。”  
教室里的人们都在看他，教授微微笑着，“斯莱特林加十分。不过，把信息搞这么清楚意味着你闯进了霍格沃茨图书馆禁区，Holmes先生，禁闭一周下课后去Snape教授办公室报道。”  
Sherlock无所谓地翻个白眼，他被关禁闭是家常便饭，但这依旧不能阻止他在除了星象占卜数字占卜等各种占卜学以外的所有课程达到“优秀”级别。  
教授继续道：“补充一点，雾妖通常在水源充足的地方出没，如果它们去了干燥地带杀伤力会大减。那么，第三个柜子，我想提问有没有人能推测出来是什么——”  
“摄魂怪。”  
Sherlock再次打断他，Mycroft微微眯起眼睛，教室里顿时一阵恐慌，“摄魂怪！霍格沃茨里是不能有摄魂怪的！就连当年阿兹卡班的逃犯进了学校也……”  
“我想我知道Sirius Black的事迹，谢谢Wilkes先生。是的校长不允许摄魂怪进入学校，但请心跳过速的同学们放心，我是经过了批准的仅限于教室使用。好了，需要昏倒的来这里领一杯加了一滴白兰地的镇静药剂。”  
果然，胆小的学生不断往后退，后面的学生已经被踩了几脚，教室里一时有些吵闹；但没有人上前领走药剂，教授便叫了一个学生上来把药剂带下去，一人都喝一口。只有自认为大胆的拒绝服用，Sherlock也不屑地等瓶子从他面前传过去。  
“那么，”教授说，“如果你们准备好了，现在，我要求你们回忆一下摄魂怪的驱逐方式。”  
他扫了一眼学生们，淡淡一笑：“Wilkes先生，请大声说出来不扣分。”  
Sebastian犹豫了一会儿，“呃，集中注意力回想快乐的事情，用‘呼神护卫’咒语召唤守护神。”他是拒绝喝镇静剂的人之一，但他看起来也并不轻松。  
“很好。不用畏惧被别人看到自己守护神的样子，在你们成年之前，守护神的形态会发生改变的几率较大，即便你们有一天醒来发现守护神变成了鲎或是七腮鳗也不稀奇。”  
学生们窃窃私语，那是什么？Sherlock翻个白眼，用虽然不大但嗡嗡作响的教室都能听到的清脆声音说：“一种侏罗纪时代存活下来的生物，三腮鳗更古老，是三叠纪存活至今物种，讽刺你们不思进取就会变成古董。”  
教室里安静了一会儿，Holmes教授一脸假笑，“很完善的解释，Holmes先生，不胜感激。”他咬文嚼字，从袍子里抽出一根魔杖，这是Holmes教授第一次露出他的魔杖，如果不是装着摄魂怪的柜子吸引了大伙的注意力，一定会有更多人留意这个。  
那不是一根常见的魔杖，Sherlock很清楚，一根有节的木头，末端弯曲如伞柄，这使得它的长度达到了惊人的十六英寸，而且长到这么粗的又可以做魔杖的藤木非常罕见。Sherlock在去年春天发现哥哥换掉了他原本的雪松木龙心弦的魔杖——曾经属于他们的外祖父；那根魔杖苍老却依然强大有力，然而十分温柔，就连一句咒语都还不会的婴儿Sherlock第一次挥舞的时候也只会荡起一股清爽的风吹乱他的额发。  
哥哥这根新魔杖Sherlock还没有尝试过，毕竟上个学期以来对方的面他都难得见到。  
Mycroft握着魔杖的样子就好像那真是一把伞似的，他漫不经心地敲了敲第一只柜子：“通过第一道题的人可以做下一题，在这个学期末能够成功完成第三题，拥有成型守护神的人，这一门课毫无疑问将会是优秀。”  
说完，那只博格特呼啦一下从柜子里冲了出来，学生们一阵喧闹。  
“谁是第一个？”  
由于之前提到了摄魂怪，有些学生的博格特变成了那个。一时间教室里充满恐怖的氛围，幸好之前教授分派了镇静药剂不然还不知道有多少人要去医疗室。  
Sebastian的博格特变成了一头巨怪——据说是小时候遭遇过；他之后是Victor Trevor，级长，他的博格特是一条吐着信子的蛇怪；他是学院里和Sherlock关系最好的人，而学校范围的话恐怕还得算格兰芬多的John。  
Sherlock紧跟在一条追着自己尾巴咬的小八哥狗之后掏出魔杖——梧桐木，十二又四分之一英寸，凤凰尾羽，英国最好的魔杖制作者Ollivander卓越的作品；他走上前去，博格特刚化为一股烟雾，滞留在半空还在变形——“滑稽滑稽！”咒语脱口而出，博格特就变成了老实巴交的John，戴着圣诞帽，穿着毛线衣，衣服上还织了可爱的泰迪熊，趿拉着拖鞋摇晃手里的铃铛唱圣诞歌——显然，这事儿真的发生过。  
学生们发出或嘲讽或逗乐的嗤笑，看格兰芬多出丑总是斯莱特林的乐事。  
Mycroft鼻子里哼了一声，有学生在后面悄悄议论：Sherlock的博格特没有变形？他最怕的是什么？他动作太快了博格特还没来得及变呢。  
是吗，Mycroft收敛玩味的微笑，如此欲盖弥彰，他朝Sherlock的方向投去一瞥，对方当然依旧回避着他的存在。  
不多时老师看到学生们已经开始玩弄起博格特来。那可怜的影子一会儿被变成玩具一会儿又变成麻瓜，甚至还有一时间它变成了穿着睡袍的老校长——看来斯莱特林的学生们觉得这样很好笑。  
“够了，欺负博格特不是什么本事。”Mycroft向前一步，顿时，他就成了离博格特最近的人。  
此时那只在转呼啦圈的考拉一下跳到空中，又成了一团烟雾，不断在空中鼓动就好像在犹豫要变成什么，Mycroft一弹魔杖，那团烟就被关进了柜子里。  
这一回，所有人都看得清楚，这绝对不是因为动作快。  
“下一节课的教学地点是黑湖边，你们课余时间最好想想雾妖的应对办法。下课。”  
教授大步流星地走出了教室，他总这样，即使有学生紧跟在他身后也会很快丢失他的去向。  
“所以，Holmes教授没有害怕的事。”课后大伙坐在餐桌边，还在讨论，“他的博格特没有变形，除此以外没有别的可能了。”他们说，“就连Dumbledore都有害怕的事，以前有人问过。”大家议论纷纷，“居然有人没有恐惧？那难以想象。”  
餐桌边的Sherlock一声不吭，很快有人注意到了这一点，Victor坐在他身边：“Sherlock，你今天格外安静，说起来你的博格特也还没来得及变形，你怎么看？Holmes教授真的没有惧怕的东西吗？”  
他这话一说，很多人都看过来，他们知道Sherlock的本事，经由他的嘴说出来的通常都不假。  
Sherlock目不斜视：“不，他有，但如果他的大脑封闭术强大到博格特都看不透的话……”他耸耸肩，大家都皱起眉头来，“大脑封闭术？”六年级的学生也有很多并不知道这个，毕竟很少有人需要用到——"摄神取念"不是常用魔咒，用得好的人也很少；它需要高度的注意力集中并与被窥伺的对象进行眼神交汇才能起效。而大脑封闭术是针对“摄神取念”的抵抗魔法，能防止头脑里不想被人窃取的信息被别有用心者看到，或者是那些互相有心灵感应的人保护个人信息的方式。  
没有多少人需要这个魔法，自然也就没有多少人知道。  
“所以……你认为他的大脑封闭术非常强大？为什么？”Victor追问。  
“John说他们的院长认为Holmes教授是一个黑魔法防御学出类拔萃的巫师，能被McGonagall教授这样称赞的人有点儿本事也不稀奇吧。”Sherlock不耐烦地回答。  
“那可不是一点儿本事，Sherlock，据我所知学校里懂大脑封闭术最优秀的是校长，还有Snape教授，他当初要作为双面间谍在神秘人手下做事才……Holmes教授为什么需要这个？”Victor不解地念叨，但他也没有深究，午餐出现在桌子上，大家的注意力都被转移了。  
只有Sherlock的视线扫过教工席上空着的座位，大忙人当然不在，为什么他会需要大脑封闭术呢，答案不言自明。  
中  
雾妖！  
假期后第二节黑魔法防御课，他们来到了尚刮着瑟瑟寒风的黑湖边。天气很冷又没出太阳，湖边没有巨乌贼出来玩，僻静的湖面飘散着淡淡的白雾。  
长立柜就这么矗立在离湖水不远的青灰色草地上，仿若一支竖起来的棺材，让人不寒而栗。  
“天呐，我们中会不会有人被雾妖吃掉？”有学生小声说，但安静的湖边一点儿小动静都清清楚楚。  
“别傻了，学校不会允许教学过程中死人的！”有学生反驳，但口气里听不出多少底气。  
毕竟将来还有一个货真价实的摄魂怪柜子在等着他们呢。  
“不用担心，你们最多在医疗室住上一晚。”身后的声音把全班都吓了一跳，就连Sherlock都感到头皮发麻，Mycroft到来得悄无声息。  
大家都在奇怪教授是什么时候出现的，毕竟，霍格沃茨可不允许幻影显形——但优秀的巫师比如老校长总是能出其不意地出现和消失，这也是奇事。  
黑魔法防御课老师穿过人群走到柜子旁边，“你们已经知道将会出现什么，这已经降低了难度，毕竟雾妖平时吃的都是毫无准备之人，”他手一垂拿出魔杖，“之前我已经教过你们咒语，有的人还抄写了一百五十遍，现在是展现成果的时候了。为了以防万一，当你们感到危险的时候，就发射一个警示，像这样。”他朝天抖动一下魔杖，一束红色的火光直射上去，在大家头顶苍白的天空中迸裂。  
“不过，一旦如此，就表示这一道题不及格，结果不用我多说，希望你们其他科目好看点。”他说着，笑了笑，魔杖点点柜子。  
“小心——不要，掉进湖里去。”学生们最后看到的就是从柜子的门缝里泄出的浓雾遮住的Holmes教授的微笑。  
眨眼间雾大得伸手不见五指，学生们连身边是谁都不确定起来，他们呼吸急促，心脏狂跳，甚至有胆小的学生已经要哭出来。学生们自发地背靠背三两成组，因为课前大家讨论过要如何通过这一题。  
“人数多是我们的优势，雾妖肯定要分散我们，所以我们必须聚集在一起。”他们在休息室里商讨战术，黑湖的水光映在他们休息室的天花板上，时而能看到巨乌贼的触手从玻璃边滑过。  
Sherlock理所当然不在讨论会中，他在最不合群的学院里也依旧是最不合群的那个。当其他人的周末都在因为雾妖的试练而伤脑筋的时候，他独自一人离开学校去了伦敦。  
爸爸以前偶尔会带他们来玩。伦敦眼在河边缓缓转动，他站在一栋建筑物顶端，注视对面堡垒一般的大楼。根据他的调查，Mycroft就在这儿出没——MI5，麻瓜们的特务机构。监视群众控制他们的知情权，有利的就留下，对他们不利的就清除，这和Voldemort有什么不一样？而且还有比这个暴露办公地点更神秘的机构，就像Voldemort也不能直呼其名而要叫神秘人一样。  
或许Mycroft会变成另外一种“神秘人”，神秘到你甚至都不知道他的存在，但无论是麻瓜还是巫师都处于他的控制之下，那无疑是一场巨大的胜利。  
Dumbledore知道吗？Mycroft在从事一件需要把大脑封闭术练到极致的工作？麻瓜们不蠢，他们知道巫师，那就一定有相对的措施。  
*  
浓雾在草地上迷漫开来，身边的同学喊着：“大家别分散！”  
雾妖可不傻，根据Sherlock从禁书里得知的信息——他可是因此有一周的时间要帮魔药教授分类原材料来着——雾妖的智商很高。  
它会改变环境，混淆时间和空间，它当然不会凭空变幻，它会给你一个合理去死的借口；Sherlock身边原本站着Victor，前几秒还能听到他叫Sherlock的声音，可此时也无声无息。  
按道理大伙都不会随意走动，可浓雾中，手臂挥舞也感觉不到身边有人，声音也听不到，就好像整个世界只剩下了自己一人。  
“这不公平，”Sherlock轻声埋怨，“别人的父母都在校外，我的麻烦在校内。”他显然忽略了那些恋爱样本。  
呵。他身畔传来轻笑，Sherlock站着没动，只缓缓地回过头，果然，笑声的主人渐渐从雾中走出来，Mycroft Holmes在对他假笑：“抱歉，成了你的软肋。”  
Sherlock眯起眼睛试图看得更真切，但那一举一动着实就是哥哥无疑。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”小Holmes说。  
“我总是能找到你，”Mycroft笑一下，四处看了看，“你不用火焰烧我一下吗，谨慎起见。”  
Sherlock的魔杖一直抓在手里，他知道他应该，毕竟就算这真的是Mycroft本人也一定能保护自己不被烧伤，所以他应该。  
雾妖或者是Mycroft在朝他靠近，眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他，“Sherlock，”这个人说，“你得抓紧时间，这雾有魔法，它会混淆你的判断，就像麻醉剂，让你失去你引以为傲的感知力。”Sherlock意识到自己的呼吸变得急促，因为比他高几吋的人已经站在了他面前，低着头，浅色的眼珠牢牢锁住他的，嘴角翘起浅浅的弧度，“你在心软？我亲爱的？你可是我最聪明的学生，别让我失望。”  
“失望”让Sherlock的眼睑跳动了一下，“是你一直让我失望！”他反驳，用恶狠狠的口吻。  
Mycroft的嘴角又翘起了一瞬，那谈不上是个笑容，更像是下意识的反应，“我会补偿你的，有一天，总有一天，我会的。”他闭了一下眼睛，微微低头，鹰钩鼻尖几乎要挨着Sherlock的脸。  
Sherlock瞪大了眼睛，“你的瞳孔放大了，Sherlock，”他说，“你很好懂，弟弟，非常好懂，我很荣幸……”  
真的？Sherlock下意识地想要反问，哥哥距离他太近了，他可以感到呼吸……气息总是温暖的，让人眷念。  
Mycroft又笑了，他的嘴唇，薄薄的，Sherlock无法移开视线。  
“你可以做你想做的……”Mycroft说，向来油滑的声音仿若入梦一般，Sherlock不由自主地朝前靠去，那嘴唇就在眼前，他追上去——抬起眼睛，目光中透露出厌恶，他瞪着“兄长”洋洋得意的笑脸，咬牙道：“我只是需要一点儿时间来施展这个咒语，这个不容易，你知道。”  
他挥动手臂，魔杖尖端带起一股狂风——Sherlock喜欢风的魔法，这从他婴孩时期第一次拿到外公的魔杖无意识挥舞出清风就能看出来，他就像一阵风，沉寂时了无痕迹，狂躁时摧枯拉朽。  
“我才不会让他失望。”  
飓风环绕Sherlock就像他是台风眼，剧烈地旋转把四周的一切都卷起来，疯狂肆意。  
浓雾被风卷走了，学生们东倒西歪地留在草地上，都一副被狂风吓到了的样子。他们有的已经踩进了湖水里，有的倒在浅滩，有的则在不远处的树下和Holmes教授站在一起。  
魔法的风逐渐消失，浓雾又淡淡地回来了一点儿，黑魔法防御教授走来，挥动魔杖，柜子的门打开仿若有一股巨大的吸力将还流连在湖面上的雾气强硬地吸了进去，白雾在空中发出垂死般的挣扎尖叫，直到柜门啪地关闭。  
Sherlock有些脱力，缓缓地在草地上坐下；Victor朝他跑来：“Sherlock！你还好吗？”  
学生们朝他俩聚集过来，“只有两个人成功。”Holmes教授在他们身边停住，“恭喜你们，Holmes先生和Trevor先生，每人加二十分。所有人都可以回城堡了，我会让厨房给你们准备热南瓜汁。”  
说着他看也没看坐在那儿的Sherlock一眼，一如之前一样一下课就走掉了。  
*  
“我在雾里看到的是Sherlock，你还叫我蠢货干嘛离开大家！”大家坐在休息室，捧着热腾腾的南瓜汁，回顾刚才课上的经历，“我看到的是Dumbledore，他问我在这儿干什么，要带我回城堡去他说会找Holmes教授好好谈谈。”大伙都认为自己的幻象十分真实。  
“我看到的也是Sherlock，让我跟他走，我必须承认我真的相信了，因为那完全就是一模一样，就连冷眼都一模一样……”心有余悸的学生们喝着南瓜汁暖胃，想起后果都一身冷汗。  
“所以……这就是黑魔法。”一个学生说，有人把南瓜汁的雾气变成一条缭绕的蛇，大家一时间都没有说话，Sherlock也难得地坐在休息室的沙发里没有去别的地方。  
“那个咒语真了不起，Sherlock，我没见过学生能使出这样的咒语，一不小心你会把自己也吹走的！”  
“你救了我们，说真的，一点火焰根本没用，火不够大很快就被雾气扑灭了。”  
Sherlock喝完了他的那份汤汁，起身离开。  
身后他的同学低声问道：“他的幻象是谁？我不认为对自己信任的对象可以用出那么激烈的咒语。”  
Sherlock知道他们是故意说给他听的，但他装作没听到，走上楼梯关上门。  
后来Victor说，他的幻象是他的狗，那个小家伙有一次还咬过Sherlock的腿，“我听到它痛苦的惨叫声，就和上次它被捕兽夹困住的那次一样，即使我知道它不可能在霍格沃茨但……这就是它怎么吸引人们走向死亡的……真危险，我可不能软弱。”Victor点头，他和Sherlock是唯独成功的两个，“我们俩下一节课怎么办，其他人还得过雾妖那关，教授可能都没想到我们能一次就成功吧？”  
他当然知道。Sherlock在心里说，至少他知道我能。  
那或许是他第一次使用这样强大的咒语，飓风至今仍然在他耳边呼呼刮着。  
黑魔法的定义是“不健康”、“会对人造成极大损害”、“不可修复”、“恶意”的魔法，Sherlock忖思，一定还有一种东西也有类似特质，就像靠得那么近的“Mycroft”那双紧紧盯住他的眸子。  
相较与此，黑魔法简直是小儿科。  
至少他在黑魔法上能克制自己，不去伤害他人，也不过于伤害自己而波及到身边的人，他能“控制”黑魔法的损害，并不难。  
但这个东西不能。他就像掉进一个无底洞，一直一直掉落，无望无尽。  
自吐真剂那一晚后，他一再确认这一点：他已经无药可救了。  
这样的心态，可不适合面对摄魂怪。  
*  
下一堂黑魔法防御课如约而至。  
“Holmes先生和Trevor先生？”一个七年级的拉文克劳学生——正在准备最终的巫师考试，午饭的时候来到斯莱特林的餐桌，“Holmes教授要我转告你们，去平时上课的教室，其他人依旧去湖边，知道了吗？”说完就和同学急匆匆地走了。  
Sherlock和Victor来到教室，空荡荡的房间里一个人也没有，桌椅还垒在墙边，那只预期内的柜子就这样孤零零地放在房间中央宣示着巨大的存在感。  
就好像摄魂怪隔着一层木板也能吸走人的灵魂一般，他们下意识地离柜子远远地观察。  
门突然打开，防御课教授携着劲风走进来：“好了，Holmes先生和Trevor先生，由于你们在上一节课的优异表现，今天不得不进行只有你们二人的特别授课。”  
他脚步如风一直走到柜子边才停下，行云流水地掏出魔杖就要去敲柜子，Sherlock瞪大眼睛，Victor则几乎是喊叫起来：“教授！”  
“——哦，你们还没准备好。”Holmes教授就如同掏出魔杖的时候那样又流畅地把魔杖收进袍子——好似他一开始就只是让魔杖出来转一圈。  
黑魔法防御课老师笑起来，“别紧张，我的课上不准死人，也不准有活死人，最多去医疗室住一晚，记得吗。”  
摄魂怪大抵是最邪恶的黑魔法生物之一，甚至应该去掉“之一”这样的限制。它们飘荡于荒野、乡村和大城市，吸取人们的快乐、幸福、愉悦、健康等所有“好”的事物为食；而一旦有人被他们寄居，压榨干净之后，摄魂怪会给吸走人们剩下的最后一样东西——灵魂。没有了灵魂的人只是会呼吸的肉块，麻瓜那边有个形象的词，植物人。  
“拿好你们的魔杖，先生们，”Mycroft说，“这是你们第一次呼唤守护神吗？”  
“是的教授。”  
得到一个答案的教授看向Sherlock，后者回避他的目光：“……是。”  
“好的，希望你们还记得咒语。”Holmes教授的视线没有停留，又看向另一个学生。  
“呼神护卫。”Victor回答，握紧了魔杖。  
“回想你们脑海里最幸福快乐的回忆，”教授轻声道，“最好是闪闪发亮五光十色的，清晰明确的记忆，不用害羞，我还没听说过有谁第一次就让守护神成型。”  
如果可以，Sherlock不希望在Mycroft面前使用这个咒语，因为就如他哥哥所言，不仅没听说过有人第一次就能让守护神成型，在巫师界连成型的守护神都十分少见。这是一个毋庸置疑强大而光明的魔法，拥有完整守护神的几乎都是巫师中的翘楚——只有极个别例外而已。  
Sherlock并不是第一次召唤守护神，尤其是在去年他被问起这个咒语之后他尝试了很多次，但一次也没有成功过。  
他不喜欢在兄长面前呈现弱点，通常那会得到无情的嘲笑，但此时他别无选择。  
“Trevor先生，你先来。”教授说。  
Victor有些紧张，但他毫无畏惧举起魔杖，闭了闭眼睛大概是在回忆美好的事情，然后睁开眼喊道：“呼神护卫！”  
银色的雾从尖端流出来，淡淡地环成一个形象，似乎是一条狗。哦，Victor的那条爱犬。  
模糊的形状很快散成了一片银沙消失，Victor长出一口气，这魔法很耗神。  
“干得好，能有个大概样子，不错，”教授轻轻笑了笑，看向Sherlock，“下一位？”  
Sherlock皱着眉头，站在原地没有动，Victor疑惑的目光看过来。  
“Holmes先生？”他哥哥在装模作样地叫他了，Sherlock多想往他脸上扔一枚粪蛋跑掉啊，他不想承认自己召唤不出守护神，死也不想在这个人面前示弱。  
“我不能。”他嗫嚅。“不能？”教授追问。  
“我没有快乐幸福的回忆，生活太无聊。”Sherlock倨傲地扬起头。  
教授连眨了好几下眼睛，“抱歉，但，您看起来并不像童年不幸的孩子？我搞错了吗？任何高兴的事都没有吗？”  
“没有。”固执地回答，Sherlock根本就不看他，也不管Victor困惑关心的眼神。  
“Holmes先生，”教授的声音低沉下去，“虽然这么说很失礼，但我并不相信。任何人，任何有灵魂的人，只要活着，就会有悲伤，而只要悲伤存在，快活就不会消失。你是在说你从未感受过情绪？没有感情起伏？这不可能。或许你的快乐不够强烈，但一定是有的，请仔细回忆一下，否则，”教授停顿了一会儿，“我只能视之为您不配合教学而扣分了。”  
Sherlock无法反驳，他差点脱口而出“你扣啊”，但这可是教室不是家里；身边还站着一位同学，虽然也是朋友，但如果这个人是John，Sherlock可能就真的不管那么多直接走人了。  
“Trevor先生可以去继续练习，试着让自己放松一点儿，感受回忆里轻松愉悦的氛围，让守护神自己跃跃欲试奔跑出来——好吗？”  
Victor点点头，走开了一些练习去了。  
Mycroft靠近了Sherlock，站在他面前离他只有半步远——这场景与之前在湖边如出一辙，区别只在于那是假的，这个是真货。  
“不用沮丧，面对摄魂怪每个人都会紧张，一时什么也想不起来很正常。”Sherlock听到这样的话整个条件反射地抬头去看他哥哥的脸——确认一下这真的是Mycroft Holmes！在他不够悠久但足够漫长的成长历史里，他从未在失败的时候听到兄长一句安慰，任何安抚；每一次，每一次他的不足都只会得到一个“意料之中”的眼神，甚至还会撂下一句“再接再厉”，用最漫不经心的口吻。  
全因为这家伙是更聪明的那个。  
“我不需要你可怜我。”Sherlock低声说，忍着发脾气的冲动。  
“Holmes先生，”教授微微笑了，“我第一次呼唤守护神的时候，就连一股烟都没有，”他说，Sherlock狐疑地撇嘴，“是的，完全没有，那个记忆我还以为是一件很值得高兴的事，为什么没有奏效呢，我困惑了相当长的时间。  
“从那以后，我才发现大部分我认为值得高兴的都不是真正快乐的回忆，我只是搞错了，这不常见，也很困扰我。所以我想，也许你也只是搞错了，”他垂下眼睑好像在回忆往事，“毕竟，如果一个人真的从未有过幸福快乐的记忆，那也太可悲了，哪怕是对你来说，即便是我也不愿意想象那样的生活。”  
Sherlock直勾勾地盯着他的老师，“那，教授，您最快乐的回忆是什么？能召唤出守护神的那个。”  
Mycroft抬眼看他，眨了眨——要敷衍他的前兆，Sherlock内心翻个白眼。  
黑魔法防御学教授笑起来，“如果你成功在这门课得到优秀，Holmes先生，我就告诉你，实话，我保证。”  
Sherlock看着他的笑脸，意识到，这是一个正儿八经的Mycroft的承诺。  
下课后过了一段时间，他们晚餐都快吃完了，Sherlock突然想起来，Mycroft那家伙可以不用咒语就施展摄神取念，所以自己一直避免与他对视……而之前在教室里那一会子，与他交换目光的危险完全被忘到了九霄云外——他一定知道了自己脑子想的每一件事，每一件。  
*  
由于John这个学期的考试任务繁重——他可是名副其实的好学生，不光是格兰芬多的级长还是魁地奇球队的追球手，球技相当了得，进球就像他决斗的时候一样快准狠。Sherlock这个学期的任务也比往年多——抄写五十遍咒语可不是件轻松活！而且还不能用魔法走捷径，被他哥知道了只会得不偿失。结果他很多时间居然花在了排列单词上，少了机会去违反校规。  
这肯定也是Mycroft的阴谋。  
半夜，Sherlock一个人溜出寝室，没有John陪伴，独自穿过霍格沃茨的回廊——到了晚上楼梯们也得睡觉，动得都慢了很多，有时候还会动到一半卡住睡着了。  
Sherlock花了一点儿时间才找到地方，黑魔法防御课教室，他抽出魔杖：“阿拉霍洞开。”门锁咔嗒一声打开，男生便闪了进去。  
荧光闪烁的光芒中，教室里依旧摆着三只柜子，他不确定Mycroft用什么咒语锁起来的——那个人永远喜欢无声施咒。Sherlock看了一眼锁好的门，如果出了什么岔子，他就会悄无声息地在这间屋子里变成尸体。  
心里嘲笑了一下自己，他对一只柜子使用了所有他知道的Mycroft会用到的开锁咒语组合，直到其中一套起了作用，柜门轻轻弹开，Sherlock紧张地吞咽，白色的雾气从柜子下方漏出来沉到地板上。  
缓缓地，雾气并没有像在湖边一样弥散，而是堆积起来，慢慢地变高，变长，最后幻化成一个人形。  
Mycroft Holmes。  
“又见面了，小巫师。”苍白的男人把漫不经心的腔调都学得很像，“你找我有事，不是吗，活腻了？”  
“这儿没有水，你根本不成气候，一把小火就能烧掉你，”Sherlock横他一眼，“你见过他，你现在变成的人——”  
“哦我知道，你哥哥，也是你的教授，还是……”雾妖促狭地笑起来，“……你想知道什么？”  
“他找到的你，你遇见他的时候变成了什么？”Sherlock让魔杖尖端荧光闪烁的光芒更大了一些，雾妖在光芒中眯起眼睛，“没有水还让光照我，你不想知道答案了？”它抱怨。  
“说吧，答案。”Sherlock威胁性地把光芒靠近它。  
“好吧好吧，棘手的小孩儿，你，我变成了你，”雾妖朝柜子躲了躲，“还有妈咪和爸爸，‘我们很危险，你敌人发现了我们，我们快要死了——’”  
“谁是他的敌人！”Sherlock前进一步，雾妖被迫又后退得差点缩进柜子，“我怎么知道！他不容易看透！他的脑子就像一个迷宫！我从没见过这样的人！”  
“那你怎么会看到我们，在他脑子里！”Sherlock逼问，对方翻个白眼，学得惟妙惟肖，“哦Sherlock，他自己靠近我，‘告诉’我他认为我会变幻成你们，不对吗。”  
Sherlock没有回答，“可是别的我就看不到了，他只允许我知道这些，不过你比我之前看到的要大一些，你知道？卷头发的小男孩儿，脸蛋儿圆圆的。”  
“那是我小时候，”六年级的男生哼了一声，“他当然记不住我现在的样子。”  
“哦！小男孩儿在生气哥哥不管他！既然这样为什么你还要避开他？因为他会读取你脑子里的想法？他会知道你对他——”  
Sherlock猛地一抖魔杖，一股火舌就烧到了雾妖身上，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”对方惨叫着，趁这机会Sherlock把它吹进了柜子里锁上。  
希望刚才的叫声不会吵醒哪个教授或是鬼魂，Sherlock小心翼翼打开门看门外没有动静，才又闪身出去就像来的时候那样。  
黑暗的教室里又恢复了寂静。  
*  
第二天一早，有同学抱怨昨天雾妖的课程，令人讨厌的Sebastian和另外一位Sherlock没记住名字的女生通过了这一题，也就表示下一堂课他们将要四个人一起练习守护神咒语了。  
“Holmes教授是怎么做到的？他怎么可以同时出现在两个地方？湖边和教室？我们是同一时间上课不是吗。”  
“或许他用了时间沙漏，魔法部有这个东西，他不是魔法部的吗？”一个学生说，Sherlock又翻白眼了，魔法部的时间转换器全在几年前的食死徒大战里销毁了，这群不管事的笨蛋。  
不过，这不意味着Mycroft就做不出来，他一边要兼顾魔法部和麻瓜政府的工作，还要来霍格沃茨教课，没有点分身手段才奇怪了；他哥哥总是踩着点来上课一下课就走人从不停留，晚餐也不是每天都在，他的袍子携带的风和尘土等各种痕迹全都在明晃晃地告诉别人他去过哪儿，但人们总是视而不见。  
如他所料，雾妖证实了Mycroft的大脑封闭术很强，通常来说一个人相对应的咒语等级都是差不多的，也就是说他的摄神取念能力也非常强。  
不知道和Snape教授比谁会更厉害。Sherlock在魔药课上一直是受青睐的，不过魔药教授也就是他的院长时不时也拿他很恼火。这次他被Mycroft关禁闭，Snape教授就把那些特别难闻特别难区分的魔药材料拿出来给他分类。  
今晚是最后一次禁闭了，Sherlock仔细辨别三种蜥蜴的皮，顺口问道：“教授，Myc……我哥哥当你学生的时候，也被你关过禁闭吗？”  
正在批改作业的羽毛笔停顿了一秒，又工作起来，魔药大师只抬眼瞥了他一下，“还剩下几种蜥蜴？Holmes先生。”  
“五种。”  
“如果是你哥哥，此时应该只剩三种了。”  
Sherlock瞬间气结：凭什么他干什么都比哥哥糟糕！但下一瞬又幸灾乐祸：Mycroft也被罚禁闭给蜥蜴皮分类！  
“不过，”魔药教授签好一份作业，看羽毛的走势，这个人得分是B-，“可惜的是，他的天份不在魔药上——还不够天才，小Holmes手不要停！”教授低沉磁性的嗓音呵斥道。  
Sherlock把手里的皮放进罐子盖好，“但Holmes在魔咒上的优势非常明显，这就是为什么校长请他来教你们。”  
“我不明白，他平时总在说自己很忙，怎么还有时间来上课。”Sherlock蹙眉，显出困惑的样子，魔药老师又瞟了他一眼：“如果你对此有问题，去找Dumbledore或者另一个Holmes，赶快分好类滚出我的办公室！”  
唉，失败了，Sherlock丝毫也没有被戳穿的尴尬，盖好盖子走出去前最后一搏：“但他的确是和谁打赌了来着，对吧，和校长？”  
魔药教授亲自走过来把他搡出去，石门照着屁股关上。  
“可恶的Mycroft！把教授们的难度等级都提高了！”忿忿不平的小Holmes跺着脚离开了地窖。  
不到万不得已，他是不会去找Dumbledore的，Sherlock心想，也许他也应该去把大脑封闭术练好些，这样Dumbledore就没法知道他在想什么了。  
但那个魔法特别难，而且没有人帮助是学不好的，他找谁来对自己摄神取念？John已经拒绝了真不够意思。那么Mycroft又是找谁练习的呢？  
现在已经没空管他那混账哥哥的事，很快又要到下一节黑魔法防御课，而他可不想在其他三个同学面前出丑，他至少要能召唤出一个守护神的影子，哪怕是一点点银白色的烟。Sherlock又在半夜离开寝室，他给袍子添加了一个保暖咒，往黑湖边走去。  
这儿空旷无人，Sherlock静下心来，回忆自己最快活的记忆。  
红胡子朝他跑来，汪汪地叫着，他开心地蹲下来抱住小狗的屁股托抱起来。  
“呼神护卫！”  
可他的魔杖就像哑火了一样只噼啪响了一下冒出一点儿火星，甚至都不是银色的。  
Sherlock又试了一遍。换一个记忆，一年级的时候他刚入学就帮助斯莱特林夺回了学院杯，尤其是之前他已经扣了一百多分的情况下，他全给加上去了！去年他帮忙逮住了“水蜘蛛”那可是Mycroft都破不了的案子！今年他终于成功地让Snape教授承认了他改良的吐真剂并在课堂上称赞他是个天才！  
“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！！”  
魔杖还是不理他，气得Sherlock冲着木头喊道：“你这个混蛋！太不听话了！”他听说过梧桐木魔杖有多任性，还加上凤凰羽毛的内芯……当初在Ollivander的店里拿到这根魔杖后——就像他第一次挥舞外祖父的魔杖时一样，一股轻柔的风环绕他，但不同的是，风尾最后调皮地在他耳边撞了他一下，Sherlock还以为这根魔杖不喜欢他。  
Ollivander哈哈大笑，“哦亲爱的孩子，它喜欢你！是的！梧桐木，十二又四分之一英寸，凤凰尾羽！我在做这根魔杖的时候就在想，它选择的会是谁呢，梧桐木可是最不安分的木头之一，一般人可满足不了它们的好奇心！小Holmes，要知道凤凰也非常有个性，它们搭配起来简直是最让人不省心的捣蛋鬼！哦梅林！你一定也是个调皮鬼是不是？”  
Sherlock的确非常喜欢这根魔杖，它轻盈趁手，柔韧又坚固，总是把他的咒语完成得恰如其分，他们是浑然天成的好搭档，Sherlock特别喜欢它挥舞起来的嗖嗖声，帅气。  
可它怎么就是不让他召唤出守护神呢，明明每一个他觉得开心的时刻都用过，但没有一个起作用的。  
/或许你也只是搞错了。/  
Mycroft的话突然出现在脑海，搞错了？快乐怎么搞错？  
他很想知道Mycroft的选择，可那家伙却说要成功之后才告诉他，这分明就是不愿意帮他嘛！Sherlock也不管自己是不是在迁怒，他一肚子火气，可越是不能心平气和回忆快乐，就越是无法成功。最后他折腾到天蒙蒙亮，也没能让魔杖多冒出一点儿火花。  
但他不会轻易放弃。  
一天早餐的时候，“Victor，我需要你的帮助。”眼睛里都是血丝的Sherlock郑重其事地对朋友说，Victor有些惊异，Sherlock来求助可不是每天都能遇到。“告诉我你召唤守护神的时候想到的是什么？”  
“哦，”Victor挠挠头，“很简单，收到霍格沃茨通知书的时候！”男生耸耸肩，这个孩子也不是纯血统，甚至他父母都不是巫师，不过他祖上好像有先辈是巫师故而算不得是“纯血泥巴种”，不过在斯莱特林这也不是件值得夸赞的身世，只有对此毫不在意的Sherlock和他走得近，而Victor也不服输地靠自己的实力获得了承认当上了级长。  
可以想象霍格沃茨的通知书给他带来了多大的惊喜。  
Sherlock这么想了想，有些沮丧。  
他去格兰芬多的餐桌找John，“嘿Sherlock，”格兰芬多高年级习惯了他一个斯莱特林大咧咧地坐下，“你学会呼神护卫没？”他开门见山地说。  
John眨眨眼，“呃……没有？你看上去很糟糕Sherlock，你没睡觉吗？”  
“别管那个，我需要你帮我练习这个咒语！”  
“这好像不是考试范围……”  
“放开那该死的考试范围！你想不想学？”Sherlock打断他。  
“但是我听说那个咒语很难Sherlock，而且我现在很忙——”  
Sherlock可不管他，擅自就约好了今晚半夜黑湖边见，John无言以对地看着他跑走，“我可不保证！”  
但到了晚上，John还是来了，一如既往。“好了，你又想干什么？我听说了你哥哥给你们布置的三道题，他也给我们七年级布置了难题好吗！也很不容易——”  
“我知道，需要我告诉你解咒吗其实很简单——”Sherlock打断他。  
John扶头，“好吧好吧你是天才你最行，那你找我来干嘛？你几天没睡觉了？”  
“召唤守护神，快，想一想你最快乐幸福的回忆，然后召唤它。”Sherlock推了他一下，让他照做。  
John瞪了他一眼，深吸一口气，闭上眼睛想了一会儿，也不知道想到什么，笑起来，然后他睁开眼：“呼神护卫！”  
一抹银色烟雾从魔杖尖端喷涌出来，在空中打旋儿缠绕，模模糊糊组合成了一头熊，John吃了一惊，烟雾消失了。  
他们俩都很震惊，John又闭着眼想了一下，再一次念出咒语，那头熊这次清晰了很多甚至能看到脸上的花纹。  
“你用的记忆是什么？”Sherlock有些阴郁地问，John又高兴又困惑地看着他，“去年魁地奇比赛我进了最后一球得了冠军，Sara在观众席后面吻了我，她可真美……”他挠挠头，有点儿不好意思。  
Sherlock翻了个巨乌贼的吸盘那么大的白眼，“完全无法作为参考！”  
“你说，如果我多练习一会儿，让守护神完全成型的话，考试的时候会加分吧？黑魔法防御术那一门？”John在那儿开心，Sherlock焦躁地大喊大叫：“我要去睡觉了！”说完就跑走了，John无奈地冲着朋友的背影：“你到底怎么了！你不练习了吗！”  
气死人了！！就连John都能召唤出守护神！虽然那家伙的魔咒学一直就不错！但这不公平！！Sherlock闷在被子里，为什么他就是招唤不出守护神呢？！  
/黑巫师都没有守护神/  
突然蹦进脑海里的相仿让他愣住了，难道是因为他对黑魔法的研究太过深入？可他也还没做什么出格的事呢。明天就是黑魔法防御课了，他将在好几个同学的面前出丑，连一丝烟雾都没有！Mycroft会怎么做？  
Sherlock又从床上蹦起来。  
摄魂怪！也许，当人面对危险应激状态下就能成功召唤出守护神，毕竟那可是生死危机，魔杖也不会和他对着干的，Sherlock握紧了拳头，又从寝室跑了出去。  
霍格沃茨的夜晚可谓是Sherlock最熟悉的风景，他从一年级开始就停不了夜游，他嫌学校的睡眠时间太早。安静的城堡就像他的游乐场，皮皮鬼也不敢招惹他，因为一年级Sherlock就把血人给招募了，那个严肃可怖的鬼魂很照顾他。“我知道你身上的血是怎么回事。”他第一次见面就这样说，即便斯莱特林的级长一开始就警告新生千万不要问血人身上的血是怎么来的。  
“你是Holmes的弟弟。”鬼魂阴沉地回答他，转身飘走了，在那以后皮皮鬼从来就不敢靠近他，最多只在几码远的地方唱两句：“怪胎就是个怪胎就是个怪胎！”  
而他若晚上在城堡里遇上了什么麻烦，比如巡查的教授，这个斯莱特林的学院鬼魂甚至会帮他瞒天过海：“我没看见需要向您汇报的东西。”然后就堵在进教室的门口，Sherlock就躲在空教室里，然而教授们也都不好质疑，只能走开。  
“为什么你要掩护我？你和Mycroft很熟吗？他也一眼就看出了你的来历？”小Sherlock曾试图和鬼魂搭话，但对方话很少，什么也不说。  
现在已经是深夜，鬼魂都休息了，他朝夜色中的黑魔法防御学教室走去，心里也在嘀咕，他知道这很危险，连守护神都召唤不出来的人，却要去打开摄魂怪的柜子！根本就是找死。  
但Sherlock希望战胜弱点的愿望如此强烈，他从出生开始就是如此，在竞争中长大，在不断追赶中成长，永不停歇。  
如今他十六岁，也正是叛逆不服输的年纪，近在咫尺却又若即若离的哥哥给了他一道新的难题，做不出来就是他输了。  
输，失败，是他极其讨厌的字眼。  
Sherlock打开教室的门，面对那三个熟悉的柜子，紧紧闭一下眼又睁开，其中只有一只他没有打开过。  
下  
他从没亲眼见过摄魂怪，这黑色的怪物就像披着一条几百年没洗过的臭床单，Sherlock出来前分明在衣服上施加了保暖咒，但冰冷刺骨的寒冷让他瑟瑟发抖，耳边回荡着尖叫和啼哭，他好像置身于黑湖冬天的水中，四肢僵硬无法动弹就连抽出魔杖都做不到——那肮脏的斗篷在靠近他，斗篷下那张井口一般的嘴在靠近他，Sherlock奋力举起自己的魔杖，却想不起一丝哪怕不痛苦的事——被哥哥关在书房外，在树林中和家人走散被发狂的地精追着跑摔得鲜血淋漓，翻阅禁书被诅咒差点把肠子都吐出来，哥哥骗他这么蠢的小孩将来霍格沃茨肯定不会录取他半夜在被窝里哭得撕心裂肺，禁林里冒犯了马人差点被乱蹄踩死……别人的哥哥会抱着嚎啕大哭的弟弟轻声安慰而他的哥哥只会怒斥他愚蠢……他没有守护神只有黑巫师没有守护神只有黑巫师没有黑巫师不会有守护神你是我最聪明的学生别让我失望，失望，失望……失……望……Sherlock……你是个笨小孩……霍格沃茨不会要你……你令人失望……失望……望……愚蠢……没有……笨蛋……  
“呼神护卫！”  
一道银光闪过，Sherlock什么也看不清楚，但那光芒耀眼，仿若流星在鼻尖滑过，那么明亮，那么巨大；他周身的冰水变成了暖风，惨叫和哭喊变成柔声的歌唱，在那乐声中他昏厥了过去。  
……  
朦胧中，有人在谈话，其中一个声音沙哑些，应该是老人，另一个年轻许多，过了一会儿Sherlock才能分辨那是他哥哥。  
“……给他一个谜题……没有想到他会冒这样大的风险……我把他送进的摄魂怪的……我的错。”  
Sherlock迷迷糊糊又睡了过去。  
“Sherlock？你醒了吗？”是John，“你睡了一天啦，嗜睡虫。”  
“我有好几天没睡过了，”Sherlock嘟囔着张开眼睛，已经到了傍晚，他在医务室，“你怎么在这。”  
“Holmes教授让我来的，对了Dumbledore之前来过，”John一边说把一杯热巧克力端给他，“快喝掉，不然Pomfrey夫人要骂我了。”  
Sherlock喝了一口，温暖香甜的巧克力糊淌进胃里，顿时全身暖洋洋的，让他想起昨天晚上遇见守护神以后，就是这种感觉。  
等他多喝了两口，John就凑过来：“你到底怎么了？你们学院的同学都说你是感冒了，Holmes教……你哥哥今天整天都在学校，早中晚餐都看到他我就觉得不对劲，他让我晚餐过后来看你醒来没。”  
看来校长没打算揭穿这个事，Sherlock转动脑筋，让学生差点被摄魂怪吻一下应该是很大的过失，但鉴于Dumbledore向来随意办学，倒也不奇怪。  
“我昨天晚上去打开了摄魂怪的柜子，”Sherlock耸耸肩，John的眼球都快掉出来：“你练好了守护神咒了？不，你没有！否则就不会在这了！”  
“格兰芬多加十分。”Sherlock翻个白眼。  
“你又不是级长不能加分，”John瞪他，“天呐，大半夜的……梅林的裤衩啊你到底干了什么？谁救了你？”  
Sherlock闭上嘴，把巧克力杯子捧在手心，他也不确定，那时候他已经有种灵魂出窍的感觉，除了听到模糊的呼神护卫咒语和看到银白的亮光以外，他什么也不知道，自然也不知道那是谁。  
“Holmes先生？你醒了，巧克力喝了吗？喝完！”医疗师Pomfrey夫人走进来，督促Sherlock将杯子喝干净，“好的好的，都喝了，这才对。”她拿走杯子，在Sherlock的肩膀上轻轻拍打了两下，“不要太调皮了哦，睡饱了可以回寝室，以后不要连续熬夜，会变笨的！短时间内别让我再看到你才好。”她半是埋怨半是担忧地瞪了学生一眼。  
“等一下，Pomfrey夫人，谁把我送来的？昨晚上？”Sherlock掀开被单追上去，老夫人用他们那老人特有的拎着眼皮的模样瞅他，“你不是很擅长分析吗？嗯？每次你来这儿都是自找的，不像别的学生有时候只是运气不好，你啊，小Holmes，你怎么让人不担心！”  
/小/Holmes，每次被加了这样的相对词就意味着另一人的存在，“所以是我哥哥。”Sherlock点头。  
“好了机灵鬼，没有大碍就出去，觉得还有异样就吃些巧克力。”Pomfrey夫人把他们俩都撵了出去。  
他们走过学校回廊，“你可别再找死行不行，大半夜的要是你哥没在？！”一边走John继续喋喋不休。  
根据Sherlock回忆自己放出摄魂怪到守护神来救他也不过就是短短的一分钟不到的时间……  
他又被Mycroft救了，第二次了。  
Sherlock停在原地，John回过头来：“又怎么了？”  
他朝着另一个方向跑去，“你又去哪！”  
“别跟来！”  
John不可能不跟去，但在霍格沃茨，落后一小会儿错过了一条移动的楼梯就再也别想找到人啦。  
Sherlock报上校长室口令，还不等老鹰雕像完全转到位就冲了出去，一头撞进一个人怀里，一抬头，Mycroft。  
他哥哥把他扶远一点儿好上下打量一番，“你真的十六了，不可置信，每次/接到/你都觉得你才五岁。”他哥哥嘀咕，在他凸出的肩胛骨那儿捏了捏，Sherlock横他一眼把肩膀挪开。  
Dumbledore也在办公室里，站着，好像已经尘埃落定。  
“你不会辞职对吧，你不会。”Sherlock没头没尾说道。  
“这不正是你希望的？”Mycroft皱眉，看着他。  
Sherlock没有回答，但他直视哥哥的眼睛，毫无遮掩。Mycroft似乎有些讶异，他沉默了几秒钟，转过头对一直站在一旁端着柠檬花茶一边喝一边笑吟吟看着他俩的白胡子老人说：“我能改主意吗？”  
“当然！”Dumbledore唱歌一样回答，“反正这件事只有四个人知道，哦Watson先生也不会说出去的对吗。”  
“他比石头雕塑还安全。”Sherlock点头，Mycroft扬了扬眉毛。  
他们俩一起离开了校长室。  
“你的守护神是什么？”Sherlock打破沉默，身边的人吸了一口气，呼出来，“你看到了。”Mycroft回答。  
“我没有，”Sherlock反驳，“我那时候都快被吸走灵魂了！”  
“它只是在吓唬你，它不敢。”  
“哦，所以你连摄魂怪都能操控了？”  
“它们可以交流，不然你以为怎么派他们看守阿兹卡班。”  
“和摄魂怪谈判？这可一点儿也不让人吃惊啊。”  
“你做的事才让我吃惊，Sherlock，你永远让我吃惊。”Mycroft在中庭的门口停住，一月末尾的苏格兰还很寒冷，没有人会在夜晚出来。  
“我永远让你失望，Mycroft，你可以说出来。”Sherlock冷冷地回答，看向中庭的喷水池，他哥哥一时没有回应，就在Sherlock打算放弃的时候，Mycroft说道，“让我看看你的摄神取念。”  
Sherlock猛回头，月光下哥哥的眼睛清亮，“我能看到的肯定比雾妖多。”他警告，Mycroft狡黠地笑了，“是吗，证明它。”  
*  
目之所及是霍格莫德的三把扫帚酒吧，人声嘈杂，Dumbledore的胡子上沾着黄油啤酒泡沫：“这是个好机会，Mike，我一直想到，如果学校里同时有两个Holmes会是什么光景，真是引人入胜。”  
“别那样叫我，教授。”这是Mycroft的声音。  
“我已经不是你的教授啦，别那么叫我，Mike。”老人眨眨眼。  
“那孩子才不想看到我，他会气死的，他憎恨我的帮助，虽然我也不是什么亲切的好哥哥我知道。”  
“可是Brown教授没有了脚踝一时回不来，我又找不到人选！黑魔法防御学的职务可能真的被诅咒了，有趣，你有兴趣查一查吗？还是说，你认为麻瓜政府和魔法部的事务比和你弟弟相处一个学期来得重要？”老校长垂着眉毛，用眼神表达着“如果你真这么想那可真令人失望”。  
“我不可能忍受那些愚……资质平凡的学生在我眼皮底下晃来晃去，我会忍不住诅咒他们，你可不会想要看到这个，教授，我不是一个合适的人选。”  
三把扫帚的老板Rosmerta女士靠过来，“哦Albus，我打赌Holmes会在第一个月就把学生整进圣芒戈，耐心可不是他的优点，坏家伙。”  
“谢谢你为我说话女士。”听这声音就知道说话的人在假笑。  
“我加注！”伴随粗声粗气挤进来一只大手，Sherlock认出那是狩猎场看守兼神奇生物课的老师Hagrid，“这孩子我知道，他不会诅咒学生的对吗Mike？”  
“别叫我那个，你醉了Rubeus。”声音闷闷的，嘴唇放在了酒杯上。  
“哦，你们在赌博，赌注是？”低沉的男声，视野转了一下，露出脸颊有些发红的Snape教授。周边各种声音交杂在一起，Sherlock还在一晃而过的画面里看到Flitwick教授和McGonagall教授，看来这是一次开学前教授们的聚会……后面的记忆混乱而嘈杂，似乎是签署了什么协议，还有魔药大师提供的诚实药水。  
想必教务就是这样在一群醉醺醺的教授中间决定下来的。  
晃来晃去的视野里，Sherlock还看到了一位不认识的女性，她没有喝酒而在另一张桌子关注着Mycroft，他觉得自己见过这个女人，但他已经晃荡到了别的记忆碎片中去。  
视线中只有一根魔杖，看周围摆设是西塔楼的空教室。  
“呼神护卫！”  
魔杖尖端只飘出来一丝银粉，那根本算不上守护神。  
“梅林的奶妈啊我还从来没有这样诅咒过你！这已经是最好的记忆了！最好的！”视线在晃，看来情绪很激动，“我恨守护神。”  
画面换到了另一间教室，面前的男人是个有些眼熟的黑人，“Holmes先生，你的各科成绩都非常优秀，恭喜你，傲罗司非常欢迎你的加入；但你知道，自从食死徒动乱后我们增加一项考核——”  
“守护神。”  
“没错，这是证明你立场的最有利证据。当然是苛刻了一点儿，我们对初级傲罗通常并没有这个限制，但……魔法部和我，还有Albus都对你有更高的期待，你有很重要的任务……我猜这个咒语对你来说应该不成问题，对吗？”  
“是的，先生，我尽力。”  
摄神取念就像一次回忆旅行，你浏览的是被施咒人的思绪，意味着你挖掘到一个线头，那么当事人自己也会根据这个片段产生回忆联动；而他如果大脑封闭术十分优秀，就可以控制自己给你看什么不看什么；但如果你更强，那么你就能顺着他的回忆路线走很远很远……  
此时Sherlock发现自己到了熟悉的厨房，墙上挂着家里人名字指针的时钟，妈咪坐在饭桌边上一脸担忧。  
“我可能是个黑巫师，”“自己”端着茶杯喝了一口，语气像是闲聊，“我没有守护神。”  
“哦Mike……”  
“别·叫我·那个！”  
突如其来的爆发把妈咪吓到了，“哦拜托，只是一个咒语，你只要多加练习——”  
“我从来没有在一个咒语上花过这么多时间，从来，没有，加起来都没有。”  
妈咪有些无奈，“Mycroft亲爱的……”  
“这很奇怪，但如果我是黑巫师那就说得通了，凡事总有理由，不是吗？”“自己”的声音很克制，很低沉。  
“别走极端……你只是困惑，你还这么年轻，不要给自己太多压力好吗？只是，慢一点儿，没有人在后面追你！慢一点儿……”  
“没有人？没有？你见到Sherlock昨天干了什么吗？他才十岁！他在树林里制造了龙卷风！卷走了一亩地的树！是的，我故意丢下他一个人面对一堆失控的地精，我以为他只是会哭会求救，但你看。没有人？”  
“Mycroft……”  
“有征兆的，不对吗？我可不比一棵植物更善良更有感情；而我一直以为我是聪明的那个，但如果我是个黑巫师，将来有一天我……亲弟弟就会是打败我的那个，这是所有英雄故事的套路，魔王被自己的血亲打败——Tom不也死于他灵魂的另一半吗？七岁，七这个数字的魔力你知道你有Bridget Wenlock[Bridget Wenlock著名的算术占卜家，是第一个确定了数字7的魔法特性的人。][]的全套……”  
“Mycroft！！你弟弟不会杀了你！！你也不会是黑巫师！！”  
“哈，总不能是我杀了他，我宁愿……”  
“停下！！！你们都是我的孩子！我的孩子不会是一个黑巫师和杀人犯！！”妈妈拍着桌子站起来咆哮，气势惊人，“没有守护神又怎么了！！！如果这是你的弱点你就接受它！！你必须得接受！！”  
她在厨房里走来走去，“你就是一直以来都太顺利了！太聪明！！接收不了一丁点儿瑕疵！！我宁愿你们——你还有Sherlock都蠢一点儿迟钝一点儿！那样你们会快乐很多！很多！那才是我一个母亲想要看到的！！”  
Sherlock从来没见过妈咪发这么大的火，勺子锅铲在墙上嗡嗡响动，整栋屋子都在呜呜颤抖；“自己”的视线渐渐下移，“你没有遭受过什么挫折……学会面对挫折是很重要的一课！我应该……这都是我的错……我应该鼓励你去犯错！我应该……我……”  
妈咪停下来，站在那儿，脊背一抖一抖的，“自己”打算站起来：“妈……”  
“啊啊啊！不许你再提黑巫师的事！！你怎么敢！！你是我引以为傲的儿子！我根本不在乎你能不能召唤出守护神！你！还有Sherlock都是……”妈咪转过来，眼睛红红的脸上都是水迹。  
Sherlock正奇怪她突然提到自己的名字，妈咪就在餐桌边又坐下了，“自己”的手正递给他纸巾，“我很抱歉。”  
“你是应该抱歉！”妈咪一边抽泣一边回嘴，擤了一把鼻涕，“自己”的视线迅速回避开，“梅林啊你还会告诉我……但是Sherlock……他那么骄傲，将来会变成什么样子？你上次看他哈哈大笑是什么时候？他很像你……和你一样骄傲，我的孩子……将来他会不会也有找不到守护神怀疑自己是黑巫师的一天？他会找谁说话？梅林啊我真担心你们俩……呜……呜……你爸爸又帮不上忙……我该怎么办？Mike，我该怎么办……”  
“实际上，爸爸可以帮上忙，巫师界已经没有我想做的工作，我可以去麻瓜的世界，没有魔法，不用担心守护神的问题……我想离黑巫师远点儿——只是谨慎起见。”  
最后一句话说得飞快，因为抽泣的妈咪一听到黑巫师的字眼就看起来要发火。  
Sherlock忍不住回忆，发生这段对话的时候，他自己在哪？墙上的钟显示他在家，但在干什么？想不起来，删掉了么？  
回过神来他已经回到了霍格沃茨的中庭，周身暖暖的，不知道什么时候被施加了保暖咒。他不是被赶出来的，施咒人一旦开始回忆自己的事，就自然而然断开了摄神取念。  
Mycroft依旧站在他身边，目光低垂，似乎还沉浸在回忆里。  
“树林里你故意丢下我，我应该知道，这样我就知道你一定会找到我。我在青苔上摔倒了很疼，魔法就失控了。”Sherlock低声说。  
“我知道。”Mycroft叹道。  
“你去年问我守护神的事，Dumbledore……今年就邀请你来当教授，我不认为是巧合。”  
Mycroft叹口气，“他总是什么都知道。”  
“你明明很忙，但你还是借口喝醉签了协议。”  
“我也没有那么忙。”  
“你同时要上两堂课——”  
“——我有助理。”  
“三把扫帚里那个……噢去年我在伦敦的犯罪现场看见了她。”Sherlock调大了音量。  
“她很能干，伪装咒极其优秀。”Mycroft点头。  
Sherlock停顿了一下，“奇怪的是我不记得，我制造了龙卷风，吹走了树林……然后？”  
“没有然后，Sherlock，那之后你透支了魔法，一直就在沉睡之中——”  
“Mycroft！”Sherlock喊道。  
他哥哥笑起来，“你觉得太丢人，要求我让你忘记，你确定你需要吗？”  
“那时候你还是学生，不可以在校外施咒……所以你是给我喝了遗忘药水。”Sherlock盯着他。  
“不，我可不能偷走你的回忆，是混淆药水，让你认为那是你看到的，不是你的。”Mycroft的食指在Sherlock的太阳穴上磕了磕。Sherlock眨了好几下眼睛，突如其来的手掌温度带起的风拂过他的脸庞，他愣住了。  
他看到的，他看到的，他看到别人的哥哥……抱着嚎啕大哭的弟弟轻声安慰……他被地精围攻摔得很疼，又没有魔杖治疗，大滩鲜血吓了他一跳，愤怒惊恐和疼痛下失控的魔法刮起龙卷风卷走了地精也卷走了一大片树林还差点把他自己——是哥哥冲过来抱住他；他吓得整个人都呆住了，巨大的树干从他们身边掠过，树木被连根拔起，泥土漫天飞扬，哥哥一直把他挡在身下；他情绪没有稳定，暴风就一直在肆虐，等一切风平浪静之后他还没有回过神来，Mycroft拍打他的脸，叫他的名字，他看到四周光秃秃只剩废墟，恐惧和后怕才一涌而上，扑在哥哥怀里大哭起来。  
“没关系，Sherlock，没关系，嘘，没关系……”哥哥轻声安慰他，拍打他的背。  
是的，他看到的。他一直在羡慕的“别人的哥哥”，虽然他从不愿承认。  
但那不是别人的，那是他的。  
/他的/。  
Mycroft一直偏头注视着他，见状默默回过头去，“不早了，你该睡了。”  
“我睡了一天。”Sherlock抱怨。  
“你错过了今天的课程，我相信你有很多作业需要完成。”Mycroft长出一口气。  
“是，教授，”Sherlock乜他一眼，“我差点被摄魂怪吻了，居然还要写作业。”  
Mycroft嗤笑：“告诉你了，它不敢，它也怕消失。”  
“杀掉摄魂怪！怎么做到！没有书里写过！”Sherlock原本都准备走了，又转回来，他哥哥看样子在忍笑，“因为以前从来没有人做到过，梅林二级勋章，Holmes先生，下次吧。”  
Sherlock知道他哥哥得到了勋章，但他从来也没有关心过为什么——还不就是那些丰功伟绩而已，他以为。  
我都错过了些什么啊，他想，看着哥哥的眼睛，那熟悉的眸子里只有些许揶揄。  
“教我大脑封闭术。”话题突然跳走，年长的Holmes并不意外，他淡淡笑了笑侧过身，“明天见，Sherlock。”  
一直观察哥哥的Sherlock过去以为那是拒绝和敷衍，可现在他才发现，这个人是想要把话/留/到明天再说。  
“晚安，教·授。”  
他们俩朝着相反的方向走去。  
等着吧，我一定会知道你召唤守护神的记忆，Sherlock并没有朝着斯莱特林休息室去，他已经迫不及待要试一试自己新的回忆。


	7. 七年级·Sherlock与不存在的岛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上

时间很晚了，具体有多晚Sherlock并不清楚，他已经快睡着，或者已经睡着了。  
他有理由怀疑哥哥对他用了昏睡咒，“校外不能……魔法……Myc……”Sherlock嘟哝着指控，意识已经飞到了群山峻岭之间，一片绿茵中间红色的火车在呼啸，那一定是通往霍格沃茨的列车，Sherlock晃悠悠想要靠近一点儿——他要十一岁才能去上学，那还有四年呢！  
等等，为什么他还只有七岁？Sherlock困惑地发问，但他实在太困了，他的脑袋倦成了一团浆糊，懵懵懂懂地又飞上了天空，面前出现一片丛林，阴森森的雾气弥漫其中，他堪堪躲过一棵柳树的粗壮拳头，吓出一身汗来，好像清醒了一点儿。  
这一定是打人柳，他想要回头看看霍格沃茨的城堡，但无能为力——他一直在随风飘荡，眼下又到了波光粼粼的水面之上，Sherlock睁开他迷蒙的双眼，想要看清楚水面飞速闪过的模糊倒影。  
然而为时已晚，一股上升的气流将他带到了高空，在云层之上，蓝紫红橙梦幻般的夜空交织在一起，闪烁的星辰仿佛近在咫尺，温暖的气流划过他身侧，Sherlock又闭上了眼睛，但迷雾一般的脑海中却始终有一个小小的声音在说着什么……  
“……别睡过去……别睡……”  
Sherlock哼哼了两声：“Myc……rof……别吵……”  
“……醒醒……Sherlock……”  
Sherlock只想把被子蒙住头，为什么Mike总是这么讨厌？他赶苍蝇一般挥挥手，小拇指勾到了一根绳子，他拉扯着这跟绳子就像那是渔民撒出去的渔网，捞到底一摸……好像是他的小挎包，Sherlock闭着眼睛放到肚子上，才放了心继续睡去。  
“……Sherlock，我们需要你醒着——Sherlock拜托——”  
那个声音格外清晰了起来：  
“Sherlock！我在说你呢！”  
咚地一声仿佛敲在肚子上，那语气，Sherlock不自觉抖了抖，他很少被这样呵斥，妈咪是不会那么做的，而通常都是My……肚子，那声音是从肚子上发出来的。  
Sherlock揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地坐在风中，刚把挎包刚一打开，呼哧一下有东西冲出来撞到他的额头。  
“嗷！！”  
Sherlock清醒了过来，抬起脑袋就看到有只鸟悬在那儿蒲扇着翅膀，想必正是刚才从挎包里窜出来的。  
“晚上好，Sherly，”这不是普通的鸟，是一只木头做成的机械鸟，它用充满金属味道的口音说道，“你终于醒了。”  
Sherlock皱起眉头：“Flint船长？”  
Flint船长是Sherlock去年夏天制作的可动机械鸟，并给它取了《金银岛》里那只鹦鹉的名字——因为Flint不光是一个海盗还是一个船长，而Mycroft答应了让它能飞起来。  
他哥哥的确做到了，它从霍格沃茨跌跌撞撞飞回家来，带着Mycroft写给妈咪的信。  
“你居然能说话？”Sherlock伸手去抓它，“Mycroft让你说话了？他没告诉我！而且你不一样了！”  
Flint船长躲开Sherlock的手，在空中悬停着蒲扇翅膀，“有变化是因为冒险。”  
“什么时候？”Sherlock去追它，不知为何他也可以在天上飘来荡去，但管他的呢这是一个梦，然而Flint船长在空中比他灵活得多：“接下来我们有比这重要的事要做！”它在空中用翅膀画了一个大圆，就在这时Sherlock扑过来抓住了它。  
“看在梅林的份上绅士些Sherlock！”Flint船长叫嚷。  
明亮的月光下，一个穿着浅蓝色睡袍的黑发小男孩孤零零地漂浮在半空中，他将手中的机械鸟举起来正对着月亮，“你的翅膀形状都变了，”Sherlock嘟着嘴说，“胸甲也换了，谁干的？我不记得有替你修补过，你的尾翼增加了两枚叶片，”将它翻来覆去看个遍，“……谁替你做了改进？Mycroft？”  
“不……”  
“噢当然是他！除了他还会有谁！”Sherlock晃了一下机械鸟，“为什么他就不能让我独自做点儿什么！！”  
“我……我感觉很好Sherly……”Flint船长说，“我能飞得更远，平衡性也更……”  
“那当然了！他把你改了！你不是我的鸟了！”Sherlock大喊大叫，他细嫩的小手再一次掀开Flint船长的翅膀，观察木片飞翼展开的完美弧度。  
“我恨他！！”他松手让鸟把翅膀缩回去，嘴巴向下弯成马蹄铁。  
“不是你哥哥改的，我只能告诉你这么多……”Flint船长挣脱了他的掌控，“我们得抓紧时间！”  
男孩满不在乎地回答：“什么时间，我刚睡着。”  
“我知道，你总是只睡五小时，那对一个孩子来说过于短暂，现在离你醒来只有一小时四十八分钟了。”机械鸟说。  
Sherlock瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么知道……”  
“好了集中注意力，你有任务。”Flint船长咂了咂鸟嘴。  
“什么任务？”小男孩儿眼睛一亮，兴奋得立在了空中。  
“跟我来。”机械鸟向下飞去，Sherlock急忙跟上，但他哪里会飞呢，之前也只是被风带着飘荡而已。  
“稳定一点。”  
“你来试试！”Sherlock在空中乱扑腾着手脚，他在空中四处飞窜。  
“控制好你自己，”船长说，它一直自如扇动着双翅，“就像走路一样。”  
“说得容易！”Sherlock瞪了它一眼，随意一个小动作就让他在空中四仰八叉打转。  
飞鸟转了转螺纹圈做的眼睛，“运用你的四肢而不光是头脑，他们在生活中一样重要。”  
“哦闭嘴吧！”Sherlock粗鲁地回答，Flint船长一展翅滑出了十码*远，Sherlock挥舞着手臂冲着鸟的背影扑去。（英制，一码=0.9144米）  
“我会抓到你的！”他姿势不雅地紧跟在Flint船长身后，嘴上始终不肯服输一点点，“你骑过扫帚Sherlock，想象你正骑着它，只不过那把扫帚是风做的。”机械鸟放缓了速度伴在他身边提醒道，Sherlock或许听进去了，他的学习能力一直令人满意，很快就像鸟那样优雅而从容地利用气流翱翔起来。  
“你把我带去哪儿？”Sherlock跟在鸟后面说。  
“看。”  
他们离开了云层密布的区域，一望无际的海洋曝露在眼前，月光下，粼粼水波的尽头，一座岛屿若隐若现。  
“永无岛！”Sherlock兴奋地喊道。（The Never Land）  
Sherlock在书中看到过描述，有时候这儿云山雾罩，有时候月明星稀，有时候狂风暴雨；有时候岛上鲜花盛开蝴蝶飞舞，有时候又有吓人的怪兽；有时候孩子们只是来岛屿上睡一觉，有时候他们会在这儿展开盛大的冒险；它没有国籍没有地址；十分奇怪地符合所有小孩子的要求。  
只要是孩子，对这个岛都不陌生，然而当他们长大，却都无一例外地忘掉它，所以这个岛叫这个名字——它从来不存在。  
“我经常坐一艘海盗船来！双桅大船！有三十六门炮船长还任命我当了大副上次我们去了黑瞎子海湾穿过漩涡进入了独眼怪兽的巢穴我指挥他们打败了那个傻大个得到了它的财宝但是船长想要抢走我的功劳所以我偷了他的罗盘自己开着船回到了港口！”  
“……很精彩的梦。”  
“对！”小男孩咧嘴笑着，“每次刚回到港口我就醒了还没来得及上去探险呢，没想到这个岛这么小。”它在海平面上小小地凸起，像餐桌上的一小片蛋糕屑。  
“一切伟大的起源都微不足道，Sherlock。”  
“但你又不是小孩怎么能来永无岛？你不应该知道它在哪！”Sherlock追问。  
“幼鸟也可以来，岛又不只属于人类。”Flint船长说。  
“可你不是鸟！你是我做的！到底是谁让你说话的？是Mycroft吗？你没有回答我。”Sherlock嚷着，轻易超过了Flint船长——他动能更大，“但就算他能让你说话，也不应该说得这样好，他才上三年级。”  
“谢谢。”  
“没在夸奖你，到底是谁让你变得这么活的？”  
“快点儿Sherly，要下雨了。”Flint船长加快了速度。  
云层果然在堆积，黑压压地往海面上挤，他们不得不贴着海平面飞行，大雨不打招呼突然浇落，把小男孩儿淋得个透湿。  
“我们得快点上岛把你弄干。”  
“你在回避问题。”湿淋淋的小男孩指出。  
机械鸟有防水处理不怕雨，但小男孩就不一样了，硕大的雨点打在身上有点疼，身体也重了许多，飞起来更加吃力。  
但是Sherlock没有抱怨，他将挎包抱在胸前，“你有防水咒，是Mycroft给你加上去的还是那个神秘人改造你的时候加的？”  
“我是一只鸟，Sherlock，别拷问我。”机械鸟飞行在他的头顶，它身形和鸽子差不多，挡不住多少雨，不过能遮住一点雨水以免进入眼睛。  
“我才没有拷问你，那叫询问，你这只有被害妄想的手工鸟。”小男孩被逗乐了。  
越靠近岛屿，Sherlock越无法保持平衡，他止不住地下掉，好似发动机熄火了似的，在机械鸟的带领下好歹在岛上安全着陆——假如一头栽进了浅水里吃了一嘴沙子也算顺利的话，至少没有撞上礁石，小家伙从水里爬起来耸着双肩发抖，嘴唇都煞白了。  
“这边来！”Flint船长领着他爬上沙滩，它看上去很着急，至少比会感冒的人类小孩要着急。  
Sherlock冻坏了，一个喷嚏又一个喷嚏，但他还是没有放弃四处张望搜集信息。  
“快点！Sher——lock！！”Flint船长暴躁催促——假如鸟能翻白眼的话，它一定正在这么干，“专心一点！要是发烧了就够你受的！”Flint船长在他头顶用翅膀打他。  
“哦别再学Mycroft说话了！你是我做的他可没帮什么忙。”Sherlock终于集中注意力跑进了海边的树林，“这最好是值得我感冒的任务，”Sherlock一边发抖一边抱怨，成林的椰子树挡住了很多雨水，Flint船长没有搭理他，“打开挎包。”它站在他肩膀上，虽然大小和鸽子差不多但比一只鸽子重多了。  
小男孩当然了解他自己的挎包，包是妈咪改造过的，可以放进比看上去多得多的东西。  
他正要打开，突然把包包举起来观察：“这不是我的包！我的背带上有名字，我的也没有这么新——这是Mycroft的包！瞧，他那个装模作样的‘M’在这儿——”他给机械鸟指出皮革一角的凹印，“——为什么我拿着他的包？”Sherlock扭着眉头不高兴，“这是个好机会看看他包里有什么，快。”机械鸟打断他的絮叨，催促他。  
“哼，他能有什么好东西……”Sherlock狐疑地把手伸进去——玻璃制品发出清脆的碰撞声。  
掏出来一看，一个小瓶子，上面的标签写着：“干燥剂/防水剂。”  
“干燥剂明明是即时起效，怎么和防水剂合并了？骗人！”小男孩撇嘴，但机械鸟已经把瓶子从他手中夺过去，“闭眼！闭气！”它命令着，啵地一声啄掉塞子飞到他头顶绕着洒。  
Sherlock哼哼着憋住呼吸闭上眼，手却又掏出了一个瓶子，等机械鸟糊完他一身干燥剂，就迫不及待地睁开，“安眠药”，Sherlock眨眨眼睛，又把手伸进去，“福灵剂”。  
Sherlock把两只手都伸进了包里一阵乱掏。  
“嘿！当心点儿！”Flint船长落回他肩膀，它的眼睛在包和Sherlock的脸上转来转去，直到Sherlock掏出了满手小瓶子。  
止痛剂、止血剂、补血剂……“梅林的胡子！”Sherlock惊叫道，“这些都是很难制作的！”他眼睛睁得大大的，眨也不眨瞪着Flint船长，机械鸟昂首挺胸，抖了抖翅膀更加精神的样子，冲他歪了歪头：“不用客气。”小男孩看上去想要把头钻进包里去，“除了药水还有什么？”他的胳膊全在包里，连肩膀都看不到半点。  
“我摸不到除了玻璃瓶以外的东西……”Sherlock说。  
“当然了，挎包能识别你真正需要的东西。”  
“可我现在不需要止痛和补血。”Sherlock终于把手拿出来。  
“都怪你哥哥喜欢分门别类把魔药放在同一格抽屉，”Flint船长的语气听不出是什么滋味。  
“我知道！他的宝贝都在第三排，道具在二四二五——就是第二排第四和第五格，他的魔药瓶子……他有魔药专用格吗？”Sherlock皱眉，“他肯定更新了柜子！我想知道里面还有什么！”说着不死心地在包里掏啊掏。  
“别费劲儿了，就算你能拿出来也多半不能用，这座岛屿只有原始的魔法体系能准确发生作用，如自然材料制成的魔药，和你与生俱来无须魔杖就能使用的魔法，它喜欢孩子一样喜欢纯粹的东西，Sherlock，它不仅是你们的童年更是魔法的童年，所以它才如此重要，”机械鸟说完，看到Sherlock抬着手张开五指对着空中，“你在干什么？”  
“我或许能操纵风！妈咪说我小时候偶尔会！”男孩子说。  
机械鸟静止一会儿，“我还是自己去完成任务好了。”  
“哦拜托，我只是试试。”Sherlock放下手，发现身上已经完全干燥，椰树叶子上的水滴在他身上就像掉在荷叶上，小男孩看着空瓶子上的标签犯嘀咕，“还真有用……不知道能保持多久，我还有两个小时才醒来呢。”  
“是一小时四十二分，雨不会一直下，这儿天气变得很快。”Flint船长纠正他。  
“你是闹钟吗？好吧看来我需要用到这些魔药，是谁把你塞进Mycroft的挎包？为什么给我？什么危险的事需要一个六岁小孩去做呢？到底什么任务？”Sherlock提出一连串问题。  
Flint船长叹口气，假如鸟可以叹气的话。  
“好吧——你需要找到一个杀人犯并阻止她，Sherlock，距你醒来还有一小时四十……一分。”  
*  
“——我不懂，残害来永无岛的小孩对她有什么好处，即使她是个邪恶女巫。”Sherlock一边在雨中前进一边提问。  
“疯子不需要好处，Sherlock，永无岛很特别，它能影响所有人，对一个野心家来说足够有吸引力了，”机械鸟在他头顶飞着，虽然Sherlock不再被淋湿，但雨水掉进眼睛里不舒服，“长大后人们遗忘了永无岛，但并不表示它真的从心中消失，你内心将永久留存一份思念与这里相连，或许有一天你能捡起那份初心，只要这个岛存在……”  
“你听起来像中年人，比爸爸还老。”Sherlock抬头道。  
“我才不老！”Flint船长震着双翅，“我只是成熟！”可就好像在反驳它的话，有什么掉下来正好砸在男生头上。  
Sherlock捡起来一看，是一颗极为细小的螺丝。  
“这么小……这不是我的螺丝，是改造你的人用的，”他把手伸进包里，但掏了半天也没掏到什么，“该死的Mike的包里没有工具！我需要我自己的包！！”  
“好了Sherlock，那不重要——”Flint船长在他上方悬停着等他，“怎么会不重要？！掉了零件说明出了问题！下来，我要好好检查一下！等彻底坏了你就飞不回家了！！”  
“你认为你能修好我吗？”机械鸟依旧悬在那儿。  
小Sherlock咬着嘴唇。  
“Sherl……”Flint船长落下来，任由Sherlock徒劳地翻看它身上的装置，小朋友甚至找不到这颗螺丝原本的位置，Flint船长啄了啄他沮丧的手指，“即使我坏了，你也可以带我回家。”  
“那你还会说话吗？”Sherlock敏锐地指出。  
……机械鸟沉默了几秒钟，“我原本就只能在你梦里说话。”  
这似乎说服了七岁的男孩儿，他把螺丝钉收回挎包里，然而他并没有释怀，“这是个奇怪的梦，”他用孩童才有的稚嫩语音嗫嚅，“我去杀怪兽的时候从不认为自己在做梦，我是不是快醒来了？”  
“还有一小时三十三分，”机械鸟重新回到空中，“抓紧时间Sherlock，如果在你准备好之前被她找到，她会杀了你。”  
“我才不会被抓到呢！”Sherlock呛道。  
“嗯哼，希望你能活到一小时三十二分后，”机械鸟毫不犹豫地回答，“翻过这座小山就到了。”  
“Flint船长，你知道闹钟里的鸟都是整点报时吗，”他们爬过一座石头小山，都是碎石头，“它们从来不多嘴。”  
Flint船长啄了他的耳垂一下。  
“嘶！”Sherlock惊呼，“我可没用力。”机械鸟抱怨，低头却看到Sherlock在挤出手掌上伤口中的血，原来是被石头划伤了，“小心点儿！”流血的伤口不能防水，Flint船长坚持要他躲在树下避开雨水，从挎包里掏出治愈药剂滴在伤口上，看着它愈合。  
“你让我想起一个讨厌的家伙，”Sherlock嘀咕着把药瓶塞进包里，机械鸟好像没听到，“说真的，Flint船长，为什么你可以准确报时，改你的人往你肚子里塞怀表了？”  
仿佛是知道不回答就不会完，站在他肩膀上的机械鸟好像又在翻白眼：“如果你总是无聊到盯着秒针数时间你也可以。”  
Sherlock嘟嘴：“听起来你的鸟生很悲惨。”  
“头几年的确如此，快点，趁着还在下雨，”Flint船长想起飞，“我们很幸运，动物们都在躲雨，否则它们会通知女巫岛上的一切，她消息非常灵通。”Sherlock一把抓住它：“我们就不能把她关起来吗一定要杀死她？别飞了，你又掉零件了！”他捡起地上的螺帽，开始强行抱着它赶路。  
“动物们都疯了吗帮助一个坏蛋，把她关起来可能也不管用……但我不想杀人，Flint船长，鸟可能不知道，杀人会撕裂人的灵魂，那不好。”Sherlock虽然口口声声不喜欢睡前故事，但他终究是个七岁的孩子。  
“那就是我为什么在这儿，Sherlock，我是只机械鸟，没有灵魂。”它回答。  
Sherlock狐疑地瞅着手中的人造鸟，“你确定？你/应该/有灵魂，我感觉不太对劲儿，”小男孩评价道，“我们不能阻止她吗？永无岛是我们的地盘，海盗都不会杀我们，他们只是喜欢吓唬我们抓我们当奴隶之类的，发生了什么？”  
“她变了，”机械鸟压低了声音，“如果你为她感到抱歉，她会蛊惑你，控制你然后杀了你，我必须得严厉警告你，Sherlock Holmes，你会死，而你妈妈会哭泣。”  
Flint船长的爪子卡紧了Sherlock的手指，男孩不自在地垂下头叹口气，“好吧，我会按照计划行动。”他小小的眉毛拧着，不情不愿的样子。  
机械鸟似乎也叹了口气，但没有再说话。  
*  
他们已经趁着雨幕来到了城堡所在的悬崖，这只是一座小岛，悬崖峭壁并不是那么壮观但高度还是有些吓人，城堡大门正对的一条马路蜿蜒盘旋到山脚，是通往港口的最快道路。  
“你为什么对永无岛这么熟悉？”Sherlock一直在质疑，“你来过几次了？”  
“只是一次，Sherlock，集中注意力。”他们躲在路边的树林里，再往前就是城堡大门了毫无遮挡，“不要和她碰面，不要碰到她哪怕一根头发，甚至她的影子——尤其是她的影子，Sherlock，永无岛的影子不一样，它是活的。”  
“真的？”Sherlock扭头去看自己的影子，“它与你相连的时候不能乱动，影子是你灵魂的一部分，在永无岛影子能发挥更大作用。”  
“什么作用？”  
“影子没有你的身体那么聪明，它更情绪化，梦中的你更诚实更忠于自己的内心，这个岛喜欢纯粹的东西，我说过了，就像孩子。”  
“我本来就是个小孩子，我很诚实。”男孩反驳，“是吗，那么你恨你哥哥吗？讨厌他？一点也不喜欢他？”机械鸟一连串反问道。  
Sherlock瞪大眼睛，“当然不！他是我哥哥！我为什么要恨他？我也没那么讨厌他虽然他很讨厌，只有他代替爸爸给我讲睡前故事的时候还有让你飞回来的时候才喜欢他。”  
一股脑说完，Sherlock闭上嘴，突然打开挎包：“到了吃福灵剂的时候了，集中一点注意力Flint船长！只有一个小时了！”  
“是一小时十五分钟。”Flint船长说。  
但就在Sherlock抿了一滴金色药剂的同时，城堡方向传来吱吱嘎嘎的响声。  
不知道什么时候，雨已经停了。  
*  
小岛恢复了晴朗，云层都在飞速地散去，这真是一个奇怪的岛，果真像小朋友的情绪一样变来变去。  
今晚是满月，Sherlock回想起自己每次当海盗的经历，都是满月，看来这个岛讨厌不圆满。  
“快躲起来！快！”  
城堡大门慢慢地开启，一辆华贵的马车驶出来，Sherlock急忙躲到一旁的大树后，听见马车越来越近，越过他们的位置沿着马路深处奔驰而去。  
“发生了什么？”Sherlock抻长脖子去看路面，“重量看不出来，”刚下过雨的路面很泥泞，留下了两道车辙，Sherlock小大人似的分析，皇家马车车厢很大，后面还站了一个兔子仆从前面也坐着狗头车夫，“现在怎么办？扫帚能在岛上飞吗说不定Mike柜子里有扫帚呢……”Sherlock正想掏挎包。  
“没有，”机械鸟回答，声音听起来情绪不佳，“她想要分开我们，只有我能追上马车查看她在不在里面……她已经知道我们来了。”  
Sherlock转转眼珠，“那她的消息真的很灵通……你只是一只鸟，为什么她要支开你？”  
Flint船长一动不动，突然抓着Sherlock的衣服往一旁扯。  
“因为他不是一只鸟，是不是，亲爱的？”  
男孩被扯离了树林，林子外一个穿着骑马装的女人站在路边，短马鞭在身侧轻轻地拍打着马靴。  
“你真的把Sherlock带来了，令我惊讶，我还以为Mycroft Holmes不会同意献祭他弟弟。”她笑着说，嘴唇像静脉血一样深红。  
*  
按理说，Sherlock没有来见过她，以他优秀的记忆力不可能遗忘任何他见过的东西，他还太小了尚且没有填满自己的书房，更谈不上删除。  
但这个“女巫”——Sherlock有种直觉她不叫这个，对他露出一个七岁的男孩子无法理解的笑容。  
“亲爱的Sherlock，好久不见。”  
女人盘着墨色的卷发，笑起来就像一朵盛开的野玫瑰，散发着迷人而危险的香味，但当然，Sherlock没注意到那些：“我们见过？”  
女王翘起眉头：“是的，不过你已经忘了，你们总是忘记。”  
“我从来不忘。”Sherlock嫌弃地皱起他的小脸。  
女王笑得宠溺：“是是，我的小Holmes从来不忘记任何事，不是吗。”  
她那亲昵的称呼让Sherlock起了鸡皮疙瘩，他转而问道：“献祭是什么意思？”  
“哦，我还以为你不在意那个，”女王突然想起似的，“你可爱的小鸟来拜访我，寄希望于我的协助，是不是，小鸟？”  
机械鸟没有回应。  
“我提出，如果他把你带来给我，作为交换我就帮助他。”  
“好吧，现在我来了。”Sherlock不为所动地回答。  
“女巫”微微一笑，“多么勇敢啊，Sherlock亲爱的。”她身后的城堡外墙在月光下散发微光，而月亮本身悬在城堡白色的大理石尖顶上，比红胡子舔干净的盘子还光亮。  
*  
“不要过去Sherlock，”Flint船长的爪子揪紧了Sherlock的肩膀，“你忘记我说的了吗？！”  
“我从来不忘记，”小男孩回答，“潜入城堡偷偷给她的食物添加安眠药，然后你会杀了她。”他声音很小，其他人按道理听不着，但谁知道呢，“不是这个！”Flint船长暴躁。  
悬崖边的草地上投着两道长长的斜斜的影子，一大一小两个人一前一后，机械鸟一直拽着Sherlock的睡袍阻止他跟得太紧：“不要跟她进城堡！！改变计划！！”  
“你们还没有商量好吗？”她回过头来，好整以暇，“滴答，滴答，时间在流逝哦小朋友～”  
但Sherlock没有搭理她，“好吧Flint船长，她提到了Mycroft，一个三年级的学生，我也没见过她，但她说我忘记了；你昨天还在我书桌上，今天你完全变了个样子，甚至到了使用年限；我背着Mycroft的挎包，里面装着五年级才学的魔药而且还有改进款他才没那么喜欢改进魔药，还有一个荒谬的任务……一个梦？”Sherlock自顾自说道，偏头看着肩膀上爪子几乎要扯烂布料的木头鸟，“你是我的鸟，Flint船长，但你骗我她是个女巫，她明明是女王，我听海盗说过她，她喜欢小孩子。”  
小男孩声音清脆，“请告诉我，我未来的哥哥真的用我来换取什么吗？”  
短暂的静默，就连风都静止了，每一根草都停止了摇摆，女人的轻笑像掉在地板上的一根针，机械鸟刺耳的声音扎破这平静。  
“——他当然没有！！！”  
机械鸟向后拉扯着男孩的睡袍，它的力气出乎意料的大，Sherlock被扯得离女人更远了些。  
由于剧烈地挥动着翅膀，在月光下Flint船长身上仿佛下雨似的往下掉碎屑，“停下！”Sherlock抱住机械鸟，阻止它继续扇翅，一边蹲下来试图捡起那些掉在草里的零件，“你都要散架了！”  
“那就听我的话！！”Flint船长咆哮着，如果鸟能咆哮的话，“快跑！！！”  
已经迟了，Flint船长猛地朝着Sherlock耳后扑去。  
“啊！”不知何时靠近的女人发出惊呼，在飞鸟的袭击下狼狈地从Sherlock身边退开。  
Flint船长还在攻击她，即使它的身体已经濒临破碎，但它察觉到什么，停下来。  
“Sherlock？”Flint船长艰难地停留在空中，小男孩依旧蹲在那儿，没有站起来，也不是在继续捡东西，他就只是僵在那儿。  
“Sherlock？！”机械鸟想飞过去，但有人抓住了它。  
“停下！别过去！”  
*  
这很诡异。  
Flint船长被“女巫”抱紧在手里退得更远了些，它就连翅膀都挣不出来，而Sherlock站起来，慢慢转过身。  
“他已经被控制了，不能过去——”女人喊道，“……Sherl……”机械鸟的声音已经不复之前的流畅，似乎有部件卡住了发声部位。  
月光下，Sherlock的影子缓慢地移动着，他也缓慢地移动着。  
“影子……”机械鸟粗嘎的声音说，“Moriarty……”  
“哈喽。”Sherlock露出了他这个年龄的孩子不该有的笑容，抬起手抖了抖。  
“影子已经抓到了他，你没有把他教导好。”女人沉重地说。  
“Sherl……lock……”Flint船长的声音断断续续。  
“已经迟了！”女人的声音和它一样紧绷，“你不应该让他来！”  
“恭喜，”影子动了动，“Sherlock”也轻轻地拍拍手指尖，“不会再有小孩子死了，”他笑起来，看起来天真又可爱，“除了你的Sherlock~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章分三次更新，www.lofter.com会比较快


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中

“真奇怪，现在的孩子都怎么了？”八月初的清早Holmes先生发出这样的感慨，走下楼来的Sherlock准七年级学生Holmes往餐桌边一坐，抢走爸爸的报纸顺便把自己面前的早餐碟子推过去。

“你还在长身体，应该多吃一点。”一边说着，爸爸一边叉起Sherlock香肠蘸酱往嘴里送，Holmes夫人把儿子的碟子推回去，“连续八个星期，几乎每天都有案件，年龄均不足十岁，为什么？杀掉家里的狗、伤害他们的父母、自杀……是游戏的原因吗？有专家分析他们可能玩了同一款暴力游戏才变得这样歇斯底里……”她一边说着一边把爸爸的香肠切了一半给儿子，“吃你的早餐，Sherlock，真不知道在霍格沃茨你有没有好好吃东西，这么瘦。”

她惯例地担忧着，“如果Mike能继续在学校任教就好了，有他盯着我放心不少。”

“和游戏无关，虽然不知道是什么，但肯定不是游戏。”她那聪明的小儿子在报纸后嘀咕，目前还是暑假，最后一个学年尚未开始，Sherlock心情很不好，倒不是这几个月的罪犯越来越低龄的缘故，“你不应该相信Mycroft的健康报告妈妈，他是个诈骗惯犯，除非他毫无察觉地吞下了吐真剂。”

“不要这样说你哥哥Sherlock，我相信他和你一样诚实。”妈妈警告地瞪了他一眼。

Sherlock翻翻眼皮，好吧或许他们还真的差不多“诚实”。

“他已经有半个月没有回来过了，说是去哪？”爸爸捡起话头，“我生日他也不回来吗？”

“好像是亚马孙，也不知道是美国那个还是巴西那个。”妈妈叹口气。

巴西，Sherlock在内心回答。

暑假以来Mycroft都很忙，假如是因为那些发了疯的儿童案件，也不应该对他保密。上学期他不仅学会了守护神咒语还找Mycroft练习了摄神取念和大脑封闭术，所以学期一结束就彻头彻尾避开他。

我学那些不是为了让你躲瘟疫一样躲我——不，他哥哥才不需要躲瘟疫。

其实Sherlock知道为什么，他哥哥只会因为一个理由回避他，一个，尤其是上学期末尾他们向彼此展示了守护神之后，甚至他得知了Mycroft召唤守护神的回忆，他哥哥很守诺。

_一个理由。_

为了这个理由，他得赶紧毕业，校外不能使用魔法的禁令简直要命——他并不害怕被魔法部追杀，家里经常会有魔法部的职员来来往往，那些蹩脚的公务员们有些是妈咪的朋友，有些是Mycroft的同事，每个人第一次见到他都会露出恍然大悟的表情：哦那个寄咆哮信的孩子！

他不想从“调皮的儿子”变成“闯祸的弟弟”，目前不能，那样可以引起Mycroft的注意，但那很幼稚，要知道他已经十七岁了，在英国麻瓜法律里，他已经成年。

*

每一个学生在霍格沃茨的第七年，都是不平静的一年。这一年大家要毕业，要准备终极巫师考试，有的还会撞上食死徒大入侵之类的考纲内容。即使是Sherlock这样不愁考试的学生，也不会认为第七年无关紧要。

他很快就要离开这所学校，虽然之后也不是说不能再来，但像现在这样可以肆无忌惮在学校里乱闯乱蹿的自由再也不会有了——关于自由的部分教授们有不同意见。

除非他争取留校任教——哪个学科？难不成让Snape教授把教职让出来？他还没活腻呢。John已经离校，这也是乐趣减少的另一方面——没有了观赏者，表演者也觉得索然无味。

恹恹间就连占卜课Sherlock都失去了跷课动力，圆眼镜蓬蓬头的教授依旧神神叨叨，Sherlock至今也没记住她的名字，但她对这个一直逃课的学生还挺友好，“哦今天你来了！”她一惊一乍地叫着，“来吧！来吧！来得正好！今天我们要尝试找到自己的另一半！！”

女生们发出小小的惊叹，“毕业礼物！”教授喊着，男生们互相对视一眼，不置可否地装酷。

“灵魂的另一半！不是每个人都有——哦抱歉，更正一下——不是每个人都能找到！你必须非常认真，非常仔细地审视自己的内心——就在这儿，”教授摸着自己的胃部，“就在这儿，对的，你还要再下来一点儿，是的这儿，”在她的指示下一个男生把手掌挪到了自己的肚子。

“闭上眼——感受它！询问它！”教授张开双手挥舞，“相信它！”

Sherlock在闭合的眼皮后面翻白眼。

“在一片漆黑中……你会看到……一个模糊的人影……不是人？好极了……就是那个……就是那个……走近一点儿……”教授的声音变得轻柔，Sherlock真的被催眠了，字面意义的催眠。他昨晚熬夜补习麻瓜大学课程，没办法学校禁书还没进新货。

“——把手放在水晶球上！！”教授尖声叫道。

全班都被吓醒，Sherlock却不受影响，他几乎睡着了。

……不知道Mycroft是不是真的在毕业时自学完了麻瓜硕士课程，那家伙在知识吸收方面比他还灵光，本身就跟图书馆一样万能好用，真不甘心……

“Sherlock？醒醒，把手放在水晶球上了！”坐在他身边的Victor担心室友再这么仰着头睡下去会开始打鼾。

Sherlock眨眨眼，迷迷瞪瞪把手掌搁在球上，什么，干嘛。

“仔细回想刚才看到的人影！！直到水晶球回应你！！”疯疯癫癫的教授嚷嚷着，Sherlock百无聊赖地看向手里的玻璃球。

球里雾气缭绕，Sherlock半睁半闭着眼睛等着下课，他有点后悔没跷课，他应该在宿舍里补眠，好方便晚上关禁闭。

“Sherlock你的球有动静吗？”Victor又歪过来说悄悄话。

“它应该有吗——”Sherlock死气沉沉的回答卡在了半路，它真的有了画面，但里面没有人，而是……一只鸟的影子。

“好吧，你的另一半也不是人。”Victor同情地拍拍他肩膀。

Sherlock仔细地盯着那个朦胧的阴影，试图分辨那只鸟的种类，是不是鸣禽，是不是鸦科。

*

晚餐时，Victor坐在他身边，突然说：“他们问了Trelawney教授如果看到了动物——”Sherlock打岔：“新来的黑魔法防御课教授？”

“什么？等等，Trelawney教授？”Victor瞪他，“她是占卜学教授！”

哦，Sherlock回过头继续吃他的麻瓜报纸，儿童案件全球累计超过千起，由于巫师占人口比例太少，目前魔法世界还尚未有具体反应。

“算了，她说如果是看到了动物，那可能是另一半守护神的样子，你另一半守护神是鸟，Sherlock。”

“嗯哼，说点我不知道的试试。”Sherlock刻薄的Homes回答。

“你早就知道了？谁？鸟代表什么？说明她擅长……飞翔？灵敏？哦她是拉文克劳的！”斯莱特林的级长喊道。

Sherlock抬起头，“他还是学生会主席呢，吃你的饭吧Victor。”低头时他的手指还翻了一页。

习惯被Holmes鄙视的斯莱特林学生全都见怪不怪了，“好吧，”级长同学也不例外，正要开始吃自己的炸鸡，突然又抬起头，“他？！”

Sherlock嫌吵，收拾报纸离开了餐桌。

回宿舍之前他去了一趟猫头鹰屋给Mycroft写了一封邮件，询问他到底在干什么是不是打算统治世界。

等他回到宿舍，他哥哥的回信也来了，用的还是他寄信的那只学校猫头鹰：“恭喜你进入七年级，一个暑假不见我还以为你会长大一点儿。”

“你在校长室偷零食吗回信这么快。”

当然，他哥哥无视了他。

*

小Holmes先生心情很不好，他心情不好，学校的规章制度就遭了秧。

除了魔药课以外的时间，教授们都很头疼，纷纷在私底下抱怨一个Sherlock Holmes闹出了一到八个劫道组的效果，上下浮动看他心情，目前靠近八的档次。

打人柳都不敢打他了说出去谁信，那棵柳树现在听到附近叫Sherlock的声音枝条都会蜷缩起来——不是为了打人而是因为哆嗦，“天知道他对可怜的小树干了什么？”神奇生物教授哀叹，虽然其他教授一片默然。

Snape教授照旧对自己偏爱的学生睁一只眼闭一只眼，何况Sherlock在魔药教室一直很乖，他不光是大大超纲了高级魔药课程，当助教都绰绰有余。

“返老还童水的第十三道工序要搅拌几次？”

下课后学生都准备离开教室的时候，魔药教授会这样突然丢出一个没头没尾的问题。

“零，冬虫夏草的汁点一下就好，而且我认为第六道工序的时候——”Sherlock掏出魔杖在空中画图，“——这样药水挥发率更低，成功率应该会更大，教授。”

魔药老师的手指点点下巴，“嗯……我会核实一下，以及在副作用改进方面……”两个人就这么拿着魔杖在空中探讨起来，教室里的学生都走光了，反正听不懂。

“您在重新编撰《失传魔药》吗？这个药平时根本用不上。”讨论完毕，Sherlock敏锐地追问，因为他知道Snape教授的突发提问往往来自于最近的研究。

返老还童水和缩身剂又名减龄药剂不一样，后者只是让身体暂时变年轻但内在不变，而返老还童水则要强大得多，它可以使人的时间回转，彻头彻尾变回之前，就像穿越了时间一样无论记忆还是性格都回到魔药设定的时间段，当然也只是暂时的；多少人想要重新体验一把无忧无虑的童年或是激情澎湃的青春，哪怕只有几分钟。但回溯时间越久越危险，如果不是极其高明的制作者，往往会造成身体时间不一致的扭曲导致无法挽回的残疾。于是几乎没人敢买号称“返老还童”的魔药，合格品纯属有市无价的江湖传说。

Snape教授的黑眼珠示意了一下出口，面无表情：“我会测试你的提议，斯莱特林加十分，出去。”最后那个单词的弹舌音透露出浓浓的不耐烦。

魔药大师就是这么神奇，明明是给他帮了忙但看起来是给他添堵了似的。

*

接下来是黑魔法防御学。

传奇的黑魔法防御教授每年一换，地位类似麻瓜世界路人皆知的电影系列，“什么？你没有参演那个电影？每个人都演了！”而在巫师界，每一个/看起来/不算太糟糕的巫师都应该曾经就任或是等待继任霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御课教授。

今年轮到的是一个对麻瓜格外热衷的男巫，他有着一头稀疏的红发，脸颊也红红的，仔细一看才知道那是雀斑。

Weasley教授的第一节黑魔法防御课一结束，Sherlock就被叫住了。

“你好Holmes先生！我听说你爸爸是麻瓜？”他喜气洋洋地问道，还不等Sherlock回复，“我见到了你哥哥做出的电插头！能在霍格沃茨使用！那可真是了不起！！”

Sherlock忍住想要翻白眼的冲动——这位先生也是食死徒战争中的英雄，载入史册的那种，按照名字排行在第一页，按照功勋等级也在前两页。

然而还是不等他回复，Weasley教授就一边扶着他的肩膀朝着午餐大堂走一边滔滔不绝起来：“要知道把魔法和麻瓜制造组合起来有多费劲！何况是在霍格沃茨使用！麻瓜的电流和魔法其实能够达到一种平衡——你的哥哥肯定很懂这个，天哪我一直想和他好好聊聊他可真是个大忙人——你知道他们有种叫手机的东西吗？你用过吗？那东西真是比魔法还魔法！要我说魔法世界再这么冥顽不化将来麻瓜的魔法会用得比我们还好！！你知道……”

Sherlock决定以后都要逃掉黑魔法防御学。

但是Weasley教授却对他青眼有加，由于麻瓜爸爸和该死的Mycroft的发明创造，这位平易近人的老师总是邀请Sherlock去他办公室做客，和他一起讨论麻瓜工具的魔法改造计划——逃掉黑魔法防御课的Sherlock觉得还挺有趣，就当做是关禁闭了。

校长室的魔法插座被这位教授借来就没还回去过，导致Sherlock偶尔还会撞上来讨要插座好去开冰箱的老校长。

“晚上好Holmes先生，”白胡子校长对他眨眨眼，Sherlock瞪回去，“哦你学了大脑封闭术，Mike终于教你啦？”

“哼。”Sherlock撇嘴，惹得老校长呵呵笑，“Fox涅槃结束又活泼起来了，你介意偶尔来校长室看看她吗？快一年没和你玩耍了她会很高兴的。”

被凤凰惦记不见得是好事，“我可是很忙的。”Sherlock感觉脑袋上几个地方疼，被啄的。

老校长充耳不闻，“什么时候都行，你知道口令，晚安。”拿着插座开开心心走掉的老校长头发丝儿都乐得飘扬着。

Weasley教授见他还没进来特地出门接他：“Sherlock！我把手机带来啦！但是在学校里用不了，就连有插座也不行！”

“把手机功能改造成魔法功能可是个大工程，首先，我们需要一个显示设备——”Sherlock又开始了今晚的“麻瓜魔法研究”。

*

打人柳的“安分守己”让Sherlock很满意，秋高气爽的时节，大家都喜欢在室外活动，Sherlock也不例外，但他坐在打人柳附近，离人群远远的安安静静地看着他的书——《工程数学》，虽然他早就有在自学麻瓜知识但一直没有深入，他可不像Mycroft一样有甜品作为动力。

但他最感兴趣的魔药学经过这些年的钻研就连Snape教授都坦言已经没什么能教他的了，剩下的就靠他自己去探索，既然Mycroft都能做出电插头这样违反霍格沃茨规则的东西，他肯定也能搞出点成就来。

远处的草地上，学生们三两成群，有的在开学习小组有的在玩耍打闹，后者少不了要被前者训斥几句，“安静！！”“拜托草地是大家的！”

就在他们争执不休的时候，有人突然抬头看天，“那是……？”

Sherlock听到了呼呼风声，一抬头就看到一个粉色的东西直朝着自己撞来，“Fox？！”他躲闪不及，一下被小凤凰扑倒在草地上，打人柳晃了晃枝条，看上去很高兴。

“该死你不会还在记恨追踪墨水的事吧！你都重生了！这么记仇可不是好鸟！”Sherlock一边指控一边逃窜，他又不能对凤凰施咒——除非不想活了。

新生的凤凰要好几年才能长大，所有动物的童年时期都有些婴儿肥，脸还圆圆的，身上的粉红色绒毛没有完全褪去，连尾羽都还没有。凤凰的力气很大，十个成年人都不一定拉得动一只大凤凰，即使是小凤凰要揍一两个青少年也是绰绰有余。

草地上的学生们都不干正事了，跟着这只看上去很可爱但很凶猛的凤凰跑着，欣赏那个天不怕地不怕的Sherlock Holmes被会飞的粉色毛球追杀的美妙场景。

老校长笑眯眯地注视着Sherlock绕着他打转，“哦呵呵，fox真的很喜欢你，她才长了点羽毛就去找你玩啦！”

拜托你哪只眼睛看出她在找我“玩”？！

*

凤凰作为一种特别珍贵的神奇生物，神出鬼没，眼泪连黑魔法造成的伤口都能治好，本身也能作为魔法媒介，比如羽毛能做个杖芯什么的，顺便一提Sherlock魔杖里的凤凰尾羽就来自Fox。

能重生的它们寿命远远长过人类，一旦记了谁的仇，那人有生之年都不会好过了，Sherlock怎么会不明白呢。

于是他一本正经地跟自己学院的院长请假，Snape教授都有点同情他，“你是要吸取一点教训，不要去招惹那些麻烦的人，和他的宠物。”魔药大师的语气怎么听怎么幸灾乐祸，但好歹还是批准了他的申请：一个星期的时间不上课也不会被关禁闭。

“一个星期你能找到躲开Fox的办法吗？”Victor好奇地追问，“你说，她会不会飞进休息室？她好可爱，你到底怎么惹毛她了？”

Sherlock回想了一下，嗯，在她指甲上涂追踪墨水，趁着她外出的时候擅自使用了她看守的海洋魔法书，然后差点淹死在里面，也没伤害她呀。

Victor对他投以谴责的目光：“这就是你不对了Sherlock，你知道像龙和凤凰这一类的神奇生物对荣誉和尊严看得很重，他们会追随自己信服的主人，在公平的战斗中失败也不会有怨言，显然她把看守那本书作为自己的职责，你却导致她任务失败。”

其实Sherlock明白，但他就是觉得这鸟怎么跟格兰芬多似的矫情。

“但没关系，我会解决的。”Sherlock踌躇满志地说。

*

很快一个星期过去，二年级以上的学生都在好奇Sherlock的闭关成果，就连教师席上的教授们都在交头接耳，“我倒是不担心他的考试，除了占卜他肯定都是优秀，再请假一个月也无妨。”

是的，这星期多美好啊，久违的有秩序的教学，不需要咆哮“Sherlock Holmes关禁闭！！”，也不会被他顶撞得面红耳赤，除了Snape教授以外的老师都遗憾地叹口气，他怎么就请了一个星期的假呢。

“我看他好像把自己关在你的办公室Arthur？他都在干什么？”副校长对自己身边的Weasley教授问道，“我猜他打算给Fox一个惊喜？他真的很有天分，不愧是Mycroft的弟弟，他们两兄弟学东西的速度太快了！真令人羡慕。”红发的教授感叹。

就在老师们吃饭的时候，校长室的老鹰雕塑放进来一个客人。

Fox一看来者，就眯起了它圆溜溜的眼睛，“哈啰，我来试验一下，你好吗？”Sherlock对凤凰挥挥手。

不出意料的，小凤凰叫了一声就如同一枚粉色炮弹一样朝着他撞过去，一副要把年轻人剥皮拆骨的架势，但Sherlock不躲不藏，就站在那儿迎接它。

这很奇怪，按道理Fox那还算不上尖锐的鸟喙应该要戳上Sherlock的脑门了，但它却在离男生几码远的地方扑腾着小翅膀，怎么扇动也无法靠近更多。

Sherlock抬起手腕，他腕部戴了一支金属制手镯，“魔法电磁，Fox，里面有你一根绒毛，从此以后你都无法靠近我了，磁力的同极相斥法则，”他洋洋得意地晃了晃手镯，“我们不如放下仇恨好好相处，嗯？”

炸毛Fox看起来不同意。

“好吧好吧，我走，”Sherlock看它那叽叽喳喳奋力扑向自己的样子，“把你气坏了校长会伤心的。”

那之后的两个多月，全校师生都时不时会碰到一只小凤凰孜孜不倦地试图攻击一个斯莱特林男生，但每次都冲到一半就被挡在了半空，“他做了什么让Fox这么恨他？”“他做了什么让凤凰不能靠近？”

Sherlock的“丰功伟绩”又增加了一项毫无疑问。

很快到了12月。

虽然才月初但临近圣诞节日氛围日渐浓厚起来，这天是冬至，对麻瓜来说可能只是日历上的一个标注，但对巫师们来说却有可能是一个能举行强大魔法仪式的日期或者是某种特殊药材采收的时间，总之，每个日期都有一定的魔力，越是特殊的日期魔力往往更强，故而霍格沃茨每当遇上这样的日子都会稍稍庆祝一下，饭桌上食物比往常丰富，大家都在大快朵颐。

就在这时。

小凤凰从外面飞了进来，最近两个月大家都习惯了它往斯莱特林餐桌上飞，谁也没有太在意，但很快蛇院餐桌喧闹起来，大伙都站起来张望，发生了什么？

老师们拨开人群跑过去，这才看清楚是Sherlock被一股看不见的力量撞在了墙上，男生憋红了脸似乎黏在了石砖上一般，连魔杖都拿不出来，他的室友徒劳地试图帮助他。

“谁干的？谁在对他施咒？”

比起担忧，学生们都很兴奋，看Sherlock Holmes吃瘪的机会并不多。

教授们环视大堂，管理起自己的学院：“好了好了，都坐回去！坐回去！谁不动就扣分了！”

很快Sherlock身边就被清空，只剩下飞在上方的凤凰Fox，Sherlock稍微动一下它就再次俯冲下来，男生就不得不再次被钉在墙上无法动弹。

这样两次后，老师们都明白了，“磁力的相斥会随着其中一方的变强而成为反制力，Sherlock，她变得更强了而你没有。”Weasley教授忍着笑意说，没错，那只小凤凰经过两个多月的成长已经大了一些，它鸣叫着，在空中骄傲地盘旋，新长出的小根尾羽晃晃悠悠。

“不好笑，教授。”Sherlock黑着脸面对站在那儿“欣赏”他窘态的教授们。

“亲爱的，好孩子好了下来吧Fox，他已经吸取教训了，对不对Holmes先生？”Dumbledore的蓝眼睛闪烁。旁边的Snape教授翻了个白眼，所有老师都等待着。

“……我很抱歉，破坏了你的任务。”Sherlock闷闷地回答。

Fox落在了校长的肩膀上，一副旗开得胜的样子，男学生终于能从墙上下来，他拍拍袍子，皱着脸取下自己的手环，“我会改进的，这么容易破解也太无趣了。”

“希望你把你的天才用在好的方面而不是和鸟打架。”魔药学教授冷冷评价，走回了自己的座位，其他老师窃笑着也回去了，只剩下Arthur Weasley留在那：“不错，实际上这效果能坚持两个月很了不起，凤凰可不常见，通常也不会有什么力量增长这么快……”

Sherlock瞪着手里的魔法道具不知道在想什么，大堂里的学生还在八卦刚才的事，时不时瞟他一眼。

“好了好了，回去吃饭吧孩子，今晚我们可以好好研究一下改进措施。”Weasley教授拍拍他的肩膀，也回自己座位去了。

留下Sherlock一个人站在那儿旁若无人地若有所思。

*

平安夜Mycroft终于露了面，Sherlock吊着眼皮在壁炉前迎接他，“终于拯救完世界了？”

年长的巫师翻了一下眼白：“我不会在家过夜，如果你真的很关心的话。”说完把自己脱下的外套往Sherlock脸上一罩，接受爸爸和妈咪的拥抱。

Sherlock当然要把他的口袋翻一遍，“我的礼物呢？”

“你不应该期待礼物Sherlock，鉴于你从来不给我礼物。”他哥哥接到迎面飞来的衣服，父母准备的晚餐已经端上了桌，“你怎么能指望我扮演老头子的角色？无论是腰围还是双下巴都差得远。”Sherlock瞟了一眼兄长的腹部，冷哼着落座。

爸爸去烤箱取烧鹅，妈咪坐在他们对面笑眯眯地看着他们。

“干嘛？”Sherlock对他妈妈眯起眼睛。

“没什么，只是突然觉得，我的宝贝们都长成这么帅气的小伙子啦！”Holmes夫人感慨。

“哦……拜托。”两兄弟异口同声地回答。

*

“我换掉麻瓜衣服就走，不明天不一定回来，同事在等我，这事很急！等我回来再给你解释？”Mycroft应付着妈妈的追询跟在Sherlock后面进入自己的房间，“呼……看来几个月不回真的让她很生气，礼物在二三自己拿。”哥哥一边说着一边朝自己的衣柜走去。

他哥哥换下麻瓜西装，衬衫很贴身，Sherlock多看了两眼，掏出魔杖熟门熟路地打开储物柜，柜子里是一排排的抽屉，有些他可以打开——因为放假回来后他已经试过了，有些打不开，暂时。

“没有，你确定你放在二三？”Sherlock冲着拉开的抽屉说。

Mycroft头也不回，“虽然不是新东西，但你也不应该扔进黑湖，我做了点改进，对了你和Fox……”

“别跟我提那邪恶的鸟，再说了，我没看到，没有。”Sherlock在胸口交叉双手，“除了你还会有谁能打开我的柜子？”Mycroft叹口气，回过头来，“别玩了，我没时间。”

“拿走我的Flint船长也不还，连个回礼都没有，好极了我会记着的。”他弟弟把柜门一摔，Mycroft无奈地翻个白眼，他衬衫里面还穿着背心，扣子解到一半不得已走过来，胳膊越过Sherlock去开柜门，开锁咒还在嘴边，Sherlock在他怀里转了个身。

鼻尖间弥漫着一股淡淡的香味，迷迭混杂着鼠尾草，又似乎是玫瑰长在毒蛇丛中，来不及了，Sherlock的舌头像某种爬行动物，在他嘴里抵着他的舌头蠕动，吐真剂可以通过黏膜摄取，即使他不吞咽也无计可施。

“Sherlock！”Mycroft别开头喊道，他的脸发红，Sherlock也不遑多让，胸口贴着他的胸膛，亮晶晶的眼睛闪烁狡黠的光芒，“不要对抗药效，兄弟，没有什么值得。”

“该死……”Mycroft闭了闭眼睛，喉头滚动，当Sherlock仰起头靠近的时候，扣紧男孩的后颈再一次把嘴唇压上去，他们跌撞着后退，倒在Mycroft那张久违的床上。

/只要我变得更强，就能逼得你走投无路/

Sherlock趴在他哥哥的身上，“Sherlock……别……”Mycroft回避着他的视线，但Sherlock捧着他的脸，亲吻他的皮肤就像那是一颗毒苹果。

Mycroft的睫毛很长，像呼吸一样急促地开阖，在那张歙间他们目光交汇，像是开启了的彩虹之桥连接着天上与人间。

Sherlock终于看到了。

他看到，海洋之书前坐着的男人癫狂地笑：“祝你好运，Holmes先生。”话音未落面朝下埋进那本书中，肩膀都没进了水里，视线摇晃，当旁边的黑人傲罗把男人的脑袋揪出来，人已经死了。

他转而看到了五年级的自己，歪坐在扶手椅里已经昏迷了过去，一只熟悉的手靠近男孩的额头，拨开垂下的湿发。

画面转到了丛林，雨林深处的原始部族像猴子一样从树藤间飞过，在河边取水碰到鳄鱼，掉进脖子里的蛇吓得人半死，“是独角蝰。”“我”说，“有毒吗？”同行的人问，“已经死了，原本是剧毒……”说话间头顶密密麻麻的杀人蜂铺天盖地而来。之后的视线一直在摇晃，仿佛在不停幻影移形，恍惚间闪过小仙女的的踪迹，与同行人争执是否要抓她，“她们是仅剩的几只了！”有人在怒吼，“我”很疲惫，最后讨要到她翅膀上的一点点仙尘，“只够去两个小时，或许更少。”他们说。

“只能我去，我认识她，或许不用杀了她也能完成任务。”“我”如此说着，黑皮肤的傲罗队长反对：“我们不能冒着失去你的风险——”

“没有办法，我们不能告诉任何人，傲罗里有他的间谍，是的守护神考核可以筛选出黑巫师，但那不能规避无耻和迷恋，之前的每一次行动都漏了消息，队长，我们得好好反省一下。”对方苦恼人手不足，于是他们到了霍格沃茨。

“你疯了Mycroft，十年是极限！没有人超过十年不留副作用！”Snape教授很生气，“你在拿你的命开玩笑！即使是我也不能保证你的身体不出问题！”

“我只能依靠您了教授，我的魔药没那么灵光。”Mycroft的声音说，在场还有好几个教授，每个人都在说话，“风险太高了！”“你会痴呆的甚至会死！”耳边吵闹喧嚣。

画面一转他的视野变得很宽阔，似乎在飞翔，不远处有一个男孩，Sherlock不认识他，他看上去也不认识“我”但他背着Mycroft小时候的挎包，只自顾自在草地上追逐一头小鹿，“我”朝着山坡飞去，悬崖上的城堡出现在面前，“我”上下翻飞，从窄小的射击洞口进入了城墙。

“我”被一大群鸟围攻，浑浊的视野里一个黑发女人出现在阴影中，笑得很邪恶，“看哪，这是谁，可怜的小鸟，真有创意，让我猜猜，里面是冰块一样的Holmes先生，不是吗？”

视线时明时暗，晃动着，“我”在挣扎，“实际上我并不想伤害小孩子，亲爱的，那很无聊，我只想要一个，一个可爱的小男孩儿，聪明，调皮，有一个冷酷的哥哥，你能办到的，对不对？一个，或是无数个，我相信你能做出正确的选择。”

转瞬间回到了麻瓜办公室一样的房间，之前见过的小男孩在一张不该出现在这儿的床上伸懒腰，眼熟的女人过来取走他的挎包——那是Mycroft的挎包，他还想睡的样子翻了个身。

“他为什么要你弟弟？”旁人的压低的声音近在耳边。

“如果我是你的仇人，Kingsley，”“我”低声回答，“比起杀了你或者你可爱的女儿，都不如让你亲手杀了她。”

“……该死的Mycroft……只有一小时左右的量了，我们得想点办法……”

“还有五十一分钟，不浪费的话。”一只手挡住了视线，有着Sherlock很熟悉的掌纹，揉着太阳穴久久没有离开。

*

霍格沃茨的假期一般都很冷清，很少有学生会留校，教授们也有各自的家庭，但今年似乎不同以往。

“很抱歉占用你的假期Arthur，希望Molly会给你留一份圣诞大餐。”校长说，红发的黑魔法防御术教授憨厚地笑着，“会的会的，如果不被双胞胎作弄掉的话，我肯定她会给我留的。”

“你可以从学校厨房带点回去。”变形学教授提示，她可是教过Weasley双胞胎的人。

在一间像空教室一样的房间里，角落装饰着巨大雪白的圣诞树，缠着那么多发亮的星星耀眼得可以照亮整个房间，天花板中间是一顶看上去像莲蓬一样的圆东西，一粒一粒莲子似乎也是灯泡但没点亮，这屋子的装饰显然是Weasley教授喜欢的，他还在调试着灯泡开关就好像觉得那些星星还不够亮；没打开的莲蓬灯下是一张童话般的小床，校长拍了拍蓬松的床垫，“真不错，我也想要一张这样的床，不知道能不能搬走。”他在胡子里咕哝，“太软会腰疼。”Snape教授不客气地指出，老校长悻悻地收回手。

“他早该来了，圣诞大餐不该吃这么久。”盯着怀表的副校长McGonagall教授眉间的褶皱挤得快缺氧了，除了他们四个，还有一脸沉重的非裔傲罗队长Kingsley和医务室的Pomfrey夫人，她有些紧张：“不会出什么事吧？Mycroft是不会迟到的……”

也是凑巧，她话语刚落，门就打开走进来一个有些衣衫不整的Mycroft：“抱歉我迟了一点，圣诞快乐女士们先生们。”

其他人立马围上去，“你弟弟没有过问你的去向？”Snape教授从袍子里掏出一瓶魔药，“——那我五分钟前就该到，”Mycroft接过瓶子把手放在软木塞上，“全吃掉？”

“全吃掉，”魔药大师表情严肃，“你要回到十七年前Mycroft，我依旧不赞同回溯这么长的时间，顺便一提Sherlock帮忙改良了副作用，希望你不会死得太痛苦，一点神经错乱和半身不遂都在可控范围内。”

“那可真是感激不尽，”Mycroft做个鬼脸，“如果他知道这是给我喝的肯定不会给建议。”

没错。魔药大师的眼神回答。

Mycroft拔掉木塞，仰头对准瓶口咕咚咕咚喝了起来。

当他放下手，瓶子里却还剩下将近一半。

“怎……”老师们还没来得及发出疑问，Mycroft的身体已经开始变化，他的头发变得更蓬松，脸颊越来越圆，很快所有人都要低着头注视他，最后他站在一堆布料里，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛，魔药瓶还攥在他胖乎乎的手心。

虽然这也是一个黑色卷发白嫩皮肤浅色眼睛的男孩子，但是，“Holmes？！”变形学教授惊呼，男孩被她的尖声吓了一跳但很快又被旁边的白胡子校长夺走了视线：“你长得好像Dumbledore，而不是圣诞老人。”

Snape教授抢走他手里的魔药看了一下存量，确认对方准确喝掉了十年的份，“该死……”

在座的除了Weasley教授和傲罗队长，都是从Holmes俩兄弟一年级就开始教的老师，七岁和十一岁差别不会大到认错人。

“梅林，”Arthur Weasley左右看看同事的表情，“我就知道会出事的。”

这时门再一次被撞开，又一个Mycroft扑进来，他甚至没有穿麻瓜外套，衬衫的领口还敞开着，“该死的！Sherlock！！！”

“哦梅林啊，”McGonagall教授瞪着他，低头看了一眼怀表，“离十二点还有两分二十六秒。”

*

“我们没有时间再改计划，”慌乱中，小Sherlock已经被施了昏睡咒，穿着Pomfrey夫人给他换上的小睡袍在那张看上去很舒适的床里蜷缩着，Mycroft把挎包挂到他身上，缩短了背包带以免滑落，然后从Kingsley手里取走Flint船长。

Kingsley抓住了他的手：“还是我去吧，Mycroft，这只鸟已经承受不住再一次灵魂旅行了——你会死在那边！！”

“不我不会，我的身体在这儿，最糟糕也只会成为植物人，”Mycroft眨眨眼，挣开他的手，“你应付不了Sherlock，我们做的预案只适合七岁的我，Kingsley，他和我很不一样，教授们知道。”说着他看了一眼旁边的几位教授。

不用说话也知道他们是什么态度。

“不管谁去都冒着极大风险。”Dumbledore的声音很少这样低，他半月形镜框后的蓝眼睛也很少这样暗，“我不能，教授，把他交给任何人都不行，”Mycroft的手捧住Flint船长，深吸一口气，“拜托了Kingsley。”他坐到床沿。

Kingsley看向教授们，时间在流逝，每个人都仿佛身在葬礼，直到最后校长点点头，傲罗队长深深地叹口气，挥动魔杖。

人类的灵魂像一只巨大的萤火虫散发的光芒，它从Mycroft的嘴里飞出如同气泡从鱼类的嘴里冒出来，随着Kingsley的咒语，灵魂在空中游荡了一会儿，慢慢地融进了那只机械鸟。

光芒消失了，Mycroft的手垂下，身体朝后倒去。

与此同时那只鸟腾空而起，直接飞到了Sherlock身上，Pomfrey夫人已经打开了挎包，它钻了进去。

“还有五秒。”McGonagall教授一直握着她的怀表。

当午夜的钟声敲响，Dumbledore在Sherlock身上洒下最后几点仙尘，“待会儿见孩子们。”

熟睡的小Sherlock在点点星芒中消失，床单上只剩下一个浅浅的凹印。

剩下的人们看向床尾仰面倒在那儿的成年人。

他的双脚还放在地上，甚至没有闭眼，就那么睁着眼睛一眨不眨，仿若精美的蜡像。

大家叹口气，“我们需要另一张床。”有人说，于是在圣诞树另一边，出现了又一张看起来很舒适的柔软的床。

*

永无岛那永远满盈的圆月如此明亮，在习惯了夜色的眼里，世间如白昼一样。

“女巫”依旧站在“Sherlock”对面，只是现在，男孩成了更游刃有余的那个。

“他很伤心，Holmes先生，孩子们不懂封闭内心，真可怜，我能看到他很伤心，他认为你抛弃了他，他已经推测出了大概经过——多么聪明的孩子，你该多骄傲啊？”儿童才有的稚嫩音调，说着婉转的话语，令人不寒而栗。

“你们最好是带着计划来的，现在计划是什么？”女人低声对机械鸟说，“我可不相信你是来送死的Mycroft，四岁的你都不做亏本买卖，二十年过去了，你的计划是什么？”

“Sherlock”打开挎包，“我们还有一小时三分钟，如此漫长！你们是摘下了小仙女的翅膀吗像我一样？哦有求必应的小背包，真可爱，猜猜里面有没有刀子呢。”

机械鸟没有回答“女巫”的问题，他们亲眼看到，Sherlock从包里拿出来一把折叠刀。

“哈哈哈！”“Sherlock”笑了，他拨动弹簧卡扣，银色的刀锋就啪地一声弹出来，清脆，在月光下闪着冷冷寒光。

“Sherlock”就像在享受一道爱不释手的甜品一般，缓慢地转动刀子，“不……”机械鸟在女人手里挣扎，“不！！阻止他！阻止他！！！”

刀尖抵住了睡袍下的胸口，如果看得足够仔细，甚至能察觉它在心脏的鼓动下也一下一下地抖动。

“抱歉……”女人捂住了机械鸟的脑袋，“我不能……影子必须跟着他一起死，否则其他孩子……”

“不……Sherlock！醒醒！反抗他！！反抗！！！”机械鸟歇斯底里地叫着，但女人的手紧紧地将它扣在胸前，木头碎片在飞扬。

“多么意外的惊喜啊，我只要求了一个Holmes，你送来两个，或许在我死前，还能看到你走在我前面？”“Sherlock”嗤笑。

“我答应你所有要求！！”机械鸟咆哮着，“不要伤害他！！”

“你觉得我的影子会很愚蠢吗？Holmes先生？你不可能没发现尸体没有影子，只要我回到你的世界，谁知道能不能活过圣诞节？我不担心死，实际上，”“Sherlock”灵动的眼珠子转了转，“但我想要路上有个伴儿……孤独，你一定最清楚不过了亲爱的Holmes先生，你拒绝让我的朋友自由，那么……我要夺走你的朋友……你唯一的，仅有的，希望。”

“不……”机械鸟无法再说话。

“虽然还有很多时间，我们可以叙叙旧……但我不介意把时间留给你们，你们也是老相识了，她给我看了很多小孩……不那么蠢的有点可爱的多到让人想吐但是，”他扁扁嘴，“抱歉我没有同情心、爱心，那些无聊又乏味的东西，”他停顿了一会儿，眼睛一抬，狠戾的光芒闪过，“亲爱的女士，我很喜欢你实际上，抱歉我要杀掉你最喜欢的那个。”

“不——”

“说再见吧，哥——哥，”男孩的两只手压住弹簧刀顶端，往下一摁。

刀锋从肋骨中间插进幼嫩的躯体，那声音即使隔着一段距离也能听见，女人别过头蜷缩着不忍看下去，被她抱紧在怀中的机械鸟悄无声息，好似已经失去了生机。

过了一会儿，她泪眼婆娑地转过头来，男孩子还站在那儿，看着刀插在胸口，“Sherlock……”她抽噎着稳不住脚步，机械鸟很安静。

“为什么……”“Sherlock”呢喃，“为什么我……”他捉住刀柄一拔，却连一滴血都没有，女人也愣住了，男孩看向那把刀，它很锋利，像凝固的月光。

“圣诞快乐，Sherlock，Fox的确很喜欢你。”机械鸟平静地说道。

“凤凰的眼泪？”男孩的表情由困惑变得凶狠，他甩掉手中的刀，“你以为我只有这一个方法杀掉他吗？”他看向悬崖，“当然……但你没有时间了。”机械鸟说，仿佛佐证着它的话，Sherlock的头发飘在了半空，发尖似仙尘一般闪烁。

“不可能！！！我还有一个小时！！！”他咆哮着，朝着悬崖跑去，毫不停留地纵身一跃。

女人追到悬崖边，只看到一个残留的，被风带走的星尘残影，还能看到他脸庞上不可置信的表情。

“你骗了他，”女人喃喃道，“一开始你就没告诉Sherlock准确时间。”

“嗯……他会记恨的，”机械鸟的声音听起来筋疲力尽，“我很高兴不需要在你……身上用另一把刀……Adler女士。”

“你记得我？！”Adler惊呼，她捧起残缺不全的鸟儿。

“我写……日记……”机械鸟的声音渐渐消失。

“等等——”Flint船长的木头躯壳在她指尖碎成了粉末，“Mycroft！！”

崖边清风拂过，它残留的细铁丝轮廓像一张断了线又失了面的风筝从悬崖上飘进空中，最后也变成月光下反光的细碎零件，如星雨洒入无边的夜色里。


End file.
